Friends or More
by Italiapen112
Summary: Nathan, Haley, And Brooke have been a trio ever since they were four now its thirteen years later and not much has changed but there are some attractions that everyone has become extremely aware of! In The End It will all completely Change!
1. INTRO

A four year old Brooke Davis walked into the playground near her house one sunny morning and decided to go and play in the sand box. Where she saw another little girl playing and figured they could play together.

"Hi my name is Brooke Davis can I play with you?" Brooke asked as she sat down in the sand.

"Yeah sure my Name is Haley James do you wanna be friends?" Haley asked trying not to seem too excited.

"No, I wanna be best Friends now lest build a sand castle!" Brooke yelled as she hugged Haley and started to fill a bucket with sand.

Half an hour later after much talking and getting to know each other Haley and Brooke were done building there sand castle.

A large boy walked up to Broke and Haley and yelled "Girls drool and boys rule" He then kicked down there Sand castle and started making fun of them when they cried.

Until another boy came up and yelled at that boy and then beat him up until the bully ran away to his mom.

"Thank you so much for beating him up" Brooke said as Haley just stood there staring at the boy who saved them.

"Uh No problem Im Nathan!" He said while staring at Haley something about just made his stomach feel funny like there were butterflies inside it.

"Im Brooke and this is Haley do you wanna be Best friends with us?" Brooke said as she watched Nathan and Haley watch each other each one with a look of pure lust in their eyes.

"Yeah Ok you girls seem cool why don't we go play on the jungle gym?" Nathan said as he finally broke his gaze away from Haley and started running to the Jungle gym.

They played together on that Jungle gym for a few hours until there Nannies came to get them. You see all of their parents were rich, successful and way to busy to take care of them.

Nathans dad was a high profile lawyer and was almost never in the country, and his mom did charity work during the day and was with him at night or at least until he fell asleep and then to the bars she would go.

Brookes Dad owned a multinational corporation so he traveled as well , where as her mother was friend with Deb so she did the charity stuff and then the drinking after Brooke was asleep.

Haleys Dad was the CEO of the bank's global department meaning he was also usually out of the country, whereas her mother did charity work and then the drinking after Haley was asleep.

You see their mother were all just waiting for the kids to turn sixteen so they could leave them home alone and go off to other countrys with their husbands.

And that's the story of how Nathan, Haley and Brooke became friends they soon realised they were also neighbours. You see Nathan and Haley lived next door to each other (or as close as mansions can be to each other) and Brooke lived in the mansion across the street from Nathan. They grew up together, went to elementary school together (private elementary school of course) but there were no private high schools so they had to go to public school where they quickly became the popular people. They were not only popular because they were rich but also because Nathan was the only freshman to ever make the Senior varsity basketball team and be in the starting line up. And Haley and Brooke where the first ever soft more cheerleaders to be co-captains of the cheerleading squad. Life was good for this trio they were popular and had almost everything except Brooke knew that Nathan and Haley were missing something. And what you may ask is that? Each other. I know what you're thinking there friends they already have each other so why are you saying this. Well its because ever since I can remember they have "Secretly" Liked each other. In fact they have basically been each others first everything. But I only started to realise they seriously wanted to be more around Haleys sixteenth birthday. When Nathan bought her a diamond encrusted tiffany heart shaped locket. And in the card he signed it "now youve got my heart" but only I Brooke Davis realised the deeper meaning. Even though my friends are both like ten times smarter than me and the only one who can see how they truly feel and what Nathan really meant in those five simple words. It's been almost six months since then and I still haven't come up with a plan to try and get Nathan and Haley together (or as I like to call them Naley). That was until I enlisted the help of Nathan's Best friend and Cousin Lucas Scott. You see Lucas and Nathans fathers are brothers but they don't get along but Lucas and Nathan are also team mates but Lucas isn't as popular as Nathan. Mainly because he's not rich and hangs out with the losers as we call them but he calls them friends.

Now let's get back to our story--

It had been a normal Wednesday for the trio Nathan drove the girls to school they had classes and went to lunch.

"So Luc any ideas on project Naley?" I whispered to Lucas as I sat down next to him while Nathan and Haley were in line getting food. And as always they were hanging all over each other like normal couples do.

"Well actually I was talking to Peyton and she had some ideas." Lucas said.

"Well than I think the four of us should sit down and share ideas this weekend at my house because summers only a few weeks away and I want them to be together by the summer or at least by senior year." Brooke said as she looked around to make sure Nathan and Haley were still in line.

"The four of us?" Lucas asked with a puzzled look.

"You, Me, Jake and Peyton! You know my Boyfriend and your girlfriend." Brooke said as Haley and Nathan walked out of the Cafeteria arms linked together.

"Bye Luc!! I gotta go but I'll call you" Brooke said as she got up and walked over to her best friends so they could eat lunch together.

"Hey Brookie want a cookie?" Haley asked as Brooke approached there table.

"Yeah Hales but didn't you get me food like I asked you to??" Brooke said

"Yeah but Nathan ate it all so you can have one of my cookies!" Haley said while looking at Nathan while he talked to one of his basketball buddies at another table.

"Hales you lying so give me food already cause you know how cranky I get when I'm hungry." Brooke said as she sat down next to Haley

"Ok Brookie here's your food!!" Haley said placing the tray from the bench onto the table.

"Aw Hales you caved before I got here?" Nathan said as he sat down next to Haley and hugged affectionately.

"Sorry Nate she just couldn't hold out I was just too damn annoying!" Brooke said smiling at the sight of her to best friend's cluelessness.

"So what are the plans for this weekend?" Nathan said as he stole some fries from Haley's plate.

"Well I think there is a party at Tim's on Friday night but other than that I don't know!! Oh wait Nathan that movie we wanted to see is coming out this weekend what's it called?" Haley said while staring at Nathan.

"The One with all the comedians that Brooke refuses to go see with us. It's called Tropic Thunder and we should go see it on Saturday night so we can go to the party on Friday." Nathan said

"Yeah that's it. So we will go on Saturday night but what are you going to do Brookie?" Haley said waiting for Brookes answer.

"Oh I think me and Jakie which reminds me where is my Boyfriend? Are just going to hang out at his house.

"Oh ok cool so I'll drive you guys to the party after the game on Friday and then I'll pick you up around seven on Saturday for the movie. okay?" Nathan said as he got up to go put his and Haley's trays away.

"Yeah that's great Nate." Haley said when he got back.

"Oh I just remembered Jake is driving me to the game so you two will have to go on without me." Brooke said still looking around for Jake.

"Oh Brooke how will we go on without you there who will mess up the driving directions and get to drunk to walk and make us leave early cause she can't stand up any more?" Nathan and Haley said in a sad tone.

"Ha ha funny! But if you to jokers will excuse me I am going to go find my boyfriend!" Brooke said as she got up and walked away.

Nathan and Haley watched Brooke still laughing at her.

"Hey Nate, Haley what's up?" Lucas said as he sat down at their table with Peyton right beside him.

"Oh Nothing just the usual pissing off Brooke." Nathan said as Haley and Peyton began to talk about their classes.

"Yeah dude!! So what are the plans for the weekend?" Lucas said looking over at Nathan who was staring at a smiling Haley.

"Oh um just a party on Friday and the movies with Hales on Saturday." Nathan stated as Haley and Peyton started to pay attention to them.

"Um would you guys excuse me for a sec I gotta take this." Lucas sad as he got up from the table. The rest of the table's occupants just continued talking without him.

"Hello" Lucas said to the person on the phone.

"Lucas meeting at my house Saturday night around 6:30 and bring Peyton" The voice on the line said then hung up.

"So Lucas who was it?" Haley asked as he made his way back over to the table.

"Oh it was just my mom wanting me to swing by the cafe after school." Lucas lied and everyone except Peyton believed him.

"Well lunch is almost over why don't I walk you to class Hales?" Nathan said getting up and offering Haley his arm.

"Oh why thank you! Bye Luc, Bye Peyton" Haley said getting up and bowing before taking his arm and waving to Lucas and Peyton as they walked off.

"SO Luc you going to tell me who it really was or are you going to keep me in suspense?" Peyton said as she slid a little closer to Lucas on the bench.

"Um I think it was Brooke inviting us over for a "NALEY" meeting at her house around seven on Saturday." Lucas said

"Ok one what's NALEY and two why does Brooke want us to meet at her house?" Peyton asked in a confused tone.

"Ok well Naley is Nathan and Haley's names combined and she wants us to go over to her house so we can brainstorm ideas of how to get Naley together before the end of summer." Lucas said still a little confused of the plan himself.

"Oh ok well I do have some ideas!" Peyton said as she got up so she could start going to class.

"Ok great why don't I pick you up around four and we will go out for dinner and then after we can go to Brooke's!" Lucas said as he kissed Peyton goodbye.

"Um ok so I'll see you after class she said as she walked in the opposite direction of Lucas to her art class.


	2. Realising whats right

After School on Friday --

"So Nathan are you ready for the Championship game tonight against the Bear Creek Warriors?" Haley Asked as she got into Nathans car so he could drive her to the game.

"Hales Babe you know I am always ready for a Game even a championship." Nathan said in a playful tone.

They both secretly loved games because that's when Haley would give Nathan a congratulatory kiss win or lose as long as he played.

Flash Back

You see this all started when they were about six you see Brooke was away on a "Vacation" or that's what her parents called it when she went to see her grandparents in New York. Well Nathan and Haley were playing in Nathans Back yard on one of the only days there mothers were actually home and they believed it was no fun to drink alone so Haley and her mother had gone over. So Nathan and Haley were playing and Haley fell down and scrapped her knee but she knew her mother wouldn't be happy if she told her so she started crying and Nathan ran inside and got her an antiseptic wipe and a bandage and brought them out to her.

"Here Hales let me fix it!" Nathan said as he wiped up the blood and then put the bandage on which made Haley smile.

"Thank You Nate!" Haley said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Oh I'm sorry Nathan it's just when a mommy's upset and a daddy helps her she kisses him or so I see on TV and I just wanted to thank you for helping me." Haley said blushing.

"Oh well than thank you!" Nathan said and then he kissed Haley back. The kissing went back and forth until Haley's mother told her it was time to leave from the kitchen window.

"Well Good Bye Haley!" Nathan said kissing her.

"Bye Nathan!" Haley said kissing him and walking off.

That was the first time Nathan and Haley had kissed after that they realised that they really weren't supposed to be kissing so they stopped but still stole the occasional kiss when no one was looking.

Then when On Nathan's 12th birthday Brooke had an awesome idea since it was a boy girl party that they should play seven minutes in heaven so they played.

"Alright I wrote everyone at the Party's name down in these two bowls. The pink one has girl's names and the blue one has all the boys' names except Nathan's because he's the birthday boy so he automatically gets to go first. So when you pick a person's name you must give me the card so I can take it out of the bowl and put it in this other bowl so no one goes twice. So Nate it time for you to pick a name from the pink bowl!" Brooke said as she passed Nathan the bowl.

"Ok Here it goes!" Nathan said as he picked out a little pink card from the pink bowl and handed it to Brooke.

"Ok So Nathan picked Haley!" Brooke said as she opened the closet door.

"Ok Hales Lets go" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the closet.

"So Nathan what should we do now?" Haley asked blushing when they got into the closet.

"Well I guess we should make out!" Nathan said with a smile because he had already realised his feelings for Haley.

"Well OK Nate but just to let you know I've never kissed anyone but you." Haley said still blushing.

"Well neither have I so let's try and keep that streak going he said with a laugh and then leaned in and kissed her. They then started moving toward the wall until Nathan had Haley pinned to the wall and they were in a heated make out session. That was until Brooke opened the door and they both exited and went to go sit on the couch and watch as Brooke picked out Lucas's name and they went into the closet and so on and so forth. And that is how the rest of Nathan's birthdays went.

It wasn't until Haley's15 birthday that talking of the next first came into play. You see because Haley's birthday is in the summer she usually has a huge party but that year she decided that since her parents were going to the Bahamas she, Nathan, and Brooke would tag along for the week of her birthday and then come back home. SO on the night of Haley's Birthday the three teen had dinner then went to the all age's club and danced until Brooke got really tired and went back to the room leaving Nathan and Haley dancing.

"So Hales Do you wanna take a walk on the beach with me?" Nathan asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Um Yeah sure Nate lets go."Haley said as she grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him towards the beach.

"So Hales how was your birthday?" Nathan asked as they walked down the beach Hand in Hand until they reach a quiet spot where they could sit and talk.

"It's been great being here with Just you and Brookie oh and I loved all my gifts especially your singing monkey (Haley's Favourite animal) and the Charm bracelet." Haley said blushing.

"Well that's good and your welcome for the gift which I will give you a new charm every time something memorable happens to us."Nathan said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"So Hales I was thinking... you know... um!" Nathan said

"Oh spit it out Nathan! After all it is my birthday." Haley said batting her big brown eyes.

"Ok Hales I was thinking we should make a sex pact!" Nathan said Blushing.

"Ok what is that?" Haley asked knowing full well what Nathan meant but wanting to see him squirm while he explained it t her.

"Ok so basically it means that if neither of us has had sex by a certain date we have sex with each other!"

"Ok I think that is a good idea because I'd rather my first time be with you my best friend than someone I barely know." Haley said looking into Nathan's serious and hopeful eyes.

"Alright then let's make the Pact that If by Prom we are not dating anyone we go to Prom together and then be totally cliché and rent a hotel room and do it." Nathan said.

"Alright Nathan! But what should we do to seal the deal Spit shake or Kiss?" Haley asked hoping he would pick the second choice.

"I think kissing is more mature than spit shaking Nathan said as he leaned into kiss her which as always turned into a passionate and heated make out session.

End OF Flash Back

"Well Hales Here We are at the Stadium!" Nathan said after there rather quiet Car ride where they were both thinking about there past.

"Ok Nathan well Good Luck! I'll be cheering for you" Haley said as she kissed him for good luck and they walked into the Stadium together.

"Thanks Hales and I'll be cheering for you during your routine at half time!" He said as she walked into the girls changing rooms to have her face painted.

Ten minutes later the Announcer Lucas's Friend Mouth McFadden started to announce the teams and Cheerleader he would be the commentator and announcer for the night.

"Alright Ladies and Gentle men may I introduce to you your Tree Hill Ravens! First we have our lovely Raven's Cheerleaders led by the lovely Brooke Davis and Haley James!" The Girls came out doing flips and Cartwheels.

"Now here are you Tree Hill Ravens! The Starting Line up for tonight is Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott, Tim Smith, Jake Jagielski, and Skills Antwon Tanner!" Mouth announced and everyone cheered. But Nathan got the most cheers especially from Haley. Mouth then went on to announce the Bear Creek Warriors who didn't get many cheers.

Half Time--

"What a great first half as the score stands its Raven's 60 and bear Creek 52! Congratulations guys keep up the good work in the second half! There will be a brief 5 minute intermission before the cheerleaders will perform their routines." Mouth said as the teams walked off to their designated change rooms.

Just as Nathan was about to follow Lucas into the change room he felt a pair of familiar hands around his waist.

"Hey Nate great game so far huh?" Haley said with a proud sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah I guess but we're only up by eight and I know whitey's gonna blow up at us as soon as I walk in there!" Nathan said in the happiest tone he could because he knew how proud Haley was of him. He just wished his mom or dad had come to his game.

"Hey Nate what's wrong your barely smiling and this is the state championship the Tree Hill Ravens could not have made it this far without you!" Haley said rubbing his arm in a comforting manner.

"Nothing's wrong Haley I'm fine!" Nathan said in a standoff-ish tone.

"Oh now I really know something is wrong because one you called me Haley instead of Hales and you only call me Haley when you are upset and Two because you didn't notice that I have your blue 23 on my cheek because I 'am specifically cheering for you!" Haley said in her concerned tone.

"Ok Hales you know me way to well! I am just kinda disappointed that neither of my parents even bothered to try and show up for my game!" Nathan said finally feeling a little less tense.

"Oh Nate I'm sorry I wish they were here but hey I go on in Two minutes and neither of my parents showed up either to see my final cheering routine! But hey at least we have each other and Brookie!" Haley said realising she had to go do her routine in like a minute.

"I guess your right Hales, I do have you guys but it just kills me that my aunt and Uncle come to everyone of our games to see Lucas but my parents haven't come to one of mine! But anyway Hales get out there and do your awesome routine and I promise I'll be watching!"Nathan said kissing her head and pushing her in the direction of the other cheerleaders.

"Thanks Nate and remember all of the loudest cheers are from me to you!" She said with a smile and began to walk off.

"Oh and Hales the loudest cheers while your performing will be from me to you!" He said blowing a kiss in her direction.

"Now we will commence our half time cheerleading completion!" Mouth said as people started to make their way back to their seats for the cheer completion.

"I would first like to introduce your Tree Hill Cheerleaders led by Co-captains Brooke Davis and Haley James!" The girls came running out of banner like a football team and then they did some cartwheels, waved, and blew kisses at the audience (Haley's were mostly at Nathan).

"And here are you Bear Creek Cheerleaders led by Clair Young!" The bear creek girls came out running and stopped in the middle of the floor in front of the Ravens and then looked out at the judges waiting for further instructions.

"Alright Ladies you will each perform one routine and then we will give the verdict and the best choreography award when the game is over and those girls will be our state Championship cheerleading Squad." One of the Female Judges stood up and said.

"Now we will flip a coin to see who goes first!" One of the male judges said as he walked into the middle of the gymnasium Where Brooke and Clair were waiting.

"Alright since the ravens team is winning they get to choose heads or tails?" The Judge said to Brooke.

"Ok we choose Heads!" She said in her loudest peppiest voice.

"And its Heads!" The Judge said.

"We'll go first!" Brooke said.

"Ok Girls now lest have clean competition so let's shake hands." The Judge said as he began to walk back to his post at the judging table.

"Alright Ladies you may begin!" One of the Female judges stood up and said.

The Girls all got into a V formation behind Haley and their Remix of Ashley Tisdale's "He Said She Said" Made by Miss P. Sawyer. When they were done everyone cheered and they ran off to the side. And the Bear Creek cheerleaders came on to dot their routine.

Just as Haley got to the side she felt herself being lifted off the ground by a pair of all too familiar arms. "So Nate what did you think?" Haley said as he put her down and began hugging her from the front.

"You guys were awesome and that song where did you get it?" Nathan asked extremely happy for Haley. Oh and Brookie to.

"Oh well thank you Nate! And the song was a remix of Ashley Tisdale's "He Said She Said" Made a by Miss P. Sawyer." She said as she broke the hug.

"Well you guys were awesome but if we want to be champions in both basketball and Cheerleading I gotta get back to the change room and meet the team!" He said as he walked away.

"Oh and Brookie you were awesome too I loved the looks you were giving Clair during the coin toss! A total B.Davis move." He said as he ran past Brooke to the change room.

--In the Ravens Change room. --

"Alright men now that our captain has graced us with his presence. I just wanted to tell you guys that I am really proud of how you are working as a team out there and win or lose this game I am extremely proud of you boys." Whitey said as they all stood up and clapped for him.

"Nathan can I talk to you for a second? The rest of you get ready!" Whitey said as he walked off to the office part of the change room.

"Sure coach what's up?" Nathan said as he reached whitey.

"Son you know that you have grown up to be a great player and a great man. You have been like a son to me and I feel as if I am your mentor so will you take some advice from an old man like me?" Whitey asked in a solemn tone.

"Sure coach anything you say!" Nathan said getting a little worried.

"Nathan I know I really shouldn't get involved in your personal life but that girl I always see you with I think her name is Haley! How do you really feel about her and don't just say she's your best friend because you don't even believe that." Whitey said.

"Well to tell you the truth coach I think I'm in love with her! But I don't know if she feels the same and I don't want to ruin our friendship." He said is a sincere tone.

"Well than son you have to tell her because one it will make you feel better and two I am almost 99.9 sure she feels the same way and I have heard it to from reputable sources. But he Its just some advice from an old man so take it or don't take it but championship games can be really romantic.

"Alright coach I'll think about it! But for now let's get out there and win the Ravens a championship!" He said as he ran to the door to meet his team mates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPlease Read and Review!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Champions But at what Price

--On the court--

"This is the start of the second half where one team will be the champions and the other the second place team in the state." Mouth said in a dramatic tone.

The rest of the game went much like the first half of the game.

Until there was less than a minute left and the Bear Creek warriors were down by 3 making the score Ravens 121 and warriors 118. So the warriors decided to start paying dirty and their captain body checked Nathan therefore stopping the clock.

"Oh Nathan Scott is down he is now being checked by the medic but Tree hill will probably get two free throws." Mouth said in a shocked tone.

"Oh my God Brookie do you think he's ok?" Haley said extremely worried.

"I don't know hales maybe you should go check?" Brooke said in a nervous mad tone that she only got when she was scared.

"Coach is ... is he ok?" Haley said on the verge of tears.

"I think so but he does have a bruise to the abdomen and his head did hit the ground pretty hard!" He said pushing Haley to cry.

"Can I see him?" Haley asked in the weakest voice Coach Durham had ever heard. She sounded like a broken shell of herself.

"Um I don't know?" Whitey said trying to see where Nathan was taken.

"Coach he's asking for Haley!" Lucas said as he came back from helping the medic carry Nathan into the change room for further examination.

"Well than Miss. James go see him!"He said seeing her face light up.

"Thank you coach!" She said hugging him and beginning to cross the court.

"Oh and Miss. James try to bring my player back out healthy within the next ten minutes for his free throws." He yelled to her as she ran to Nathan.

"Lucas where is Haley going?" A nervous Brooke said as she saw Haley's small figure vanish behind a door.

"She is going to see Nathan he is asking for her." Lucas said as Brooke broke down crying on the bench beside him.

"Lucas tell me the truth you were in there is gonna be ok? Because he is like my brother and I would never want anything bad happening to him!" she said as someone approached the bench where they were.

"Well He should be ok is what the medic said but you already knew that because he is one tough guy Brooke." Lucas said comforting her with his words.

"Brookie what's wrong?" Jake said sitting down next to his girlfriend and letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Oh I'm just worried about Nate he's like my brother." She said between sobs.

"Oh Brookie I'm sure Nate will be fine!" Jake said as he stroked Brooke's back to calm her down.

--In the Change room (the game was put on hold for 15 minutes to see if Nathan was Healthy enough to play or not!)

As Haley waked in the change room she saw Nathan lying on a pull out cot for examinations with his shirt off. She also noticed his stomach was bruised and his head was being examined.

"Um miss I am sorry but no one is allowed in here!" He said in a rude tone like this is not the time for some obsessed fan.

"Oh I'm sorry but the coach told me to come." Haley said still with tears in her eyes because she had yet to hear Nathan... Her Nathan speak to show he was ok.

"It's ok Rusty she's allowed!" Said Nathan his voice sounded as if he was in a lot of pain.

"Oh Nathan are you ok I was so worried about you and so was Brooke she even spoke in angry nervous voice!" She said with relief as she dried her tears.

"I'm Ok Hales it's just a bruise and my head should be fine as long as he finishes his examination quickly and I can go back out there and win the state championship." Nathan said as if he was trying to break free of some sort of constraint.

"Um are you sure Nathan maybe you should just let Lucas take your penalty's and you can sit out." Haley said in worried tone.

"No Offense Hales to anyone on the team but I am the only one who can shoot decent free throws and I have to finish what I started." Nathan said in a strong tone.

"Alright Nate you do what you have to do and I'll support you but you better not do anything this lovely doctor tells you not to or you'll have not only me on your case but the biggest pain of all Brooke Davis." Haley said as the doctor was just about finishing

"Well good Hales then the doctor will tell us the results and then we can go about our business." Nathan said as they now both knew they were making fun of the doctor.

"So are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend?" The doctor asked as he put down his clipboard and walked back over to Nathan who was now sitting up with his arm around Haley.

"No we're just best friends!"Haley and Nathan said simultaneously and them Haley let out a rather large sigh that made Nathan think that she wasn't happy about just being friends.

"Well Nathan you don't seem to have a concussion but your stomach is pretty bruised so you shouldn't do anything that will harm it other than that no heavy drinking and if you feel weird in any way you should go to the hospital but other than that I see no reason for you not to finish the game." Rusty said as they walked towards the door.

"So Nate ready to make those free throw?" Haley said before they turned the corner to go to the basketball court.

"Yeah I could make a free throw in my sleep in fact I'll make these free throws while starring at the specialist person in my life.

Out on the court--

"So Doc what's the word on my captain?" Coach Durham said.

"He's got a clean bill of health." Rusty said as he handed the papers over to the school board executives and went to take a seat.

"Well Nate are you ready?" Coach Durham asked.

"Yeah coach lets win this!" Nathan said extremely enthusiastically.

"Well Nate I'm glad to see your ok!" Said Brooke as she walked off to stand with the cheerleaders.

"Alright Ravens On Three!" Nathan said as the Team huddled together. "ONE, TWO, THREE RAVENS!" The team yelled and then went to their positions to finish the game.

Nathan was then handed the Ball and he starred directly at Haley and shot the ball which went straight through the hoop. He was then given the ball again and once again he stared directly at Haley and again made the shot.

"What an Impressive shot by Nathan Scott meaning that The Tree Hill RAVENS just won the championship!" Mouth Yelled enthusiastically.

"And the winner of the Cheer competition is The Tree Hill Ravens! The Award for best choreography goes To Miss Haley James and Player of the year is Mr. Nathan Scott. Congratulations to all of you and have a nice evening with that confetti was shot and everyone who was on the floor ran out on to the court.

"Congratulations Nathan I knew you could do it!" Haley yelled as she jumped into his open arms.

"Well thanks but you also deserve congratulations if I am correct miss Best choreography!" Nathan said hugging her.

"Congrats to you to Brooke on the Championship." Nathan said as Jake and Brooke passed them.

"You to Best Friends!! I am like so proud of you guys!" Brooke said as Jake assured her through the crowd of people and out of Nathan and Haley's view.

"Hales I think we should start heading over to Tim's party?" Nathan said in his most serious voice as he finally realised he had to come clean.

"Ok Champion whatever you want!" Haley said enthusiastically as she grabbed Nathan's arm as he began to lead her to the door.

"Hales just wait here a sec I just wanna congratulate Whitey!" He said as he left her and walked over to Whitey.

"He Coach congratulations on the championship!" Nathan said

"Well I should be saying the same to you Nate!" Whitey said as he hugged Nathan.

"Thanks coach for a great season but my number one fan needs me!" He said pointing at Haley who was talking Tim Smith.

"Well Nathan just remember there's romance in the air!" Whitey said as Nathan began to walk off.

"I know coach and I plan to use it!" Nathan said as he continued to walk towards Haley.

"Hey Hales ready to go?" Nathan said trying to get her away from Tim's stupidness.

"Yeah Nate let's go! Bye Timmy!" Haley said as they walked off towards the doors.

"Wow Hales Timmy! I know he's annoying but that's just wrong!" Nathan said laughing as they reached the car. He opened Haley's door and then closed it for her and went to the driver's side and got in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Please Read and Review xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Chapter will be up shortly probably by tomorrow!!


	4. What Happened

--In The Car--

"So Nate where is The party?" Haley said as they drove into their neighbourhood.

"Oh just at Tim's parents Beach House!" Nathan said as he drove up to the house seeing it full of people already.

"Haley, Nathan you guys finally made it!" Brooke said in her drunk voice as she hugged them almost falling in the process.

"Hey Brookie, Jake! How long have you guys been here?" Haley asked as she helped Brooke to stand up but still leaning on Jake for support.

"We got here 7 of my special cocktails ago!" Brooke said as she took a sip of her drink and began dancing beside Jake.

"She means we got hear 20 minutes ago and as soon as we got here she left me and i found her fifteen minutes later with Tim making Brooke's as they called them." Jake said trying to keep Brooke in One place.

"Oh I see well at least she's not our problem tonight!" Haley said as the noticed Tim walking up to them.

"Haley, Nate you made it here drink this! Me and Brooke invented it! Tim said as he gave everyone a shot.

"Wow Tim this is horrible how the hell can you guys drink this?" Nathan said as he downed his shot.

"Well there both already piss drunk so that could explain it!" Haley said as her and Nathan started laughing.

"So Hales do you want a drink?" Nathan said as they approached the kitchen.

"Um yeah sure I'll have your special drinks!"Haley said with a sexy smile than made Nathan wish he could just hold her and kiss her.

"Ok Hales the pink or the blue?" Nathan said his voice cracking as they reached the kitchen.

"Blue it reminds me of the ocean!" She said licking her lips.

"Well how about after I make you this drink we can go to the beach and Talk and celebrate!!" Nathan said finally regaining his composure.

"Sure Nate I'll go grab a bottle of my favourite vodka so we can celebrate properly." She said as she walked out of the kitchen to Tim's dad's den where Tim had once shown her had a fully stocked liquor cart.

"Nate your finally here!" Lucas said as he reached Nathan who was making a drink on the island in the kitchen.

"Yeah Lucas I've been here for like a half an hour you saw me when I pulled in and waved." Nathan said as if he was speaking to a five year old because he realised by Lucas's slurring that he was drunk.

"Well ok whatever have fun tonight!" Lucas said as he made a crazy gesture to one of the guys beside him and then walked off.

"Oh I intend to!" Nathan yelled as Lucas stumbled off in search of Peyton he hoped.

"Oh and what do you intend to do?" Haley said as she reached Nathan's side.

"Oh no I was just talking to my very drunk cousin!" Nathan said as he finished his special drinks and poured it into a glasses.

"Oh alright!" She said sarcastically.

"Well here's your drink should we go outside?" Nathan said as he handed her the drink.

"Yes I think we should!" Haley said as she linked arms with Nathan and they walked out of the beach house.

"Well Nathan I must say this is a very good drink." Haley declared as they walked along the beach till they couldn't see the party anymore.

"Why thank you Haley!" Nathan said with an bow. "Do you think we should sit?" He asked her as she stopped in front of him.

"Yes lets!" she said as she jumped up and sat down in the sand and motioned for Nathan to sit in front of her.

"So Hales here's to you winning the Best Choreography award!" Nathan said as he raised his glass.

"And Here's to you being player of the year!" Haley said as she raised her cup and tapped Nathan's.

"So Nathan what did you want to talk about?" Haley said as she sipped her drink.

"Well hales I have to tell you something really important ok and you have to promise not to say anything till I'm finished!" Nathan said in his most serious tone!

"Ok Nathan I promise but your freaking me out ok! It's nothing bad right?" Haley said in a concerned tone.

"No Hales it's nothing bad don't worry!" Nathan said while laughing quietly to him self \

that Haley always thought the worst possible things.

"Ok then Nathan go ahead and tell me what you need to tell me!" Haley said getting anxious.


	5. Can you feel the love tonight

"Ok Hales Do you remember that day when you came over to my house when we were six and you came over to my house with your mom for one of our "Play dates"! Well that day you scrapped your knee and I took care of you and then kissed you because that what parents are supposed to do when they help each other! That Day Haley I fell In Love with you! No you know what It was probably that first time I saw you on the playground with Brooke the day we met and I helped you guys with that bully." Nathan said and then paused to see the look on her face. It was a look he had never seen before but he knew he had to continue.

"So Hales I have basically loved you for as long as I've know you but just recently did I get some advice that pushed me to put aside our friendship and tell you the truth about how I feel." Nathan paused again to look at her once again and this time he saw an expression of Haley's that he knew quite well the look of Love in her eyes that gave him the courage to finish his speech.

"Well Hales know I ask you do you feel the same about me." Nathan said with only hope in his eyes.

"Well Nate this is really surprising see um I'm sorry but like this guy and he is really tall like 6'3, loves basket ball, has the sexiest raven hair I have ever seen and oh when I look into his blue eyes I could get lost for hours oh and he has the hottest Body I have ever seen."Haley said while laughing internally but trying to keep a straight face on the outside.

"Oh Really Hales so I confess my love to you and you tell me about your crush! What are you trying to break my heart?" Nathan said getting upset.

"Um Nate Did you even hear me?" Haley said now outwardly laughing that Nathan wasn't really thinking about the fact that she just described him.

"Yes Hales You like a tall guy who loves basket ball and has blue eyes and raven hair oh and he has a really hot body!" Nathan said upset but he soon replayed what he had just said in his mind and realised who Haley was talking about.

"Oh Hales this is great news!" He said picking her up in the air and swinging her around.

"Yeah Nathan but what do we do next because I want to date you but I don't want to lose or friendship!"Haley said as she stood up in front of Nathan.

"Hales Baby our friendship won't change it will only get stronger so now I ask you will you go out with me tomorrow night." Nathan said pulling her down onto the sand with him.

"Alright on one condition though you have to promise not to tell anyone until we are officially going out!" Haley said knowing that Brooke would flip and she wanted to go out with Nathan once before Brookie knew.

"Alright it's a promise!" Nathan said

"Ok then let's go back to the party!"Haley said as she got up and then pulled Nathan's hand up.

"Alright Hales but wait a sec." Nathan said as then began to walk but then he stopped.

"What is it Nathan?" Haley asked as she stopped him front of him.

"This!" Nathan said as he leaned in and kiss her. Haley almost immediately kissed Nathan. All they could here was the sound of the waves crashing on the sand and the warmth of the summer air on their faces as they pulled away. It was the perfect Kiss in both their eyes.

"Wow" they both said simultaneously.

"Alright Hales now if you want we can go back to the party!" Nathan said as he grabbed her hand.

"Alright Nate but I just want to tell you one thing!" Haley said as she pulled him closer to her.

"What Hales?" Nathan said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You Nathan Scott are the only guy I have ever kissed!" Haley declared and then kissed Nathans cheek and pulled him toward the house only to cause Nathan to trip and end up on top of her.

"Oh really Well you are the only girl I wasn't forced to kiss and may I add that it is your fault I had to kiss the other girl!" Nathan said as he flipped them over so she was ontop.

"Oh really and who was this other girl and how is it my fault you had to kiss her!" Haley said a little upset that he had kissed someone else.

"Oh It was Brookie because apparently you said that I was an awesome kisser and that you never wanted us to stop." Nathan said as Haley blushed.

"Oh I see well then!" Haley said beginning to mumble so Nathan leaned up and kissed her so she would stop.

"It's ok Hales I felt the same way and she is nowhere near as good a kisser as you are!" Nathan said as Haley smiled and the started to get up and pull him up with her again so they could now go back to the house.

"So know we have to face the music but remember don't tell anyone Nate at least not until Sunday!" Haley said as they reached the house and went in to find Brooke and Jake.

"Nate, Hales we found you!" Brooke said as she launched herself at them leaving jake there just starring.

"Ok Brookie I think it's time to get you home!" Haley said as she and Nathan helped Brooke stand upright.

"No I wanna stay there is still lots of time to party!" Brooke said in a five year old whiney tone.

"Brookie if you come with us I promise to let you borrow those red shoes you wanted to borrow!" Haley said bargaining with her.

"Yeah Come on Baby lets go I'll drive you home." Jake said

"No Jake it's ok you stay and Have fun Nathan and Haley will drive me home." Brooke said as she kissed Jake and walked off Balancing on Nathan and Haley's shoulders.

"Ok Brookie you sit in the back seat and lie down and we'll be home in about twenty minutes." Nathan said as he pulled out of Tim's Driveway.

"Ok Nathan wake me up when we get there." Brooke said ash she fell asleep in Nathan's BMW SUV.

The rest of the car ride went by pretty silently Nathan and Haley held hands the entire time and when they knew Brooke was fully asleep they would steel kisses.

"Alright Brookie were here!" Nathan said as he parked in her driveway.

"Oh ok can one of you help me inside or maybe both." Brooke said as she tried to stand up but was not succeeding.

"Yeah sure Brookie but where are your keys?" Nathan asked as they reached the door.

"Oh Man I gave them to Jake but I think there is a spare in that fake rock over there." Brooke said as Nathan went to go look for a fake rock.

"Ok Brooke here is the key now let's get you up stairs." Nathan said as he picked Brooke up fireman style and carried her up the stairs with Haley right behind him. When they got upstairs he placed her on the bed as Haley got her Pyjama's ready for her.

"Ok Nate go into the washroom and get the bucket in the closet and some towels!" Haley aid as she changed Brooke's pyjama's.

"Can I come in or are you still changing her." Nathan said as he knocked on Brooke's ensuite bathroom door.

"You can come in and put the towels on the bed and the bucket on the right side of the bed and then we can go.

"Ok will do!" He said as Haley went downstairs to wait for him.

"Alright Bye Brookie we will see you in the morning!" Nathan said as he walked toward her bedroom door.

"Nathan she loves you and you love her Naley must get together!" Brooke said as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Ok Brookie!" Nathan said as he closed her door and went downstairs to join Haley.

"Alright Hales Now It's time for me to drop you off." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Alright Nate lets go." Haley said licking her lips.

"Well Here We are!" Nathan said as they reached the top of her rather long driveway.

"Ok well good night Nathan!" Haley said just as she was about to get out of the car he pulled her back and gave her one last kiss and then he watched as she went in and drove off to his house. Where he parked his car in the drive way and went up stairs to lie down. Five minutes later Nathan got a call.

"Nate I heard a noise and I'm scared can you come over!" Haley said in a panicked tone.

"Yeah Sure Hales I'll be right over." Nathan said not even thinking he just grabbed a bat from his room and the key to his house and ran to Haley's.


	6. The thing that went bump in the night

He didn't even use the front door he went straight to the tree beside her window and climbed right into her bedroom causing Haley to scream till she realised that it was just Nathan and hit him really hard.

"Shit Hales!" Nathan whisper screamed.

"Hey you scared me!" Haley said hugging his arm as tightly as she could.

"Ok Hales stay here with the door locked and I'll go look around!" Nathan said as he kissed her and walked to the door. He checked every bedroom and every closet and every other place someone or something could hide in her house the only room and found nothing. He then walked back to Haley's and knocked on her door.

"Nate is that you?" Haley asked through the door.

"Yeah Hales it's me open up!" Nathan said.

"How do I know it's really you?" Haley asked still scared.

"I don't know you should just trust me!" Nathan said getting upset.

"No, I'll ask you a question that only Nathan could answer. What is the incident of 1996?" Haley asked.

"Oh come on! Ok I ripped my pants while on your parent's boat and had to wear your Barbie pyjama pants for the whole day." Nathan said blushing. As she opened the door and let him in.

"Geese Hales!" Nathan said as he walked into her room and Haley closed and locked the door again.

"Well I'm sorry I was scared and I wasn't sure." Haley said sitting on her bed beside him and hugging Nathan's arm again.

"Well Hales I checked everywhere and I found nothing!" Nathan said.

"Nathan can I come over to your house and sleep with you?" Haley said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah of course Hales let's go!" Nathan said as he grabbed his bat and Haley and walked down stairs. They then walked over to Nathan's house and went up stairs to Nathan's bedroom.

"Um Nathan do you have anything I could sleep in?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah here's a shirt and some of my old basket ball shorts. Don't worry there clean!" Nathan said as he handed them to her.

"Well Turn around so I can change!" Haley said and Nathan turned around.

"Oh and Nathan I forgot to tell you how much I like your boxers with the little 23 on them!" Haley said as she slid off her clothes and slid on Nathan's clothes.

"Gee Thanks hales I'm sorry I couldn't put on more clothes but when my Haley I mean you call me in a panic about you being in any possible danger I just run!" Nathan said in a serious tone.

"Oh Nate I'm sorry and I'm glad that you care that much for me" Haley said as she sat on the bed and then tapped Nathan on the shoulder to come lie with her.

"Well Hales I care deeply for you and I would never want anything bad to happen to you!" Nathan said as he lay down beside her and closed the light.

"Goodnight Nathan my protector." Haley said as she snuggled in close to Nathans body and began to drift off.

"Goodnight Hales My Beautiful!" Nathan said as he wrapped his arm protectively around Haley's waist and Drifted off to one of the best sleeps of his life.

Nathan woke up around 11 o'clock the next morning by s knock on the door.

"Hales baby wake up!" Nathan said as he shook her arm a little and then got up from the bed and started to put pants on and then went down stairs to see who was at the door.

"Hold on I'm coming!" He said as he reached the door. He then opened it.

"Well good morning Nathan!" Said his Aunt Karen. At the door was His aunt Karen, His uncle Keith and his cousin Lucas.

"Sorry to wake you Nate but we wanted to come over and congratulate you on last night's game and on winning player of the year." Keith said

"Oh well thanks guys why you don't..." Nathan said but was interrupted by Haley.

"Nathan who is it?" Haley said as she reached the bottom of the stairs still wearing Nathans shirt and shorts.

"Oh Good morning Haley!" Keith said as she stood behind Nathan with a bright red face.

"Morning Mr. & Mrs. Scott!" Haley said as she waved from behind Nathan.

"Well as I was saying why don't you guys come in and we can talk!" Nathan said as he showed them to the living room and then he and Haley excused them and went upstairs to change.

"Oh My God Nathan they probably think we're sleeping together!" Haley said in worried tone.

"Oh come on Hales they know were best friends and we have a reason." Nathan said as he finished he went over to Haley and squeezed her shoulders lovingly.

"Alright so we go down stairs then I stay till lunch and then I have to go home and get ready for our first official date." She said as she kissed Nathan and walked out of the room with Nathan on her tail they both went back into the living room.

"So Nathan would you like to explain why you have a girl over when your parents are clearly no home!" Karen said as Keith and Lucas just laughed.

"Well I drove Haley and Brooke home last night after the party and then I went home! But as soon as I got home Haley called me in a panic saying she heard a noise in the house and was scared. So I rushed over to check out the house for her. I didn't find anything but she was still scared so we came back here and she slept over." Nathan said.

"Well what a courageous act. Why don't we all go into the kitchen and celebrate with this lovely cake your aunt made." Keith said

"Yes lets!" Karen said as she went to the kitchen with Haley and Lucas leaving Nathan and Keith in the living room.

"Nate can we talk for a sec?" Keith asked

"Sure Keith what's up?"Nathan said sitting on the couch in front of Keith.

"Well Nate I know you and Haley are just friends but if it ever amounts to more I just want you two to be safe and think before you act. God knows if your parents didn't always leave you here lone you wouldn't be tempted." Keith said.

"Listen Uncle Keith I and Haley are fine and as for my parents I think both me and Haley miss our parents but we know enough to be good while there not here." Nathan said with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Nate I know you miss your folks and you wish they were here but your dad called me yesterday and said that they would be home in a few weeks for some of the summer." Keith said and as soon as he finished Nathan began to cry and it takes a lot to make Nathan Scott cry. He then excused himself and went upstairs.

"Keith where's Nathan?" Karen said as Keith walked into the kitchen.

"He went upstairs crying." he said in Karen's ear so that Haley and Lucas couldn't here but Haley did!

"Would you excuse me for a second?" Haley said as she left the table to see Nathan.

"Nate it's me can you let me in!" Haley said as she could hear Nathan crying on the other side of the door.

"Hales!" Nathan said as he opened the door extremely teary eyed.

"Nate what's wrong?" Haley said as she locked the door then hugged him as they sat on the couch in his room.

"Oh well my uncle Keith was talking to me about if we ever got together to be safe. And then he said that if my parents were here they wouldn't let me do this stuff and thank god that they called him yesterday and told him that they were coming home in few weeks." Nathan said trying to stop crying and be strong while Haley was there.

"I'm just upset because well they called my uncle Keith but they didn't call me. They didn't call when I won my award and the state championship and they didn't call to at least tell me themselves." Nathan said.

"Oh Nathan I'm sorry! I know exactly how you feel my parents never call and they barely come home and when they do it's usually at night while I'm asleep and then they fly out at noon the next afternoon. And at least your parents came to your sixteenth birthday my parents sent a car and a diamond Necklace and came home for three days two weeks later." Haley said and now she was crying.

"Oh Hales babe I'm sorry! But at least we can be abandoned together now why don't we go down and have some lunch and then you can go home and do what you have to do before our date but if the restaurant didn't have a dress code I would tell you to go like that because you are so sexy when you wear just normal clothes." Nathan said as he dried the final tears and gave a famous Scott smirk.

"Alright Nathan but first let me give you something to make you feel better." Haley said as she kissed him and then got up and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.

"Alright then now that everyone's here lets have some cake." Keith said as Nathan and Haley sat down at the table.

"I'd like to propose a toast to our tree hill Ravens!" Karen said as they all raised their waters. 20 minutes later the Scott's left. Leaving Nathan and Haley alone at the house.

"So Hales do you want some Mac and Cheese for lunch?" Nathan said as he got out the package from the cupboard.

"After this morning I think it is a good Idea! So how about we watch a movie while we eat?" Haley said as she jumped off the table and onto the counter beside where Nathan was cooking.

"Sure Hales why don't you go pick one out from the movie room." Nathan said as Haley jumped off the counter and went to the room which was entirely filed with DVD's!

"Ok hales Lunch is served!" Nathan said as he placed a plate in front of her on the floor and one for him and then sat down for a picnic style lunch in the middle of his living room.

"So what are we watching?" Nathan said as he poured some pop out for each of them.

"Oh just our favourite movie." Haley said as she pressed play on the remote and The Beverly Hillbillies came on.

"Aw Hales this was the first movie we went to see at the movies just the two of us!" Nathan said as he leaned over and kissed Haley. They then ate there lunch and finished watching the movie or making out while the movie was on and then around 2 o'clock Haley left to go home so she could get ready for her date with Nathan.


	7. Romance is in the air

When Haley got home she couldn't decide what to wear so she called over Peyton because she knew that Peyton wouldn't ask questions. About fifteen minutes later Peyton was there.

"Hey Peyton come on up stairs." Haley said as she showed Peyton in and then began walking up the stairs.

"So Hales why am I helping you pick out an outfit for this business meeting instead of Brooke?" Peyton asked as she walked into Haley's closet and sat on the couch.

"Because I really don't want Brooke to spend hours going through my closet eyeing what she can borrow while I try on clothes and she gives me answers without even looking!" Haley said as she pulled out her rack of items that are maybe's.

"Well Ok let's get started!" Peyton said as she pointed Haley toward the change room in the closet.

"Ok so keep in mind I have to go to the most upscale restaurant in tree hill." Haley said as she came out in a black strapless short dress with sequins.

"I think that is a little to Brooke!" Peyton said.

"Yeah I think it is Brookes." Haley said as she went back into the change room.

"So why are your parents making you and Nathan go to this dinner when they're not going to be there?" Peyton said.

"Oh well It's someone whose important to the bank and they promised they would meet them but then cancelled and said I would meet them instead and I'm bringing along Nathan one so we can maybe still see our movie after and in case these people are creeps." She said coming out in a low cut blue dress with patterned black overlay.

"Well this is really fancy but it's more for a hot date of dinner and dancing not a business dinner." Peyton said.

"Yeah maybe I need to be a little more conservative!" Haley said knowing that by the expression on Peyton's face that was the dress to wear on her date.

"Ok So how many more are there because I have to meet Lucas in like a half an hour." Peyton said checking the time on her phone.

"Oh I only have 3 more." Haley said.

"Well this one is great!" Peyton said as Haley came out in a light blue bubble dress.

"Yeah well let me just try on the other two and you can pick." Haley said as she went back into the change room.

"So..." Haley said coming out in a purple tight fitting dress with only one strap.

"It's good to!" Peyton said as Haley went back in to the change room.

"Ok so this is the last one!" Haley said as she slipped on a tight red dress with a small slit in the chest and came out.

"Well Again more for a date! Like a first date dress so you're not showing too much like the other dates dress but you do look sexy enough for the guy not to be able to stop looking at you." Peyton said and with that statement she knew this was the dress that she should wear!

"Ok then thanks Peyton I'm going to wear the blue one!" She said as she walked Peyton out.

"Alright bye Hales I'll see you later!" Peyton said as she walked back to her car and left.

Haley spent the next few hours getting ready! She put her dress on, got her red strappy heals; she curled her hair and put on the necklace Nathan had gotten her for her birthday. Then around 6:30pm there was a knock at the door. So Haley went down stairs to answer the door.

"Oh Hey... Brooke!" Haley said as she opened the door.

"Hey Hales I was just coming over because I hadn't heard from you all day." Brooke said eyeing Haley's outfit.

"Well I thought after how much you drank last night you would still be sleeping." Haley said as she walked into the living room with Brooke.

"So where are you going Hales? I thought you and Nate were going to the movies tonight." Brooke said as she sat down.

"Oh out with one of my dad's clients! Can you excuse me for a second Brookie I left the curling iron on!" Haley said as she ran up the stairs and text messaged Nathan saying not to come over because Brooke was there and she would call when Brooke left. And signed it Haley with a Kiss.

"Well Haley I think you look good but why are you going to this dinner instead of your parents?" Brooke said.

"Oh well my dad made the meeting but then said he couldn't make it and told the people that I would go to dinner with them." Haley said.

"So you're going to dinner with strange people looking that hot." Brooke said

"Well yeah but I invited Nate to go with me one because I had already made plans with him and two because he can protect me if they are creeps." Haley said.

"Oh I see well why didn't you ask me to come?" Brooke said.

"Well you said you had plans with Jake and I didn't want to bother you!" Haley said sincerely.

"Well Ok your right these plans with Jake are pretty special so I should get going but you have a great time with Nate!" Brooke said as she Hugged Haley and left. Haley then text messaged Nathan saying the coast would be clear in about five minutes. Within ten minutes of Haley fixing her hair there was another knock at the door.

"Hello Nathan!" Haley said as she opened the door.

"Hello Haley! Wow do you look beautiful." Nathan said

"Well thank you! You look really good to!" Haley said with a blush.

"Well why don't we get going!" Nathan said as Haley locked her house and her and Nathan walked arm in arm to his car. He then helped her in and got in himself and drove off to the restaurant.

"Oh Nathan this is the most exclusive restaurant in town how did you get us in?" Haley said as Nathan opened her door and then handed the keys to the Valle and offered her his arm!

"Good Evening young man may I help you?" The maître d' said.

"Yes Reservations for Scott party of two." Nathan said

"Oh right this way Mr. Scott!" He said as she led them to a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant.

"Thank you!" Nathan said as he pulled Haley's chair out for her.

"Wow Nate this is really Romantic how did you do all this?" Haley said as she looked around at the candle light on their table and rose petals and they were sitting in a secluded area.

"Well I made a few calls. But nothing is too much for you Hales." Nathan and then Haley leaned over the table and kissed him.

"So Nathan what are you going to order?" Haley said as she looked up to find Nathan staring at her.

"Oh um I think I'm going to get the Prime Rib. What about you?" Nathan said.

"Oh I think the chicken Parmesan!" Haley said just as the waiter came.

"May I take your order Miss?" said the waiter

"Yes I will have the chicken Parmesan with a side of mixed vegetables." Haley said handing the waiter her menu.

"And for you sir?" The waiter asked

"I'll have the Prime Rib with a side of vegetables. And your best red wine!" Nathan said as he handed the waiter his menu.

"Very well sir!" The waiter said and walked off.

"Nathan!" Haley said hitting his arm.

"What Hales?" Nathan said.

"Why did you order their best wine?" Haley said.

"Because I wanted to!" Nathan said as he reached over and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Oh Nathan you really Know how to treat a girl." Haley said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Well you're not just a girl your Haley the most special girl." Nathan said kissing her hand again.

"Nathan can I tell you something?" Haley said.

"Sure Hales you can tell me anything." Nathan said.

"Well I've never really been on a date before." Haley said.

"Oh Hales me neither!" Nathan said just as the waiter came with their food.

"Your Chicken Miss!" The waiter said as he placed her food in front of her.

"Your Prime Rib Sir! Oh and Your Wine." The Waiter said as he put Nathans food and the wine on the table and left.

"Well Haley Bon Appetite!" Nathan said as he poured Haley some wine. The rest of their dinner went on smoothly they talked ate and shared small kisses and played footsie under the table.


	8. Truth and feelings

-------------------Over at Brooke's house--------------------------------------------------------------

Around 5 Jake had gotten to Brooke's house and they had watched movies and Made out until 7 when Lucas and Peyton came over.

"So let the first ever Naley meeting come to order!" Brooke said as she sat down at the table and ate some chips.

"So Ok does anyone have any ideas?" Jake said as he took some chips.

"Well I have a few said Peyton." As she took some chips.

"Ok P. Sawyer so do but you go first and our writer Lucas will Jot them down." Brooke said as she handed Lucas a pink pad and pink pen.

"Alright so my first idea was that we lock them in a closet without any method of communication and force them to talk! I was thinking maybe the storage closet at Lucas's mom's cafe. The other Idea is that we plan a vacation up north and then we give them wrong Directions in the woods and they get lost with a picnic basket with instructions that force them to tell each other everything. The other one is just your basic blackmailing them into telling each other." Peyton said and then sat down.

"Wow P. Sawyer those are great ideas I never knew you were so devious." Brooke said.

"Ok anyone else have any ideas or want to share anything." Brooke said.

"Well I just have something to say! Said Jake from his spot next to Brooke on the couch.

"Ok Jakie what is it?" Brooke said.

"Well what if they get together without our help?" Jake said.

"Jake man what would lead you to say that?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah Jakie?" Brooke said finding this new development weird.

"Well I may have over heard Whitey talking to Nathan last night about Haley and about how romantic championship games are. Hell Nathan even confessed his feelings about Haley to whitey." Jake said

"So Jake they were talking but the feelings thing is a little weird because he won't even tell me and I'm his cousin." Lucas said.

"Well Jake what did he exactly say?" Peyton asked.

"Whitey basically said what are you doing with Haley do you have feelings for her or what and Nathan said I think I'm in love with her and then whitey told him he should tell her how he felt and that Championship games are romantic." Jake replied.

"Wow Jakie that is a development because Whitey is like Nathan's mentor and he really listens to him but Nathan still is really stubborn so he still probably needs a push in the right direction as does Haley." Brooke said taking some more chips.

"Well I did see something else!" Jake said.

"What else did you see Jake?" Peyton asked intrigued.

"well when I went out on Tim's Balcony looking for you I saw Nathan and Haley holding Hands and walking along the beach and then I don't know if Nathan tripped or Haley pulled him but he fell on top of her and then they started kissing and then he flipped them so she was on top and they kissed again before getting up and walking again until Nathan stopped her and pulled her in for a kiss and then they continued walking hand in hand to the house." Jake said taking more Chips.

"Wow Jakie but there's one flaw with that Nathan and Haley Kiss and get extremely flirtatious after every game." Brooke said.

"Yeah I could swear they look forward to games just so they can kiss and say its congratulatory." Lucas said.

"Yeah and If that's true then a championship would make then ten times more flirtatious." Peyton added.

"Ok fine guys but let's make a bet! I $20 bet they'll get together on their own." Jake said

"Ok I'm in I bet $50 I get them together!" Brooke said.

"Well I'm betting with Jake $20 on them getting together." Peyton said.

"And I'm following in my Girls shadow and betting $20 they get together on their own. Hey Nathan's a crafty guy." Lucas said raising his hands as if he was being arrested.

"But just in case since school ends next week we should use Peyton's idea and go up north to Haley's parents cabin and spend the weekend there." Brooke said.

"Wait Haley has a cottage up north?" Jake asked.

"Yeah! So do I and Nathan there set up like our houses here with Nathan and Haley beside each other and mine across the street but I said Haley's because hers has like five guest rooms and mine and Nathan's have like game rooms and stuff instead." Brooke explained.

"So you guys have these mansions , Cottages up north and beach houses." Peyton asked.

"Yeah but Lucas has a beach house that his grandparents left him!" Brooke said.

"Yeah but man are you guys like rich I bet you have property's in other countries to don't you?" Peyton said.

"Oh just Villa's in Italy that's it!" Brooke said.

"Alright Brookie!" Jake said.

"Well It's getting late I think it's time for us to leave!" Peyton said as she got up and hugged Brooke and then pulled Lucas towards the door and they left.

"So I'll tell Haley tomorrow about next weekend!" Brooke said to Jake when they were alone.

"Yeah ok!" Jake said

"So do you wanna spend the night?"Brooke asked.

"No Brookie I have to get up early and work tomorrow morning so I'm going to go." Jake said kissing her cheek and leaving. Brooke got a weird vibe from him but decided to ignore it and watch some TV and go to sleep early because she knew her hear needed it after the night before.

---------------------Back at Nathan and Haley's date-----------------------------------------------

"Sir was all of your food cooked to your standards?" The waiter asked as he came and took their plates.

"Oh yes very well!" Nathan replied.

"Can Interest you in a desert or a coffee?" the waiter asked.

"Yes please!" Nathan said as the waiter handed them their menu's and walked off again.

"So Hales what looks good to you?" Nathan said as he looked over his menu at her.

"Oh I don't know what do you think?" Haley said glancing back at Nathan with her chocolate brown eyes.

"How about we each order something that we think the other will like and split them?" Haley said.

"Sure!" Nathan said just as the waiter came back.

"May I take your dessert order?" the waiter asked.

"Yes I would like a piece of chocolate mousse cake and a Banana milkshake with two straws!" Haley said as she handed the waiter her menu.

"And for you sir?" The waiter said to Nathan.

"I would like an ice cream crepe with chocolate syrup and bananas inside." Nathan said as he handed the waiter his menu and the waiter walked off. The waiter then came back five minutes later with their desserts.

"Wow Hales that milkshake looks awesome and so does my favourite Cake!" Nathan said as he took a bite of her cake.

"Well that crepe looks awesome but Nate you know that crepe's are my second favourite." Haley said.

"Yeah Hales but it's not my fault we share a common first favourite! How much chocolate mousse cake can we really eat?" Nathan said as he and Haley laughed.

They fed each other there deserts and shared the milkshake until there was no more and then the waiter returned with their bill and took away their plates. Nathan paid the bill and tipped the waiter and then offered Haley his arm and they walked out of the restaurant. They then got Nathan's car from the valet and left off to the next surprise Nathan had for Haley.

"So Nate where are we going now?" Haley said looking at the clock which read 8:30pm.


	9. The Rest of the night goes

"Oh just a little dance club that someone has been trying to drag me too for a few weeks." Nathan said as they drove into the busier part of town.

"Oh Nathan really but you hate dancing!" Haley said.

"Oh I do but not with you! You make everything worth it." Nathan said as they reached their destination and parked the car. He then went around the car and opened Haley's door for her.

"Well let's get our dance on!" Haley said as she pulled him towards the club.

"Can I see your Id's?" The bouncer said as they walked up to the door.

"Yep!" Haley said as she handed him her Id and then Nathan handed his.

"Ok you two can go in! Oh and here are your VIP Bracelet's Mr. Scott." The bouncer said. They then put there bracelets on and went into the club.

"Nathan how did you score VIP bracelets?" Haley asked as she pulled Nathan toward the dance floor.

"Oh the owner is my dad's client and his old college roommate." Nathan said as a slow song came on and they began to dance.

"Well Nathan Scott you are full of surprises!" Haley said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Hales do you want to get a drink?" Nathan said as they finished dancing to the third song that had come on.

"Sure but the line up is so long!" Haley said.

"Well then let's go to the VIP bar." Nathan said as they walked up a set of stairs.

"So Haley what do you want to drink?" Nathan said as she looked around.

"Oh um a cosmopolitan!" Haley said looking around worriedly everyone looked so serene.

"Ok One cosmopolitan and a rye and ginger." Nathan said handing the bar tender 10. The bar tender then handed Nathan 2 drinks. And he handed one to Haley.

"Um Nathan I've gotta go to the washroom hold my drink." Haley said as she walked off. About five minutes later she came back with a weird look on her face.

"Haley what's wrong babe?" Nathan said as he put his arm around her.

"Nathan all these people are doing drugs that's why they all look so happy there all high." Haley said.

"Oh Haley I'm so sorry I didn't know! Why don't we just go back down stairs and dance." Nathan said as they made their way towards the stairs he knew how much Haley hated drugs after having Brooke almost overdose in Nathan's hands once at a party in the ninth Grade.

"No I'm sorry Nate but... Can we just go somewhere else?" Haley asked.

"Sure Hales I know the perfect place." Nathan said as they left the club and walked towards his car.

"I'm really sorry Hales I know how much you hate drugs!" Nathan said.

"It's ok Nate I know you were just trying to do something nice and get us in to the club as VIP's. Haley said as she kissed his cheek.

"We're here!" Nathan said as they reached the docks. He then got out of the car and opened Haley's door for her.

"Oh Nathan the dock remember when I thought you how to dance here so we could go to the dance." Haley said.

"Yeah so why don't we just dance here!" Nathan said

"But Nate there's no music." Haley said.

"Au contraire!" Nathan said as he pulled out a little radio form the back of his Car.

"Oh Nathan!" Haley said as he turned it on and she walked over to him and they began to Only Fooling Myself by Kate Voegele.

"Hey Hales I think we should make this our song!" Nathan said as he pulled her close to him.

"Yeah Nate I think your right it describes us so well!" Haley said as she kissed him. They danced the rest of the song and then they realised it was already 1:00 am.

"Nathan it's getting late I think we should start heading home." Haley said.

"Ok Hales but first can we just sit down." Nathan asked.

"Ok Nathan!" So hales I had a really great time with you and I was just wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Nathan said as he handed her a box.

"Yes of course Nathan I would love to be your Girlfriend." Haley said as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Well open the box." Nathan said.

"Ok but it's not like an engagement ring or anything right." Haley said.

"No Haley; Now open it!" Nathan said as she tore off the bow and opened the box revealing a bracelet with a heart shaped pennant.

"Oh Nathan it's beautiful!" she said as he put it on her.

"Well a beautiful gift for a beautiful girl." Nathan said kissing her.

"Oh and its engraved N.S H.J." Haley read.

"Yep I do!" Nathan said as he opened the car door for her. And then got in himself.

"So when should we tell Brookie?" Haley said nervously.

"Well we can either go to brunch with her like we do every Sunday and tell her or you can just wear the bracelet to brunch and let her examine it and she'll figure it out." Nathan said as he pulled out of his spot at the dock and began to drive to their homes.

"Well I don't know if we should tell her maybe we should wait!" Haley said.

"Why don't you want to tell Brookie she's already going to flip when she finds out about tonight!" Nathan said.

"Maybe your right Nate plus I heard she has been plotting to get us together by the end of the summer." Haley said.

"So let's do the right thing and screw up her plans by telling her tomorrow." Nathan said as they reached their street.

"Yeah so tomorrow at Brunch we tell her." Haley said as they reached her house. Nathan then got out of the car and opened Haley's door and then he walked her to the door.

"So goodnight Hales!" Nathan said as he kissed her passionately.

"Goodnight Nathan!" Haley said kissing him and then opening her door and going inside.

Nathan then drove off back to his house. He thought he saw something in the bushes outside his house but decided to brush it off. So he parked his car in the garage and went inside. But little did he know that someone had been watching him and Haley from the bushes since they had gotten home. And that person was not happy with what they saw and did not plan on loosing what was at stake.

Please Read and Review

I really hoped everyone likes this chapter and I promise i will update as soon as possible or probably by Halloween!! So enjoy reading!!


	10. NEWS! NEWS! NEWS!

The next morning Haley was awoken by her phone ringing at 8:00.

"Hello" Haley said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Hales where the hell are you?" And angry voice said.

"Um I'm still in bed what time is it?" Haley asked.

"It's eight and it's time for you to get your ass up and meet me down stairs!" Brooke said.

"Oh ok Brookie I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs." Haley said.

"Ok and don't forget to call Nathan and wake him up so we can get going to brunch." Brooke said as Haley hung up the phone and began to get dressed. She put on her favourite blue graphic tee with heart throb written across the chest and her Victoria beckham jeans with her black converse and the bracelet Nathan had given her and grabbed her new marc Jacobs's bag and grabbed her cell and dialled Nathan's number.

"Good morning boyfriend!" Haley said when Nathan picked up the phone.

"Morning Sexy! And to what do I owe for this wake up call?" Nathan said.

"Oh the Brooke monster woke me up and now she's waiting downstairs for me and I am to wake you up so we can go out for brunch." Haley said.

"Well then I will get dressed and meet you ladies at my house!" Nathan said.

"Alright boyfriend I'll see you in ten" Haley said as she fixed her hair.

"Ok I'll kiss you later!" Nathan said as he got out of bed and threw on his faded American Eagle jeans and a blue polo with his new black Nike airs. He then grabbed his keys and his phone and went down the stairs to meet the girls.

"Well Good morning miss James!"Brooke said as she hugged Haley.

"Morning Brookie! Let's go over to Nathans so we can go eat your probably starving." Haley said as she pulled Brookes arm and they ran towards Nathan's garage.

"Morning Hales, Brookie!" Nathan said eyeing Haley.

"Morning Nate!" Brooke and Haley said simultaneously.

"So where shall we eat breakfast this morning?" Nathan said as they began to back out of his drive way.

"Well I was thinking ZiZi's." Brooke said.

"what do you think Hales?" Broke said as she caught Haley staring at Nathan from the passenger seat.

"What? Oh I think that's perfect." Haley said

They drove to ZiZi's and Nathan handed the Valet his keys. Then he, Haley, and Brookie went inside.

"Table for three!" Nathan said as they reached the front desk.

"Oh Mr. Scott right this way." The Maitre-d as he showed them to their usual table by the window he then handed them there menu's and walked off.

"So what are you guys going to get?" Nathan said.

"I think I'll get the banana crepes with chocolate sauce!" Haley said directly to Nathan.

"And I think I'm going to get the super breakfast plate."Brooke said

"Well I'm going to get the French toast breakfast plate!" Nathan said.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom would you to excuse me." Nathan said as he got up and walked to the washroom. He then text messaged Haley to come meet him.

"Brookie I'm going to go to the bathroom can you stay here and put in our orders if the waiter comes by?" Haley asked as she got up.

"Sure hales but don't be too long." Brooke said.

---------------------------------------At the bathroom. --------------------------------------------------------

Haley felt a familiar pair of muscular arms pull her backwards into a closet.

"Hey you!" Haley said as she pulled Nathan down to her lips and kissed him.

"Well I have been waiting to do that all morning!" Nathan said as he kissed her back and they then started making out.

"Nate as much as I'd love to stay in this broom closet and make out with you all day but we have to get back to the table or Brookie will get pissed off!!" Haley said moving out of Nathan's embrace slowly.

"Alright Hales Brookie wins this time but at least after we tell her we won't have to hide in Broom Closets any more well at least from her!" Nathan said.

"Speaking of telling Brookie when should we break the news to her?" Haley asked.

"How about after we get our food! Or when you think it's the right time you just touch my thigh!" Nathan suggested. And left her standing in the broom closet.

-------------------------------Back at the Table----------------------------------------------------------

"Well you're finally back!" Brooke said as Nathan sat down across from her.

"Yeah so where's Hales?" Nathan asked

"Oh she went to the washroom." Brooke said.

"Oh ok well Brookie how was your weekend?" Nathan asked.

"It was Ok me and Jake spent a lot of time...." Brooke said before she was cut off.

"May I take your orders?" the waiter said.

"Yes you may! I'll have the super breakfast plate!" Brooke said handing the waiter her menu.

"Very well and how would you like your eggs?" the waiter asked.

"I'd like them sunny side up with white toast." Brooke said.

"And for you sir?" the waiter said turning toward Nathan.

"I would like the French toast platter with my eggs over easy and white toast! And the other young lady with have the banana crepes with chocolate sauce." Nathan said as he handed the waiter both his and Haley's Menu's.

"Very Well Sir and can I get you all anything specific to Drink?" The waiter asked.

"Yes 2 virgin Margaritas for the ladies and an iced tea for me!" Nathan said as the waiter wrote it down and walked off.

"Wow Nate Margarita's nice idea I really need one even if it is a virgin." Brooke said as she saw Haley walking back to the table.

"Well Hales you're finally back!" Brooke said as Haley sat down between them.

"Did you guy's put in the order?" Haley asked.

"Yeah Nathan did and he even ordered us margaritas!" Brooke said.

Twenty minutes later there food arrived.

"So Hales I was wondering what are the plans for next weekend?" Brooke said eating her egg.

"Oh Nothing yet!" Haley replied squeezing Nathan's thigh.

"Well good then I think we should all go up to your cottage and bring Lucas, Peyton, and Jake." Brooke stated.

"Well Brookie I think that's an awesome idea to celebrate the end of Junior Year." Haley said.

"So Brookie, Haley and I would like to tell you something!" Nathan said taking a drink of iced tea.

"Ok what is it?" she said taking a drink, sitting back, crossing her arms, and starring at Nathan and Haley.

"Ok So Brookie... On Friday... On the Beach... Well...We... Um!" Haley said starring into space.

"Well what is it Haley?" Brooke said annoyed.

"We're officially dating!" Nathan said as Haley grabbed his hand!"

Authors Note

What will Brooke's Reaction be?

Who was watching them on their date?

All will be answered in the next Chapter when you Read and Review!!!


	11. Reaction and Deals!

"Wow that's great you guys! "Brookie said as got up and hugged them.

"But I kinda already knew!" Brooke said

"What how we only went out yesterday?" Haley said still holding Nathan's hand.

"Well I saw you guys pull in last night and figured I would come over and the three of us could do something! And then I saw Nate walk you to the door and kiss you and I was like what the hell was that!" Brooke said nonchalantly.

"Brooke Oh My God why the hell didn't you say anything?" Nathan said.

"Because one I wanted to make you squirm and two I want you two to do something for me."Brooke said with her evil Brooke Davis smile she inherited from her mother.

"Ahh Brooke!! Well what do you want?" Haley said.

"I want you guys to pretend you're not dating until the camping trip this weekend!" Brooke said.

"Um Why Brookie?" Haley said with a puzzled look.

"Oh no Brooke what did you do you've got that plotting Brooke look on your face." Nathan said.

"Well I kind had this club of People who were plotting to get you guys together by the end of the summer!" Brooke said

"Yeah and?" Nathan said.

"Well it was me, Jake, Peyton, and Lucas and well we picked this weekend to start our plotting and so when we discussed it Jake said that he thought maybe you two were already together because he apparently heard Nathan talking to Whitey about something regarding you two, and then he saw you guys kiss on the beach." Brooke said.

"Um Ok what was he talking about with Whitey?" Haley said

"Um Hales Babe can we talk about that later?" Nathan said squeezing her hand.

"Oh ok! Well... continue Brooke." Haley said

"Ok so Jake bet us that you guys would get together on your own if you already weren't dating and we all bet against him so I want to win the bet so you have to pretend you're not dating!" Brooke said.

"No Brookie! Nathan and I will not pretend!" Haley said sternly.

"Please Hales I really can't let him win he was so snippy with me yesterday and I can't let him win." Brooke pleaded.

"Well Brooke if we do agree what are you going to do for us?" Nathan said squeezing Haley's thigh to calm her down.

"Well maybe we could go to Italy for a few weeks paid for by my parents and stay in my villa." Brooke said.

"Well Brookie that's a start but why don't you give me and Hales a few hours after brunch to talk about it and we'll get back to you." Nathan said as he paid the bill for brunch and everyone got up to go home.

----------------------------------At Haley's house after Brunch---------------------------------------

"So Hales Babe what do you think about Bookie's proposition?" Nathan said as they sat on the sectional ion her living room fingers intertwined while watching  
TV.

"Nathan how can you even be thinking about this?" Haley said looking at him curiously.

"Well I know you don't like lying hales but a free trip to Italy!" Nathan tried persuading her.

"Nathan Babe I really don't care about Italy but maybe if we get some alone time." Haley said.

"Well Hales sneaking around for the next week may be kinda fun." Nathan said as he stroked her forearm.

"Well Ok Nate but only because you explained it and convinced me not Brookie." Haley said as she kissed Nathan's cheek and snuggled into him. They then started making out as they watched a movie.

"So Hales what should we do know? Should we tell Brooke?" Nathan said.

"Nathan I don't want to hide!" Haley said in a sad tone.

"I know hales babe but just do it for me!" Nathan pleaded stroking her hair and back.

"But Nathan I want to tell my mom." Haley said.

"Then tell her Hales we don't have to hide from the world just from the school and the town."Nathan said still comforting Haley.

"Ok then why don't you go over and tell Brookie and I'll call my mom!" Haley said as she dried her tears and kissed Nathan's check.

"Alright Hales if you're gonna call your mom than can you tell her to refrain from gossiping to the other women form the hills as they call it! At least until Next week?" Nathan said as she was walking up the stairs.

"Ok Nate but there is one person I can't prevent my mom form calling and that is your mom so be prepared for a call!" Haley said as she blew him a kiss and continued up the stairs. Nathan then left Haley's house and walked across the street to Brookes.

-------------------------------Over at Brookes-------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked over to Brooke's house and knocked on the door.

"Well Well, Well if it isn't my best friend Nathan Scott?" Brooke said in a drunken tone.

"Yep in the Flesh!! Um are you Drunk Brookie?" Nathan asked as he walked into the house.

"Maybe just a little drunk. But to what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to my house?" Brooke asked as she sat down on the couch across from him.

"Well Brookie I just wanted to come over and tell you that Haley and I have agreed to keep our relationship a secret until after this weekend." Nathan stated.

"Well that's great Nate I'm glad. So we will begin planning our Italy trip the Monday we get back from the cottage!" Brookie said in her own Brookie excited perky tone.

"Ok Brookie so I'm going to home right...." Nathan said as his phone began to ring.

"Ah Brookie I gotta take this but why don't you call hales and the three of us can do something later ok." Nathan said as he hugged, answered the phone and left.

--------------------------------------------------At Nathan's house.-----------------------------------------

"Hello" Nathan said into his phone as he sat down on his couch.

"Well if it isn't my son?" Deb Scott said in a rather perturbed tone.

"Hey Mom how is Thailand or was it Russia you were in?" Nathan said.

"Well it's neither were in New Zealand." Deb replied.

"That's good so how are you and Dad?" Nathan said trying to distract her from what he knew was coming.

"We're fine your fathers working away with his cases. Oh we saw Brooke's father last week her mother is apparently in Italy with Lydia James so I'm going to meet them there tomorrow." Deb said.

"Oh well that's funny cause I see their daughters every day." Nathan said in a mean tone so it would be like a shot to their parents never being there.

"Oh Nathan sweetie I Remembered why I called!" Deb said disregarding Nathan's comment completely.

"Oh really and why was that?" Nathan said having forgotten.

"Well because I just found out that my son is dating a Miss. Haley James and didn't bother to tell me!" Deb said

"Well Come on Mom it's not the type of news you usually would care about I mean it is rather big news for me and Hales!" Nathan said in pissed off tone.

"Oh and what kind of news is that?" Deb said

"Well News about me!" Nathan replied still quite pissed off.

"Nathan that's not true I know about everything that happens to you!" Deb said

"Oh really you didn't know about the Championship even though I emailed you about it! You heard about it from Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen. And you didn't even call me after you found out you told them to congratulate me. And with this Haley thing Mom even if I had told you do you really think you would have given a damn about how I really love Haley ? No you probably would have just turned around and bragged about knowing first to Mrs. James as she probably did to you which is why you called me!! Not to find out about what's going on in my life just to get upset I didn't fill you in on the Tree Hill Gossip." Nathan said know completely angry.

"Well Nathan I'm sorry you feel that way!! But we will have to discuss it some other time because I have to go pack for my flight so have a great summer!! Oh and your father is going to come back to Tree Hill for some meetings in a few weeks he'll be there for two weeks in July and One in April." Deb said

"Ok Mom Bye I talk to you later." Nathan said angry.

"Alright Sweetheart I love you bye." Deb said as she hung up/ Right after Nathan herd the door bell ring and quickly went to open it.

....

Who will be at the door?

And what will happen in the summer???

Please Read and Review to find out!!!!


	12. Lazing About

"Hales Babe." Nathan said trying to sound as happy as he possibly could.  
"Nate I'm sorry I came over as fast as I could and I brought Chips!" Haley said as they walked into the living room.

"Thanks Hales but I'm fine." Nathan said as he kissed her.

"Yeah that's Bull Nate We both know that it's really hard to talk to our parents." Haley said as she comforted Nathan and opened the chips.

"Yeah Hales you know you're so beautiful I can't ever keep anything from you." Nathan said as he kissed her which then turned into a passionate make out session.

About Twenty Minutes later there was another knock at the door. Nathan kissed Haley's head and got up to get the door.

"So what are you guys having a party and didn't invite me?" Brooke said as she walked past Nathan into the living room.

"No Brookie we were just..." Haley tried to explain.

"Making out!! Good cause If not Nathan that lip gloss really isn't your shade." Brooke said as she sat down on the couch next to Haley.

"Ok Brookie you caught us!!!" Nathan said as he sat down on the other side of Haley.

"So does either one of you want to explain why I got a frantic call from my mother about oh no not me but you to!" Brookie asked.

"Well Haley told her mom who told my mom who then told your mom and each of them called or were called and were notified about that subject but they don't even ask about us." Nathan said.

"Well then Screw them let's make this a BFF and BF day! We'll watch movies, stuff our faces and just hang out like we used to do." Brookie said as she got up and went to Nathan's DVD room to pick put some DVD's. She came back to find Nathan and Haley Curled up on the couch kissing.

"Ahem!" Brooke coughed loudly.

"Oh sorry Brookie!" Haley said as she pulled away from Nathan mid-kiss.

"Ok so I picked out some movies!! But there is one rule No making out during the movie!! Oh and I get my own couch!" Brookie stated as she grabbed the biggest fluffy blue blanket, sat on the couch and pressed play on the movie.

"Fine Brookie ruin all our fun." Nathan said as he crossed his arms over Haley's chest.

"Oh Nathan stuff it and Watch the movie." Brookie said.

"I'm going to go get some snack and drinks Haley said as she got up from the couch. When she reached the kitchen doorway she motioned with her finger for Nathan to follow her.

"Um I'm going to go to the Washroom!" Nathan said as he got up and walked off. Brooke just rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the television. When Nathan reached the kitchen he was immediately pushed toward the cupboard and kissed. They then slid down to the floor and began making out.

"What the hell are you guys doing? The movie just finished." Brookie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"We were just um..." Haley tried to explain.

"Oh you were just making out!!" Brookie said.

"Yeah Brooke we were cause that's what people who are dating do." Nathan said.

"Well Whatever I'm going to go I'll see you guys tomorrow and remember our deal!! Oh and Nate nice abs." Brookie said and left

The rest of the day went on with Nathan and Haley making out and lying on the couch watching TV and movies.

"Hey Nate I'm really tired can I just crash here with you tonight?" Haley said as she hugged Nathan from the back.

"Alright Hales lets go upstairs." Nathan said. As they reached the stairs then Haley jumped on Nathan's Back.

"Come on Boy Friend give me a piggy back ride up to your bed." Haley said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright Hales." Nathan said as they began their journey up the stairs.

"Oh Nate I just checked my drawer and there are no pyjama's so can I borrow something of yours to sleep in?" Haley asked.

"Sure Hales just grab one something of my drawer." Nathan said as he went to the washroom to change. When he came out he found Haley lying on his bed in nothing but his favourite Duke University blue devils t-shirt and watching tv.

"Nathan what's wrong?" Haley said as he slummed into bed.

"Oh nothing Hales it's just look so fucking sexy with your hair in messy bun and in my clothes!" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Oh Nathan shut up I look like a mess." Haley said as she playfully slapped him and then reached up and planted a gentle kiss on his lips this turned into another of their famous make out sessions. Until they realised it was almost three in the morning!

Around 7:30 Nathan's Alarm went off barely fazing the tired couple until a horrible screaming ringtone began to play from Nathan's phone signalling it was obviously Brooke calling.

"Oh My gosh Nate it's like almost eight!" Haley yelled as she got up.

"Calm down hales we only live ten minutes away from school." Nathan said as he totally dismissed Brooke's call.

"well we should get dressed and you should..." Haley began but then looked over at Nathan's shirtless body and forgot what she was going to say.

"What hales!" Nathan asked and then looked at her staring at him and smirked.

"Call Brookie back!" Haley said as if she was repeating it to him.

"Hales I know I'm incredibly sexy but you should really be getting ready fro school not staring at me." Nathan said

"Shut up Nate! Oh and I'm going to go take a shower as soon as I find some clothes." Haley said rummaging through her drawer.

"Ok Hales I'll go after you. And I'll call Brooke while your in there." Nathan said.

"Oh My god Nate I really need to refill my drawer there is like only a black mini skirt and a light blue tank top! And you know how much I love wearing Skirts!" Haley said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on Hales just go take a shower and put it on because one we have to get to school really soon and two because I think you look sexy in skirts." Nathan said with another smirk.

"Alright Fine Nate!" Haley said blushing and then walked off to shower and change.

Nathan picked out a black pair of jeans and light blue lacoste polo. He then grabbed his cell and dialled 3 for Brooke's number.

"Why the hell didn't you answer before?" Brooke asked when she answered the phone.

"Well good morning to you to Brooke."Nathan said.

"Yeah whatever! Where the Hell is Haley?" Brooke asked.

"She's in the shower! She fell asleep here last night." Nathan explained.

"Oh whatever now remember our deal." Brooke said.

"Yeah I remember! So do you need us to pick you up?" Nathan said

"No that's ok Jake's Picking me up." Brooke said.

"well ok then Brooke we'll see you later! Oh and Jake just pulled into your driveway" Nathan said and then hung up the phone.

"So what did she want Haley said as she walked out of the washroom dressed with wet blonde hair all at her back.

"She just wanted to remind us about the deal." Nathan said.

"Oh ok!" Haley said.

"You can use my mom's hair dryer and straightener if you want its in her room!" Nathan said as he began walking toward the washroom.

"Oh ok thanks!" Haley said in a sort of hurt tone she was afraid Nathan was already starting the deal and was pulling away from her.

"No problem! Oh and Hales..." Nathan said as she turned around and he kissed her lips passionately. "Good morning!" Nathan said and then walked into the washroom.

Haley touched her lips with a smile and then walked off to the Scott's master bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later she walked down the stairs hair blow dried.

"Well I guess My hot girlfriend is finally ready." Nathan said as he kissed her.

"Why thank you boyfriend." Haley said.

"Oh and while you were getting ready I went over to your house and grabbed a pair of light blue flip flops, a white and light blue TNA hoodie, your school bag, and a black purse." Nathan said as he stepped away from the counter and handed everything to her.

"thank you Boyfriend!" Haley said and they walked to his SUV where he opened the door for her and got in himself and they drove off.

What will happen at school on Monday???

What will happen on their weekend away?????

Read and Review to find out


	13. friends find out! Realtionships will?

I just want to say how sorry I am about not updating for so long. I have had alot of family stuff and A ton of Homework but that's What IB entails. Well here's what I've come up with so far and after next week is Winter Break so I will have more free time to Update regularly!

----------------------------------At School---------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Hales here we go!" Nathan said as he pulled into a parking spot at tree hill high school.

"Yep! So I guess no kissing only acting couply like we always do." Haley said with a sigh.

"I know babe but it's only a week and we can kiss when no one's looking!" Nathan said as he kissed Haley's forehead and turned off the car.

"Alright Nate lets go before we're late for English!" Haley said and then squeezed Nathan's hand and got out the car.

They walked into school hand in hand as they always do. They went to their lockers where they saw Brooke, Jake, Peyton, and Lucas.

"Well, well good morning to you two!" Lucas said.

"Morning!" Nathan and Haley said simultaneously.

"Where were you two all weekend?" Peyton asked.

"Oh we just hung around! Mostly watching movies, TV and Doing homework." Haley said

"Oh cool! Well I thinks about time we go to class!" Brooke said.

"Ok Babe!" Jake responded and then kissed her and walked off with Lucas and Peyton to his first period music class.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Brooke whisper yelled as they walked toward the class.

"What do you mean Brooke we're just acting Normal!" Nathan said in a firm tone.

"Oh yeah my ass! You two are wearing matching outfits and your acting all lovely dovey!" Brooke said.

"But Brookie that is how we always act! All lovey dovey couples honey moon phase!" Haley stated and then walked into English class with Nathan right behind her.

Brooke was appalled but realised that they were acting normal it was her who was overreacting.

The rest of the week went on the same! They went to class, they kissed in empty hall ways and storage rooms and when they were home. Haley had even slept over at Nathan's every day. That was until Thursday!

That Thursday everything was going the same as the rest of the week that was until after school.

It was during cheer practice for the final pep rally of the year. The girls would do one final routine and the basketball Championship will be celebrated.

Unfortunately though as the girls were practicing their new routine the basketball team was watching them. And Nathan kept making goo-goo eyes at Haley every chance he got.

And when Jake finally realised it he didn't think it was just the usual look Nathan gave Haley this look was special it was a look of true love and the new difference was that Haley was returning the exact same look. And when he though back on it they had been more couply than usual all week. He was beginning to think he might win the bet. About a minute later Haley excused herself to go to the bathroom. And as soon as she reached the other end of the gym she wiggled her finger in a motion for Nathan to follow her but if you weren't looking you would definitely have missed it. He then excused himself from the conversation he was having with Lucas and walked off for the washroom. Then when I decided to follow them and see what they were up to I noticed my Brooke's face all upset and glaring in that direction. That was when I realised something was definitely going on and I need to prove it! Brooke would forgive me someday. So I perused my theory and found Nathan just walking into the supply closet as I reached the hallway. So what do I do other than grab my camera phone open the door and take as many pictures as I could?"Jake said backing away from the door.

"Jake if you value your life give me that phone." Nathan said re-buttoning his shirt.

"No Nate!" Jake said putting the phone in his pocket.

"Come on Jake we can't tell anyone right now but after this weekend you can tell whoever you want." Nathan said calmer now.

"Oh My Gosh it all fits together now. Why you two have locked more lovey dovey than usual, why Brooke has furious and jumpy whenever your around. You two got together and she is forcing you to pretend that you two are not together probably with a bribe or something, until after the weekend so she can win our stupid bet." Jake said

"Wait that bet she told us about how much was it for?" Nathan said.

"Oh I, Peyton, and Lucas bet Brooke $20 each that you would get together on your own and she bet us $50 that she would get you two together." Jake said.

"Oh My God she had us pretend for a measly $60!" Haley said now furious.

"Yeah I guess!" Jake said

"Well Then this is one bet Brookie is going to lose." Haley said

"Come on now Hales as much as I love pissing off Brookie I really do want to go to Italy!" Nathan said.

"Oh come on Nate you guys have more than enough money to go to Italy on your own and even if you do go your parents will probably be there." Jake said.

"I guess your right but how are we going to show everyone that we're dating?" Nathan asked.

"I know how Haley spoke up but Jake we're going to need your help."Haley said.

"Ok I'm in what's the plan?" Jake asked as they stood in front of Haley so she could tell them her plan.

What will Haley's Plan be?

Will there weekend away still happen?

Will Brookie ever forgive them?

************************You'll Find out soon******************************************


	14. The Plans!

"Alright so you know how at the end of their year pep rally the Cheerleaders give the Basketball team there awards and a kiss on the cheek after presenting them with their medals." Haley said

"Yeah!" Nathan and Jake said simultaneously.

"Well I always Present Nathan his so why don't I just kiss him on the mouth and see where it goes from there."Haley said with a smile.

"You know what Hales for lack of a better plan that sounds great as long as you two play up the kiss a lot."Jake said as he walked back into the gym.

"Well miss James shall we begin practicing for our dating debut?" Nathan said as he bent down to kiss her.

"Nathan wait! What about Brookie?" Haley said

"What about Brookie she manipulated us! She lied to us! And she bribed us! I mean I love Brooke as much as you do she's one of my best friends but I really think she'll get over it after all it was just a stupid bet It's not like we told her last or forgot to tell her." Nathan said hugging Haley.

"Ok Nate your right so let's just go back into the gym before they come to look for us and we can practice kissing later!" Haley said kissing Nathan's cheek and skipping into the gym.

Back in the Gym Haley went over and joined the girls and they began practicing their routine and Nathan went over to sit with the boys and talk about basketball and summer. Half an hour later practice was finally over and it was decided that everyone going away for the weekend to Haley's cottage was going to meet at Haley's house to discus rooming, transportation and everything else they needed to bring up with them.

------------------------------------------At Nathan's House--------------------------------------------------

"So we're taking three cars!" Haley said

"Why Hales?" Brookie questioned annoyingly.

"Because Brookie Me and Nathan are going up tomorrow right after the pep rally so we can set everything up for everyone and get some food in there!! And neither of you guys has a big enough car that can hold all four of you and all of your luggage!" Haley said

"Fine Hales!! What else do we need to discuss?" Brooke said crossing her arms

"Ok there is just the matter of Room assignments and giving everyone directions since Nathan and I have agreed to get all of the food and beverages for the weekend." Haley said

"Ok so here is how Haley's cottage is laid out! There are three floors including the main floor and a game room/ basement, there is a lake a pool a hot tub and each bedroom has an ensuite wash room. Now it's only fair that we pick rooms out of a hat. Now how do you guys want to separate or do you each want your own rooms?" Nathan said

"Um how about we split into couples and you two can each have a bedroom." Peyton stated.

"Ok whatever you guys want. Ok so there are 4 bedroom between the two upstairs floor and two bedrooms in the game room. So how about we only use the upstairs bedrooms and we number them one and two on the third floor and three and four on the second floor." Nathan said and then took out four sheets of paper and numbered them. But when he shook the hat he only put in one and two because that way they would be at the bottom and he and hales would get the top floor and the others would get the other floor.

"So I'm thinking of a number from one to ten the person who guesses closest gets to pick first and then we will go again to see who gets to pick second and so on and so forth."Nathan said

"Alright six!" Peyton guessed

"Eight" Brookie guessed

"Three" Haley said

"Well the number was four so Haley picks first!" Nathan said putting the hat in front of her.

"I got number one which is oh how funny my bedroom." Haley said as she put her number on the table and grabbed the hat from Nathan.

"Ok know I have a number from 1 to 10!" Haley said

"Nine" Jake guessed.

"Four" Lucas guessed.

"Seven" Nathan guessed.

"The Number was eight so Nathan gets to pick now!" Haley said passing him the hat.

"Alright I got Number 2 so Hales and I have the top floor now you two can either just choose rooms on the next floor when we get there or you can pick now! But keep in mind they are both exactly the same except one is blue and one is red." Nathan said

"Fine we'll just take the blue room as long as that's ok with you two!" Brooke said

"Fine with us we love sleeping in red rooms!" Lucas replied looking at Peyton because anyone who's ever been to Peyton's house knows her room is Dark red to portray her tortured artistic soul.

"Alright then we are all set. Oh wait as for directions I'm going to give Lucas and Peyton the GPS in My car so they won't get lost because if Brookie's driving and they follow her they definitely will." Haley said handing them the GPS.

"Alright Haley thanks" Lucas said and everyone got up hugged for the girls shook hands for the guys and left.

"Well that was a weird coincidence Nathan!" Haley said with a knowing face when they left.

"Why Haley James are you implying I lied to our Friends so I could sleep with you?" Nathan said in a shocked tone.

"Yes that is exactly what I am implying and if you did there will be consequences!" Haley said sitting down next Nathan on the couch.

"Well what are these consequences? Are they this?" Nathan asked as he leaned down and kissed Haley's lips as passionately as he could and she put her hands behind his head to keep him close. This turned into a make out session and somewhere in-between Nathan's top was removed and Haley's shirt was unbuttoned.

"Now those were great consequences! And Great practice for tomorrow." Nathan said.

"Now Nate this was my plan so I just wanna make sure my hottie of a boyfriend is ok with coming out to the entire school tomorrow at the assembly."Haley said sitting on his lap and looking into his bright blue eyes.

"I'm fine with it Hales as long as I get to be with you and hey think about it no matter how it goes over with the school we can leave right after and have a whole uninterrupted night alone at your cottage." Nathan said hugging her, kissing her head and getting up to leave since it was after midnight.

"Where do you think you are going mister?" Haley said

"Home its getting kinda late and I'm going to have to drive for like two hours tomorrow to get to your cottage."Nathan said

"Well why can't you just sleep here?" Haley asked

"I don't know hales we haven't slept apart one night since we got together as a couple I guess I'm just waiting for you to get tired of me." Nathan said

"Aw Nate you know I always sleep better with you beside me and trust me I will never get bored of your buff arms holding me and protecting me all through the night."Haley said getting up kissing him and then turning off the light and pulling him up the stairs after her.

One hour later they had changed for bed had a goodnight kiss that turned into a make out session and Nathan had Haley's waist under his arm protectively and they were drifting off to sleep or so he thought until.

"Nathan are you asleep?" Haley asked.

"No Hales I just closed my eyes what's wrong?" Nathan said still not opening his eyes.

"Well I was just thinking you don't think Brooke is going to do something stupid because of this plan do you?" Haley asked concerned after what had happened freshman year.

"No Hales I don't for two reasons one Jake will be with her the entire time this time and two we will be watching her all weekend. So go to sleep Brooke will be Fine we will be fine and tomorrow will go great as long as we sleep now."Nathan assured her.

"Ok Nathan thank you good night."Haley said then rolled over and closed her eyes.

The next morning Nathan woke up and put on a pair of black Khaki shorts and a blue polo to show his school colours as per what whitey told them to wear today.

Haley got dressed in her Cheerleading uniform and the two headed off to what would be a great Day for her and Nathan at least.


	15. What Happens when you play wiht fire?

There school day was basically normal they went to all their classes and did nothing considering it was the last day of school. They ate lunch with their friends then around fourth period they were called down to the gymnasium for the End of the year pep rally.

"We've had a great year this year and as always all of the students both Academic and sport have stepped up and made Tree hill high one of the top schools. And so today we come together and recognize all those students who have excelled." Principle turner said and then bean announcing all of the academic and sports awards given out

"Now I would like to give these last medals of honour to our Basketball team who have been the first team to win a state championship since 1970! And to help me hand out these awards I would like to call up our Cheerleaders who have also won the Sparkle classic award this year for their wonderfully choreographed dance by Brooke Davis and Haley James."Principle turner said handing the mic over to Haley.

"Well we just want to say thank you to principle turner for the wonderful introduction. Yes Tree Hill High has had a great Year this year with much to celebrate but Know I think we all want to welcome our Basketball team to the stage to get there medals so Girls line up." Haley said as she and the other cheerleaders lined up with medals in their hands to put around the necks of the basketball team.

"First up we have Christopher Abbott..." Mouth began to announce the players.

They were lined up basically anyone of the guys that was dating a cheerleader got her or someone who didn't have a boyfriend. After Tim there was Lucas and Then Nate and this was the moment when the plan would go into action.

"Tim Smith shooting guard, Lucas Scott Small forward." Mouth announced as they got there medals.

"And Last but not least your MVP for the season and Team Captain Nathan Scott."Mouth announced and everyone began to cheer. Nathan bent down to get his award and Haley but the medal on his neck leaned up and placed a slow passionate kiss on his lips causing a loud cheer form the students and many whistles. As soon as they pulled apart they were each given many dirty looks and many smiles that said finally until you reached Brookes disappointed face and Whiteys glowing smile.

"Wow! Nathan would you like the podium." Mouth said in a shocked tone.

"Um yeah sure!" Nathan said as he took his trophy and walked over to the podium after squeezing Haley's hand.

"Well thank you for the award guys and I just want to say let's try for a back to back championship this year. And maybe a second Sparkle Classic award for Brooke and My Girlfriend Haley's Cheerleading team!" He finished and everyone cheered and he and Haley walked off the stage followed by the rest of the team but they didn't stop to sit back down they continued to Nathan's truck which was already packed with all their stuff for an easy leave right after the awards.

----------------------------------------In the Car-------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy Crap Nathan that was amazing!" Haley said kissing him

"You were amazing to Hales!" He said kissing her back and pulling out of the parking lot.

"And congrats Mr. MVP! Wow I'm dating the MVP of the school Basketball team. Did you have any idea you were even getting the award?" Haley asked staring at him as he drove.

"No idea Hales. And yes you are dating the MVP slash Team Captain of the State Champions the tree hill Ravens." Nathan said as the pulled onto the Highway.

"Nathan babe how do you think they will react when they get here tomorrow?" Haley said thinking about Brooke.

"Hales I think she will be upset at first more at Jake than at us but she will get over it by the end of the weekend."Nathan said kissing her head.

For the rest of the trip they exchanged comments until Haley fell asleep and then Nathan just watched her and drove. When they finally reached the cabin he woke Haley up.

"Hales babe wake up we're here!"Nathan said nudging her.

"Ok I'm going to go open the house and then I'll come back and help you bring in the stuff from the car." Haley said

"No Hales just open the door and then go lie down I'll bring everything in and then join you."Nathan said kissing her head and then going to open the trunk.

"Fine Nathan I'll meet you in our room!" Haley said walking tiredly away from the SUV. She walked into the house and walked up the stairs and into her room. Ten minutes later after Nathan brought all of their stuff into the house and walked upstairs.

"Hey baby!" Haley said as Nathan walked into the room.

"Hales your still awake? Babe I'm sorry were you waiting for me??" Nathan asked sliding into bed beside her.

"You know I can't sleep without you beside me Nate!!" Haley said as she closed her eyes and slid closer to Nathan.

"Goodnight babe!" Nathan said and closed his eyes.

They were woken by the next day by a very loud knocking on the front door!

"Nathan! What is that?" Haley said from under Nathans arm.

"I think it's the door Hales!" Nathan said with a sigh.

"Nate I think we have to answer the door because I know that the Brookie Monster is the one pounding on the other side." Haley said trying to get out from under Nathans Arm.

"Fine Hales but I think it's better if we just stay here in bed." Nathan said as he too got up.

"Nate will you answer the door?" Haley asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Fine hales but you're being a wimp babe she won't really do anything to us." Nathan said as they reached the door.

"Hello People Brooke is not speaking to!" Said Jake as he brought Brookes things.

"Awe come on Brookie we love each other and you can't stop love!!" Nathan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Nathan how dare you we had an agreement!! Some best friends can't even keep a secret for a week!" Brooke yelled

"Brooke you're the one who is not being a very good friend and I really don't even want to talk to you so I'm going up stairs for the rest of the day and don't you dare try to come up and talk to me because I have been the best friend In can be and if you can get over yourself for a minute to see that they I guess we aren't friends." Haley said and went up the stairs and locked herself in the wash room.

"Jesus Brooke is more considerate she was really upset about doing it but she thought you would understand and forgive her god knows she does whenever you slip up! And she just wants what is best for you but she can't have a little fun every once in a while. Did you know that on our first date I took her to a club and when we went to the V.I.P section to get drinks there were people using and she started bawling because she remembered when that was you and we almost lost you. Brooke She is really trying but you just don't make it easy! Now if you excuse me I have to go calm down my girlfriend." Nathan stated and ran up the stairs to Haley's room.

"Haley! Babe let me in please." Nathan said as he knocked on the door.

"No Nate I wanna be alone!" Haley said

"Come on babe let me be alone with you!" Nathan said

"No Nate I just want to be alone ok just leave me alone!" Haley said and walked away from the door and onto her day bed beside the window.

"Fine Haley be mad at me! Even though I did nothing wrong!" Nathan said

"Nothing wrong Nathan Scott you made me break a promise I made to my best friend now granted she really shouldn't have made me make it in the first place but it is still your fault." Haley yelled

"Whatever Hales you and I both know that it is not my fault and we both wanted to tell everyone!" Nathan stated and walked down the stairs and out the back door slamming it on his way out.

"Aw Brooke Look you caused there first fight Babe is it really worth all of this crap because you lost a stupid bet because they wanted everyone to know they were dating. Hell when we were dating you told everyone before I even asked you to be my girlfriend." Jake said in a harsh tone.

"Well maybe! Ok no I'll go talk to Haley and then when Lucas gets here..." Brooke said as the front door opened to reveal Lucas and Peyton.

"Hey guys we made it! Wait what did we miss?" Lucas asked.

"Oh Naleys' first fight! I'm going to go smooth over Haley and then when you're done bringing in your stuff with Jakes help can you go talk some sense into your cousin or at least get him out of the woods." Brooke said as she began to walk up the stairs to Haley's room.

She didn't even bother knocking she went right to the room Nathan was staying in and went to the washroom which coincidentally enough connected to Haley's room. She opened the door on his side and it was unlocked and then the door to Haley's side was unlocked luckily because the only other way to get in is to climb the trellis in the back yard and she had done that one too many times.

"Hales I know you don't want to see me or talk to me but you have to! What I said and did was selfish and stupid and I know that now!" Brooke pleaded

"Humph!" was all Haley said.

"Come on Hales I know I was wrong to make you guys lie but its no the worst thing I've ever done! Come on Hales please forgive me so you can tell me all the details from your relationship! Keep in mind though that I do think of Nate and I don't really want to be scarred for life so I may picture him as someone else." Brooke said getting closer to Haley.

"You're right it's not! But there really is nothing to share! Other than..." Haley began to tell Brooke everything that had happened since the moment they won the state championship.

Meanwhile Lucas had gone out to find Nathan.

"Nate Man where the hell are you?" Lucas yelled from the forest. No one answered but he knew exactly where Nathan would be so he walked out of the forest and over to his uncle and aunts cottage he went into the garage and found the door he went into the basement and found Nate sitting there just staring at the wall!

"Nate common man whatever happed can't be that bad?? That you had to run away!" Lucas said remembering the last time he found Nate here.

"Lucas it's not bad well it kinda is but it's that I just realised something! I Love Haley like I mean I knew I loved her but I like Love her and I never want to be apart from her or fight with her I just want us to be together forever!" Nathan said finally looking up at his cousin.

"Um Nate that great but what exactly are you thinking?" Lucas asked

"Luke we need to go into to town like know!" Was all Nathan said before he got up and walked out of the house Lucas trailing his cousin whose behaviour was very strange. He quickly texted Brooke and then ran to his cousins SUV.

Back at Haley's cottage

"Who is the text from?" Haley asked from her bed

"Oh just the cell company broadcasting a message! Can you excuse me for a sec I wanna get some water do you want anything?" Brooke asked

"Uh some iced tea please!" Haley said as Brooke exited the room and went down staris.

"Peyton, Jake where are you?"Brooke said in a whisper yell.

"Were in the living room!" Peyton said.

"Guys I got this really weird text from Lucas saying that he is going to town with Nate but Nathan is acting really weird and he thinks that I should meet them at First Street but I shouldn't bring Haley!" Brooke said

"Ok Babe I'll bring you and Peyton will sit with Hales and distract her." Jake said.

"No you and Peyton stay here and keep hales busy I'll go but I need some stuff form Nate's room so try to make some noise in her room so she can't hear me! Oh and bring her and Ice Tea! Oh and make up an excuse as to why I had to leave." Brooke said running up the staris.

"Hey Hales! Peyton said as she walked into Haley's room.

"Hey Peyton what's up? Where's Brooke?" Haley asked

"She had to go out and get something she forgot to pack so we thought we'd come up here and keep you company until she comes back!" Jake said entering the room.

"Oh I guess that's ok!" Haley said

"Well than let's do something fun!" Peyton said as she walked over to Haley's stereo and turned it on loud and began belting out the words to Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry.

While they sang Brooke grabbed Nathan's backpack put some clothes in it and got his wallet. She then ran down the stairs, got in her car and sped to town.


	16. You Get Burned!

"Lucas! What happened why are you guys here?" Brooke said in a panicked tone.

"Well I went to go find him like you told me and I found him in the basement of his cottage starring at the wall like I had found him before and he told me that he never wanted to be away from Haley and he wanted them to be together forever and then he said we had to go to town and he ran to the car and was going to drive but I stopped him texted you and drove him here myself he's sitting in the cafe over there waiting for me! It was like he was hypnotized or something!" Lucas said

"Oh Lucas I don't know what to do! Maybe I should go to the cafe and talk to him! You wait here!" She said worried and ran over to the cafe.

"Nate bubby what's wrong?" Brooke asked trying not to sound panicked.

"Oh Brook what are you doing here?" Nathan said turning in her direction

"Nathan I'm not going to lie Lucas called me and said you were acting weird and he was worried now I know you fought with me and Haley and your probably freaked but you need to tell me what is wrong?" Brooke begged.

"Brooke nothing is wrong I just finally realised that I want to marry Haley! And not in like five years like now this year I want to propose to her!" Nathan said completely focused.

"Are you sure Nate I know you guys love each other and are crazy about each other but really?" Brooke said

"Brooke I have never been surer about anything in my life she is the girl for me one hundred percent and I can't wait." Nathan said

"Ok Nate I believe you and I know that its true love but can you make me one promise?" Brooke said knowing full well he was in a very good frame of mind and was probably just dazed before.

"Sure Brookie anything?" Nathan replied

"Can you hold off till the end of summer? Just give her till the last day of summer at sunset and then propose to her so it'll be really romantic!" Brooke stated

"Ok Brooke that'll give me time to get a ring and plan everything perfectly. Oh and Brooke thank you for understanding!" Nathan said

"No problem Nate! Now why don't we get you back to your girl I'm sure she's missing you as much as you're missing her!" Brooke said as they walked out of the Cafe and toward Lucas who was waiting by the cars.

"Come on Lucas lets go back in my car Nathan can drive back on his own!" broke said

"Um Ok Brooke are you sure" Lucas asked inquisitively.

"Positive!" Brooke said and got into her car closing the door behind her.

Back at the house

"Guys it's been like two hours and Nathan and Lucas and Brooke haven't come back I'm getting kinda worried!" Haley said but was cut off by someone down stairs.

"Hello is anybody home?" It was Nathan having arrived before Broke and Lucas. That was all Haley need to hear she ran down the stairs and straight into Nathans arms.

"Oh Nathan I'm sorry about this morning it was my entire fault I shouldn't have gotten upset at you!" Haley said

"No Haley It was all my fault I'm sorry!" Nathan said

"Let's just forget about it and enjoy the rest of our weekend." Haley said

"Ok I propose we go swimming in the pool!" Peyton said descending the staris.

"Great Idea!" Brooke said as she walked into the door.

"Common Guys everyone put on their suits and meet in the kitchen in ten minutes." Haley said grabbing Nathans hand and running up the stairs.

Ten minutes later Haley was in a pink juicy couture bikini with juicy written on the butt, Nathan was in black plaid board shorts with pink embellishments, Brooke was in a white bikini with frills and a white cover, Jake wore white board shorts with yellow and green embellishments, Peyton wore a black Bikini with paint splatters on it and ties at the side, Lucas wore baby blue board shorts with surfs up on the left leg.

"Alright last one in takes a shower last!" Nathan said and then made a run for the back door.

"Ha-ha Jake and Brooke are Last!" Lucas said from inside the pool!

"Fine whatever Pucas!" Jake said as he jumped in the pool and Brooke slid in gracefully.

"Why don't we put up the Volley Ball Net?" Brooke suggested.

"Ok But how do we pick teams?" Jake asked.

"Girls vs. Guys!" the girls yelled.

They played for a few hours water volley ball. Until it was all tied up the 20 - 20 the nest point wins.

"Ok Luc it's your serve!" Jake said passing him the ball.

"Wait a second we need to converse for a minute!" Haley said so they got into a huddle and talked then there was some laughing before Brooke yelled brae and they all went back to their positions Haley and Brooke in the front and Peyton in the back.

Lucas served the ball but it never even made it to the net because when he looked over to the other side he saw that all the girls' tops were removed and he missed.

"We Win!" Brooke yelled and then retied her top and got out of the pool with the other girls following her. The boys were still mesmerized.


	17. Secrets Revealed and Unexpected Arrivals

-----30 minutes later-----

Haley was in her room changing after she had taken a shower after coming out of the pool.

"Come in Nathan." Haley said

"How did you know it was me?" Nathan asked

"Because one you are sharing an adjoining room with me and two I have memorized your knock!" Haley replied kissing him as he walked up to her.

"Well Beautiful now that you're changed and are done distracting me what shall we do?""What Nathan asked throwing himself on her bed and putting one arm under his head to prop himself up so he could stare at her.

"Well we could do this or maybe this!" Haley said kissing Nathan this led to a make out session and soon it had been over an hour since Nathan had come into her room. Then Haley pushed Nathan off of her.

"What the hell Hales?" Nathan asked

"Nathan it's been an hour of us making out its going too far I mean you shirt is off my top is almost all unbuttoned! Nate I love you but you know I don't believe in sex before marriage!" Haley said

"I know hales I'm sorry if I pressured you! How about we go down stairs and see what everyone else is up to?" Nathan said getting off the bed and offering her a hand. They put back on their shirts and then went down stairs to the living room where the noise was coming from.

"Hey look who decided to join us!" Brooke said as they walked into the room

"I know you missed looking at me Brooke." Nathan said as he sat down in the arm chair and pulled Haley down onto his lap where she snuggled into him.

"In your dreams Scott!" Broke retorted.

"Nah sorry those are reserved for Hales. But anyway what are you guys playing?" Nathan said looking at the red beer cups.

"I never" "Wanna play?" Peyton said handing them red cups.

"Sure!" Haley said grabbing the two cups and handing one to Nathan.

"Ok its Jakes turn!" Lucas said.

"Ok I've never kissed anyone other than the people in this room." Jake said and

Haley was the only one not to drink!

"Ok now its Nate's Turn" Lucas said

"Um Ok I've never gone skinny dipping!" Nathan said

Everyone except him, Haley and Brooke Drank

"Ok what the hell when did you go skinny dipping Brooke?" Jake asked.

"It was a couple of summers ago when I, Nate, and Haley went to Cabo. We got really drunk and decided it would be a good idea. End of story." Broke Said and no one bother to ask any more.

"Ok Hales it's your turn." Ante said.

"Ok I've never kissed Nathan before!" Haley said and everyone except Brooke and her Drank!

"What when did you kiss Nathan?" Jake asked.

"Um well when he and Haley had their first kiss she kept bragging to me about it so I decided I wanted to kiss Nathan to so I was beside him one day and just kissed him." Brooke said. Haley already knew the story.

The rest of the weekend went by pretty much the same. They swam ate played games, played drinking games, slept out in the woods well everyone except Brooke and Jake, and they partied basically the best way to kick off summer.

There summer was also pretty much uneventful they partied every other weekend, Brooke and Haley went shopping a few times a week and Nathan and Haley went out every night on a date and they were still in the habit of sleeping together. It was uneventful until the second week in August when an unexpected arrival was discovered and was sure to turn up the rest of the summer for the Trio, Ok well at least for Nathan and Haley it would.


	18. Yelling at Family is Always fun!

"Ok Bye Hales I Love you" Nathan said as he left Haley's house after sleeping there last night. He jumped into his SUV and drove home. He pulled into the garage and then walked into the house to find his father sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh hello son!" Dan said turning around

"Hey Dad what are you doing here shouldn't you be in China or was it Africa what was it you said in your last email oh wait there wasn't one." Nathan said with hurt in his voice.

"Well I came to visit you and I own this house but more importantly where were you all night I got in around two and you weren't home!" Dan said inquisitively.

"I was over at Lucas's house!" Nathan said lying.

"You see I thought about that so I called Keith when I got in and he said that he had no Idea where you were and I should check the house because it's so big maybe I missed you. So I'll ask you again where were you? Or better yet who is she?" Dan asked.

"Fine I was at my girlfriend's house. Didn't mom tell you I have a girlfriend?" Nathan said.

"No she must have forgotten so who is the girl is she from a respectable family or is she one of Lucas's friends." Dan asked but just as Nathan was about to answer the doorbell rang. And Dan went straight to the door to open it.

"Oh Hello Haley! Won't you come in?" Dan said

"Um Ok Mr. Scott is Nathan here though?" Haley asked.

"Yes he's in the living room we were just talking about where he was last night?" Dan said

"Oh really?" Haley said running to Nathan's side.

"As you were saying who is this girlfriend Nathan?" Dan said sitting back down on the couch.

"Its Haley dad!" Nathan said. Sitting down next to her on the couch and holding her hand.

"Wow you two finally got together well it's about time!" Dan said. Nathan was completely surprised by Dan's warm tone.

"Well thank you mister Scott." Haley said.

"Yes I'll have to call your dad and tell him he owes me!" Dan said.

"Wait why does Haley's dad owe you?" Nathan asked.

"Oh we made a bet of when you two would get together. I bet Junior and senior year of either high school or College and he bet freshman and sophomore years of High school or college. " Dan said.

"Oh ok well Haley thanks for stopping by but I want to spend the rest of the Day with Nathan because I'm only staying for a week and then I'm going to meet your parents and Brooke's and Nathan's Mom in Australia. We'll be all be back for Christmas!" Dan said as Nathan got up and Walked Haley to the door.

"Bye Hales I'm sorry our plans for the day are ruined but I'll call you later once I figure out what's wrong with my dad?" Nathan said and then kissed her on the lips.

"Bye Nate!" Haley said and left.

"So Dad why the sudden visit after no phone calls almost all year?"`` Nathan said

"Oh I was coming into the area for business and thought I would stop in and see my only son!" Dan said

"Well you came you saw when are you leaving?" Nathan said

"Nate come on I'm here for a week and I want to spend some quality time with you! So how about we get our golf clubs and go play around at the country club!" Dan said

"No Dad I can't I'm really busy and plus I have to train for the upcoming season. I f we want to be state champions again." Nathan said

"Oh Nate is that what are you upset about me not calling when you guys won the state championship?" Dan asked

" ...." Nathan didn't answer just looked away from his father.

"Nathan I am really sorry your mother didn't tell me till the day before and I was in china and couldn't get a plane home fast enough and then when I was finally in the airport your mom said she had already called you." Dan explained.

"Dad that is no excuse I know that it would have been impossible for you to be there but you could have called. You know I see Uncle Keith and his family and I wonder why we couldn't be like them. I mean I know we wouldn't have the money or any of that stuff but I always wondered what it would be like to be a real family." Nathan said.

"I know son but hats not really an option anymore and It would probably be better for both of us if your mom just stayed in tree hill with you so I could come home here no to where ever she is but she won't come back for more than a few weeks at a time because she says she likes travelling the country and not being tied down to anything. But Nate seriously I wish I was in tree hill at the beach house every night when I'm away or here at home playing basketball with you. So while I'm here why don't we make the best of it and I promise that for the rest of the year I'll be home as much as I can!" Dan said

"Ok Dad lets go but just promise me one thing!" Nathan said

"Anything son what is it!" Dan said walking toward the garage door.

"You and mom have to be here for both my graduation and for this year's basketball championship if we make it!" Nathan said.

"Of course son but this year send me the email of when they are not your mother so that way I can book the flights." Dan said

"Well than what the hell are we waiting for lets go play some golf at the club." Nathan said. He then slipped Haley a text saying golfing at the club with my dad see you for dinner around seven! And joined his dad in the SUV.

It wasn't until they reached the 18th hole that Dan actually began to talk to Nathan.

"So son how serious are you and Haley" Dan asked.

"Well I love her dad and she loves me ....andIkindawannamarryher!" Nathan said and then mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Sorry son what was that I couldn't understand you?" Dan said having already herd Nathan but wanting him to say it louder.

"Nothing never mind I said nothing." Nathan said trying to get off the hook and walking towards the golf cart. Dan didn't make a single comment until they reached the SUV and were driving.

"So you want to marry her huh?" Dan said.

"You heard that huh?" Nathan said

"Oh Son I hear everything. Know back to the issue of Marriage I know I can't forbid you to if you really love each other and I think you do however your mother and her parents might but I want you to know I support you. Know does she know about the proposal?" Dan asked

"No, she knows I love her though, but Brooke knows and she's going to help me pick out a ring. I want to propose by the end of the summer that way we can have a long engagement and get married maybe next summer or in college." Nathan said his eyes glazing over with just the thought of Haley being his wife one day.

"Well son I think you guys are a bit young and this is rushed but hey your mom was pregnant with you when she was a year older than you so... Although I think you're making one big mistake." Dan said

"Dad you said you supported me, us no matter what." Nathan said.

"Yes I do son but the mistake you are making is getting Brooke to help you pick out a ring because I know Brooke and she'll get really excited and end up ruining the surprise by telling Haley. So what I'm saying is why don't I make an appointment with my jeweller and then Thursday we can go and look at a bunch of rings." Dan suggested.

"Oh that's what you meant. Actually that sounds about right for Brooke I really only wanted her there for sizing but I guess I can just steal one of Haley's rings when I go over there this week and we can use t for sizing. Thanks dad." Nathan said and then hugged him and got out of the car and went in the house.

When Dan got in he called up the stairs and said "Nate why don't you invite Haley over for dinner one night this week so I can get to see my future daughter in-law once more before I leave."

"Ok dad I'll ask her but if she comes once there s a chance she'll come a few times." Nathan said then went to the washroom to take a hot shower. When he got back he got dressed and threw on a blue polo and some black jeans, he picked up his phone and called Haley.


	19. TIFFANY

"Hey Boyfriend what's up how was your day on the golf course?" Haley asked lying on her bed on her stomach.

"It was good!" Nathan said

"So did you talk to your dad?" Haley asked

"Yeah we talked he apologized for not calling but apparently my mom hasn't been telling him anything, he says he very supportive of our relationship, and he even wants you to come over for dinner at least once this week. He also promised to be here for the State championship and Graduation." Nathan said

"Yeah that's great Nate that you and your dad worked it out. I'm so happy for you and tell your dad of course I'll come over for dinner." Haley said with a sob and at that moment Nathan realised what he had said and walked straight out of his room still on the phone motioned to his dad that he was going next door and then left to soothe his Haley. He went to the front door and used the spare key in the wall and went upstairs to her room.

"Haley baby I'm sorry I didn't even think! Are you ok?" He said as he climbed into bed with her and hugged her. She snuggled into his chest and began to cry. About half an hour later they were both asleep in her bed. It wasn't until seven that Nathan's phone began to ring waking them.

"Hello" Nathan said answering the phone.

"Yeah Nathan where are you? I'm ordering Chinese will you be home or shall I only order for myself." Dan asked.

"I'm at Haley's let me ask if she wants to come over?" Nathan said as he put his hand in front of the speaker and said "Hales my dad's ordering Chinese do you want to join us?" Nathan said flashing a smirk.

"Um ok Nate this way we at least get to be together and it's kind of like a family dinner." Haley said snuggling into him again.

"Ok dad well be there and get some hard noodles Bye!" Nathan said and closed his phone.

"Haley babe I know your upset about our parental situation but one day were going to have our own family and well always be together we will be the parents we never had." Nathan said and then helped her up and they walked across the street to Nathan's house.

"Well Hello Miss. Haley James long time no see!" Dan said.

"Same to you Mr. Scott!" Haley said.

"So what have you kids been up to this afternoon?" Dan asked.

"Oh Haley was upset so I went over to comfort her and we fell asleep on her couch. You actually woke us up with your call." Nathan responded.

"Oh Ok!" Dan said sarcastically. But they were saved from anymore comments by the doorbell. Dan answered the door paid the delivery guy and they put the food on the table and began eating.

"So Haley I'm surprised your no excited that your fathers coming home in two weeks!" Dan said as she shoved a shrimp in her mouth.

"What!" She said choking on the shrimp. Nathan pated her on the back and she was fine.

"Yes he's coming home for a few days I'm sorry Haley I thought you knew but if you didn't it must have been a surprise I'm sorry. Well when he gets here try to act surprised." Dan said.

"Wow my dad's coming home. You know it's funny know that you guys are travelling the country it's like we only see our dad's but before we only saw our mom's." Haley said and ate some more noodles. The rest of the week progressed on normally Nathan and Dan ate together in the morning they made plans together every other day and every night they had Haley over for dinner. It wasn't until Thursday that there schedule got mixed up.

"Nathan wake up its almost 11:30 we have an appointment in like 10 minutes let's go!" Dan yelled form the bottom of the stairs.

"What for?" Nathan said

"Oh I don't know Haley's engagement ring!" Dan said

"Oh Shit!" was all Dan herd before there was a bang, 2 door slams and heavy footsteps running down the stairs and into the garage.

"Ok Nate before we leave you have Haley's ring you stole?" Dan asked.

"Yep in my pocket lets go." Nathan said.

They arrived at the jewellers and were immediately offered coffees and brought straight to the upstairs displays where the engagement rings were. There were coloured ones, big one small ones, every cut and style you can imagine.

"Ok Nate so what colour and style do you want?" Dan asked looking at the rings.

"Well I want white gold and for the stone I can't decide."Nathan said.

"How about a princess cut diamond like this one!" Dan said pointing to a ring.

"I don't know I think princess seems more Brooke but the Circle ones are beautiful."Nathan said

"Well we do have the tiffany set engagement ring!" The jeweller said pulling out a few rings from behind the far glass. The minute Nathan saw it he knew that it was the ring for Haley.

"That's it this one is for her I know it!" Nathan said pointing to the Tiffany set platinum 1.5 carat engagement ring.

"Lovely choice Sir. Will that be cash or Charge?" the jeweller asked.

"Well how much is it?" Nathan asked

"20,600 dollars." The jeweller replied.

"Is that with my discount Douglas?" Dan asked.

"Oh No Sir sorry no discounts on Tiffany!" He replied

"Oh really well what if I call Jean Claude?" Dan threatened

"Oh fine its 15,540 with your 25% discount." Douglas replied

"Nate do you have enough or do I have to let you dip into your inheritance from your grandfather?"

"Well I have 15,000 and if you forward me next month's house allowance I can pay it right now." Nathan said.

"Fine we'll take it!" Dan said

"Can you engrave it?" Nathan asked.

"Um yes what would you like t to say?" Douglas asked

"Always and Forever" Nathan said.

"Alright and what size do you need it and when?" he said and wrote it on a paper slipped the ring in,

"I need it ASAP and I need it to me the same size as this ring." Nathan said handing him Haley's ring. He pulled out a pole with a bunch of ridges on it, slipped the ring on and wrote down size 7.

"Alright you can pay now and pick it up next Wednesday." Douglas said.

"Fine thank you!" Nathan said as he and Dan paid for the ring and then went back to their house. The rest of the week they spent as they had before Thursday until Sunday night when Nathan and Haley drove Dan to the airport.

"Well goodbye for now Haley." Dan said  
"Good Bye Mr. Scott it was nice seeing you." Haley said

"Good Bye Nathan" Dan said pulling him into a hug he then whispered "Send me a pic of the ring when it's done and send me a pic when you two get engaged! Love You"

"Bye Dad Love you have a safe flight." Nathan said waved and then put his arm around Haley's' shoulders and walked back to their car.

They spent the next week together just hanging out they occasionally went swimming or saw Brooke but they really just chose one house and stayed there awaiting the arrival of the next parent. For Nathan he was waiting to ask a question and get an answer, For Haley she was waiting for an explanation and what Nathan had with his father. But it was mostly just a time to lie in each other's arms and think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(If you want to see Haley's Engagement Ring go to my Profile there is a link there!!)


	20. Sneaking in!

It was a Tuesday when Haley left Nathan's to go home and get some extra clothes and her new pink aero bikini. And of course Nathan walked her home not wanting her to be away from him for very long. When they got reached the door they found it unlocked so Nathan pushed Haley behind him and walked in with the broom from the front porch.

"Hello is anyone here?" Nathan said.

"In the kitchen!" They heard a voice say and before Nathan could do anything Haley ran out from behind him and into the kitchen and said "Daddy your home!"

"Well hello to you to little lady and just where have you been I got in around five this morning wanting to surprise you but no one was home?" Her father Jimmy James said.

"Oh I was shopping with Brooke and Nate just came over and we were going to go swimming so I came to get a swimsuit!" Haley said rambling.

"Oh I see!" Jimmy said in a sarcastic tone well Haley baby not that I don't love you but go upstairs and see what I brought you and get your swimsuit while I talk to your boyfriend here." Jimmy said

"Are you sure dad I mean..." Haley said trying to help Nathan out.

"Come on sweetie you don't want to keep Brooke waiting you know how she gets." Jimmy said and finally Haley ascended the steps and went into her room closing the door behind her.

"So I guess you know she wasn't at Brookes and so you want to go all parental father of the girlfriend on me huh?" Nathan asked

"No Nate I figured she was at your house from the moment I got here and she wasn't home. Plus your dad said you guys were inseparable! It just seemed like you wanted to talk to me on your own! So what up Nate?" Jimmy said.

"Well Mr. James can we go golfing sometime this week you know just the two of us and we can talk then man to man?" Nathan asked courteously.

"Um I'm sure that'll be fine how about Saturday morning around 10:30 we'll meet at the country club." Jimmy said.

"That sounds great Sir!" Nathan said just as Haley descended the stairs ready to swim.

"Ok daddy I hope you weren't too hard on Nate!" Haley said with a smirk.

"No Sweetie I wasn't! Now you two go swimming and we'll catch up later cause I'm too jet legged right now! My sweetie!" Jimmy said kissed Haley on the head and went into the other room. "Oh and bye Nathan see you later." Jimmy called from the couch.

"Bye Mr. James" Nathan said.

"It's Jimmy" Jimmy said just as they walked out the door.

About 4 hours later Nathan was walking Haley home to her house. They had a peaceful afternoon full of making out sessions throwing each other in the pool and then sun bathing with stolen kisses.

"Well Goodbye Hales I'll talk to you later!" Nathan said kissing her on the lips

"Are you sure you don't want to come in for dinner?" Haley asked.

"You know I'd love to but I really think you need to spend some time with your day I mean I've had you almost all afternoon. So call me later babe." He said kissing her again and walking away. Haley opened the door and walked in calling out to her father who replied from in the living room.

"Hey Haley-bop your home." Her father said sitting up on the couch.

"Yes I am! Are you feeling less "Jet Lagged"" Haley asked.

"Yes much better know! How was your afternoon?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh good we swam, we sunbathed typical summer afternoon for anyone with a pool!" Haley said.

"Haley I think we need to talk!" Jimmy said in a stern voice.

"What about daddy?" Haley said in a hurt tone.

"Your Relationship with Nathan? How serious are you two?" Jimmy Replied.

"So you want to talk about my relationship with Nathan! Not about the fact that I haven't talked to you or mom in weeks and I can't remember the last time you two were home at the same time or home at all! You know you guys take me for granted! Just because you send me a check every month and gave birth to me doesn't qualify you as parents and sure maybe me and Nate are a bit serious but it may seem as though we've just gotten together however our hearts have been together for a long time. Is that the answer you wanted Dad huh?" Haley asked in a pissed off tone.

"I know it takes a toll on you Haley but I try to get back as much as I can but your mom doesn't like it here she would rather be out travelling the world with her girlfriends. And I guess I always knew you and Nate would end up together or else I wouldn't have bet Dan! But Haley-bop I know I came on strong with my question but I just want you to know that I support you and /Nathan even if your mom doesn't." Jimmy said hugging his little girl.

"That's good dad know promise me something and then we can order dinner!" Haley said

"Ok anything sweetie." Jimmy said.

"You have to promise that you will be here for Christmas and Graduation!" Haley said flatly.

"Ok Sweetie that's reasonable after all your only daughter only graduates from high school once. Just email me, not your mom the dates and I'll have my secretary clear those dates and book us flights." Jimmy said walking into the kitchen to find the takeout menus.

Around 10 Haley went up to bed to sleep what would be her first night away from Nathan since they started going out. However the second she turned on her light she was greeted with a knock on her window.

"Nathan what the hell are you doing here?" Haley said opening the window.

"Fine I guess if you don't want to sleep with me than I'll climb down this tree and go back home." Nathan said

"Hey! I never said I didn't want you I only asked what you were doing! Now get in here boyfriend I can't sleep without you." Haley said helping him in the window. He slid into her bed and she went to the washroom to change she came back they kissed, said there good nights and went to sleep. For Haley that meant as close to Nathan as physically possible with Nathan's arm protectively draped over her.

They were awoken the next morning with a knock at Haley's door.

"Haley Abigail James Why is this door locked and why aren't you up we have to be at the club in half an hour for our tee of time!" Mr. James said jiggling the door handle. Nathan jumped up and ran into the closet. Haley got up and opened her door.

"Sorry dad force of habit of being alone all the time I lock my door every night! Good Morning! I'll be down in twenty minutes!" she said walking away towards her closet to change.

"Well Ok I thought maybe Nathan was over last night but I can see that he isn't! So anyway I'll be down stairs in the kitchen!" Jimmy said and walked away.

"Wow that was close!" Haley said walking into her walk in closet finding Nathan sitting on the couch.

"Yeah it was Well good Morning babe!" Nathan said kissing her.

"Good morning Nate. Why don't we spend this afternoon together?" Haley said.

"I'd love to but I have plans with Lucas I'll call you when I get back if it's not too late or else I'll be here when you turn on your light!" Nathan said kissed and climbed out the window and down the tree. Haley quickly threw on her clothes and went down the stairs to meet up with her father for their day of bonding.

Nathan walked home and then called Lucas we he answered Nathan said. "Hey Luc can you come over I need to do something today and I was wondering if you could meet me at my house!"

"Sure Nate give me ten minutes!" Lucas said and hung up.

Nathan than dialled Brooke's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Listen Scott this better be important I was tanning." Brooke said as she answered the phone.

"It is Brooke remember the talk we had!" Nathan said.

"Yeah and you bailed on me last week to ring shopping!" Brooke retorted.

"Yeah cause my dad came with me instead any way I'm going to pick it up today but can you come over around one I need to talk to you!" Nathan said.

"Fine but this is for Haley James soon to be Scott not you ok?" Brooke said.

"Fine 1:00 it is bye Brooke." Nathan said hanging up the phone two minutes late his door bell rand revealing a tired Lucas Scott!!


	21. Permission!

"Good morning Nate what's up?" Lucas said walking past Nathan into the kitchen.

"Ok So Lucas today's the day I need to pick up Haley's engagement ring and if you're going to be my best man then I want you to come!" Nathan said grabbing some orange juice and his keys.

"What?" Lucas said spitting out his coffee.

"Is this about the best man thing or the engagement ring?" Nathan asked nonchalantly.

"Both!" Lucas said.

"Well I told you I wanted to be with her forever so I went a few weeks ago and got her a ring and I' am going to propose next week! Which is also why I need your help to plan out exactly what I'm going to do? Now let's go we have to pick up the ring and be back here to meet Brooke so we can get the ball rolling on the proposal." Nathan said walking to the car.

"Good morning Mr. Scott your ring is ready for pick up!" Douglas said.

"Thanks!" Nathan said as Douglas handed him the ring.

"So Luc what do you think?" Nathan said opening the ring box when they were in the car.

"Wow Nate its beautiful! Lucas said mockingly.

"Shut up Lucas its perfect now let's go back to my place because Brooke is probably waiting for us and she's already pissed at me!" Nathan said.

"Nathan Scott where the hell havew you been I've been waiting for like 5 minutes!" Brooke said as Nathan came into the house.

"What the hell Brooke how did you get into Nate's house?" Lucas asked.

"Oh she knows where the spare key is I always find her inside when I invite her over." Nathan replied

"Ok Now let's get planning!" Brooke said sitting down on the couch.

"Ok!" Nathan and Lucas said.

"Where and When?" Brooke asked.

"Um next week at my beach party." Nathan said they spent the rest of the day planning (Sorry but you have to keep reading to find out about the actual proposal).

They finally finished planning around five. Lucas knew his job and Brooke knew hers.

"Oh Nathan after this I'm not mad at you but just be careful with her ok!" Brooke advised.

"Ok Brookie thanks for everything!" Nathan said hugging her and then walking her to the door.

"Oh wait Brooke can you like take her somewhere Saturday morning because I'm asking her dad's permission that day?" Nathan said.

"Sure thing Nate bye." Brooke said and walked to her car.

Nathan turned around went inside and texted Haley he ended up going over there and hanging out while her father was out.

They had spent all of their days hanging out in the afternoon and him speaking in at night. Until Saturday the day before her father left. That Day Haley woke up to a note instead of Nathan staring at her. It said Sorry Haley I gotta do something this morning I'll call you this afternoon Love you, From Nathan. She was upset but went downstairs to see what her father was up to. But instead she found a note saying he would be home around two and was playing golf with a business colleague. Not two minutes later did she get a call?

"Good morning Haley who I haven't seen in almost a week!" Brooke said.

"Good Morning best friend." Haley replied.

"If you're not too busy for me can we go shopping for something to wear to Nate's back to school party?"Brooke asked.

"Um sure just let me get dressed and then well go." Haley said.

"Ok I'll be at your house in 10 minutes!"Brooke said and hung up.

-------------------------At the golf course----------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Mr. James!" Nathan said walking up to him.

"Morning Nate and once again its Jimmy." Jimmy said.

"Oh ok well we should go if we want to keep our tee time." Nathan said walking towards the golf karts.

"So Nate what did you want to talk to me about son?" Jimmy asked.

"Well let's play a little and then talk." Nathan said.

"Ok then!" Jimmy said as they approached the first hole.

---------------------At the Mall-------------------------------------------------------------

"So Brookie how have you been?" Haley asked

"Well I have been missing you taking Peyton and Jake to parties is not as much fun as you!" Brooke confessed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you Brooke! It's just me and Ante are always together but I promise you know I will make more Brookie time!" Haley said.

"Alright Hales! Now let's get shopping! To suburban Filth!" Brooke said pulling Haley in that direction.

---------------------------------Back at the Golf course--------------------------------------------------

"So Jimmy I wanted to talk to you about me and Haley!" Nathan said as the approached the thirteenth hole.

"Uh huh?" Jimmy said putting his ball down.

"I want to marry Haley!" Nathan said causing Mr. James to miss his shot.

"What?" Jimmy said.

"I want to marry Haley sir and I've come to ask you for your blessing!" Nathan said in a strong tone.

"Well Nathan that's a lot to take in right now!" Jimmy said.

"well It's not Like I want us to get married right away I want a long engagement but I just want Haley to know that I want to marry her one day!"Nathan said.

"Well um Nathan I see that you truly love her and I support you guys fully even though I think this is a bit fast but It's also my wife's decision and she told me to come here and break you guys up! However once I saw you guys together I knew that it was true love just like when I met Haley's mom! Now I know my wife's going to be upset but Nathan I give you my blessing!"Jimmy said.

"Oh thank you Mr. James and I promise to take care of her and not let anything hurt her including myself." Nathan replied.

"I know you will Nate." Jimmy said as they reached the 18th and final hole.

"Well thank you Mr. James I'll see you Sunday before you leave." Nathan said walking back to his car after the golf game.

--------------------------- At Haley's house-------------------------------------------------------------

"So I think you should wear the new black dolce and Gabanna bikini and the new black and red dress with your black wedged flip flops." Brookie said

"Really?" Haley said.

"Yeah and I'll wear the one that says hottie on the ass." Brooke said

"That is so you!" Haley said getting the ice cream out of the fridge.

"Let's watch she's the Man" Brooke said sitting on the couch with a tub of cookies and cream ice cream.

"Ok Hot guys with no shirts on I'm up for that." Haley said popping in the movie and sitting down next to Haley with her own tub of vanilla ice cream.

They watched movies until nine just spending the time together even when her father came Haley stayed with Brooke it wasn't until ten that Brooke went home because she was so tired. So Haley said goodnight to her father and went upstairs and like every night the minute her light was on there was a knock at the window.

"Hello Nate" Haley said perturbed.

"Hey Babe I'm sorry I didn't call but I got tied up at my uncle and aunts after my appointment this morning. But at least I'm here now." Nathan said lying on her bed.

"Fine I forgive you but only because you not being here meant I got to spend some much needed time with my Brookie." Haley replied sliding into bed with him. They fell asleep minutes later in their special position.

They were woken up around seven the next morning by Haley's father knocking on the door. So Nate once again ran into the closet and Haley opened the door.

"Good morning Haley-bop! We gotta get up I need to be at the airport soon!" Jimmy said down the hall to his bedroom.

"Ok Dad I'll call Nathan to get ready and come pick us up!" Haley said.

"Good morning beautiful!" Nathan said opening the closet and kissing her.

"Good morning boy friend! Now go home get dressed and come back!" Haley said kissing him and opening her window.

"Fine good bye babe." Nathan said and climbed down the tree and ran the front yard. Haley quickly got dressed and made eggs and coffee.

"Here dad! Haley said handing him eggs and coffee as he sat down at the table. The doorbell rang moments later and Jimmy got up to answer it.

"Oh Brooke! Good morning." Jimmy said.

"Good Morning Jimmy sorry to bother you guys I just couldn't let you go without saying good bye!" Brooke said hugging him and leaving.

"Good Bye Brooke!" Jimmy said closing the door. Before he could walk back to the kitchen the door bell rang again.

"Good morning Jimmy!" Nathan said.

"Morning Nathan come on in well be ready to go in a minute." Jimmy said walking into the kitchen with Nathan behind him.

"Morning Hales" Nathan said kissing her forehead and grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Morning Nathan!" Haley said and went back to eating her eggs.

"So I'll go get my bags and then well be off!" Jimmy said putting his mug and plate in the sink.

Haley ran up behind Nathan and planted a big kiss on his mouth.

"Come on Hales it's like an hour we have to wait till he's gone!" Nathan said pulling her off of him just in time to grab Mr. James bags as he came down the stairs.

"Come on Haley-bop let's go!" Jimmy said walking to the car.

"Ok dad let me get my shoes!" Haley said grabbing her shoes and closing the front door behind her.

They reached the airport about 20 minutes later.

"Well Good bye daddy." Haley said hugging him.

"Goodbye Haley-bop I'll miss you." Jimmy said.

"Good bye Nate! Take care of her for me will you!" Jimmy said.

"Will do! Good bye Mr. Scott!" Nathan said.

"Bye Kids!" Jimmy said walking through the airport doors. With that Haley got into the passenger seat and Nathan in the driver's seat and they drove off towards his house. But little did Haley know the next week would change her life forever.


	22. A Proposal Finally!

It was finally Saturday the day of Nathan's big end of summer beach party! Haley had spent most of the week lounging around the pool with Brooke and Nathan occasionally Jake or Peyton and Even sometimes Lucas would come over. But it was just basically the three of them. Then on Friday they went shopping for back to school stuff which for Brooke meant clothes! And now Haley was setting up for the beach party while Nathan and Lucas tried to tap the keg in the backyard.

"Ok Lucas so when Haley and Brooke leave you do to and go pick up the stuff from your mom's café then set it up where I showed you!" Nathan said

"Nate Stop worrying everything's going to be great!" Lucas replied.

"Omg what the hell is taking so long Nate this is like the what 100th Keg you've tapped." Brooke said.

"Yeah I know it's done Broke we were just talking!" Nathan replied.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Lucas asked.

"Well In about an hour and we'll be back about an hour and a half after that so it should give you enough time to get everything set up!" Brooke said going back into the house to finish helping put all the valuables under lock and key so nothing got broken.

"So Brookie are you ready to go get ready?" Haley asked.

"Wow Haley James (soon to be Scott) actually wants to go to a party?" Brooke said.

"Yeah Kinda it is my boyfriends party but most of all I want to go home and take a nap before the party." Haley said.

"Fine well go but you can only sleep while I do your Hair and makeup and my own so that should give you what an hour?" Brooke said.

"Alright just let me go say good bye to Nathan and we'll be off!" Haley said

"Yeah I'll go say bye to Jake and meet you at the car in 10 minutes." Brooke said as she walked off in the opposite direction of Haley.

"NATE?" Haley called

"On the back porch!" Nathan called out to her.

"Hey Baby!" Nathan said as Haley walked out the porch door.

"Hey Nate" Haley said.

"What's up?" Nathan said kissing her

"Nothing just wanted to say by because Brookie and I are going home to get ready!" Haley said kissing him back.

"Alright Hales! Love you!" Nathan said as he hugged her.

"Bye Nate Love you!" Haley said and walked back into the house to meet Brookie!

"Ready to go tutor Girl?" Brooke said linking arms with her.

"Yep Brookie lets go get ready for my Boyfriends party." Haley said and they walked to Brookie's' car.

---------------------------------------------An Hour-----------------------------------------------------------

The party was hopping there were people everywhere drinking and having fun when Haley and Brooke arrived. Haley left Brooke saying she was going to find Nathan however Brooke had already spotted him and got to him before Haley could so they could talk about his plans.  
"Nate She's here and she's looking for you! Dude she looks amazing is everything ready?" Brooke asked walking up to Nathan

"Yeah let's do it now! I'll go wait outside!" Nathan said.

"Ok I'll send her out to you in about 15 minutes!" Brooke said.

"Ok Brooke I'm leaving now remember the directions to the place!" Nathan said and walked out the door

"Hey Brookie! Have you seen Nate??" Haley said walking up to Brooke.

"I think Lucas said he was outside" Brooke said.

"Oh ok Brookie I'm going to go look for him see you later!" Haley said and walked out the back door.

"Hey Lucas have you seen Nathan?" Haley said as she walked down the beach to him.

"Yeah he was walking down the beach that way by himself." Lucas said pointing to his left.

She walked down the beach for what seemed like forever but was really only 20 minutes. Until she saw a light in the middle of the trees she walked towards it hoping she would find Nathan there. When she reached the middle of the trees there was nothing there except a bistro table with two plates, two wine glasses, and a single rose in the middle of one of the plates.

"Um Hello? Is anyone there?" Haley said as she got closer to the table.

"Good Evening my love!" Nathan said sneaking up behind her.

"Oh my God Nate!! What the hell is wrong with you? You scared the shit out of me!" Haley yelled.

"Sorry babe but I was trying to be romantic." Nathan said apologetically and then pulled her over to the table where he pulled out her chair for her and then took his seat. He lifted up the food covers on their plates to reveal their meal which was Mac and cheese Haley's Favourite. The second course was Prime Rib Nathan's Favourite. They chatted during dinner enjoying each other's company and the special wine Nathan had picked out. They it was time for desert...

"Aww Nate this is so Romantic but what's the occasion!" Haley asked inquisitively as Nathan pulled their desert out of the picnic basket that Lucas had left for them.

"Oh you know our love!" Nathan said as he placed the white cake box on the table.

"Haley James I have loved you form the moment I laid eyes on you when we were four years old. We have been with each other though the good times and the bad. We have done everything together and so now I'm asking you with all the love I have for you in my heart! Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me Haley James?" Nathan said getting down on one knee and then at the end of his speech he opened the cake box revealing a chocolate mousse cake with the ring on top.


	23. Telling Everone of the Decisions!

"Oh My Goodness Nathan yes! I'll marry you I mean were a little young but I really love you and I think we can make it work." Haley said as Nathan put the ring on her. He then kissed her passionately.

"Wow so fiancé what do you want to do now?" Haley said breaking their kiss.

"I don't know do you wanna go show Brookie the ring! Cause if we don't she may kill me." Nathan said.

"Sure! Wait Brookie knew?" Haley asked.

"Well yeah she and Luke helped me set all this up and get you here! However she has not seen the ring yet but Lucas has!" Nathan said as they put everything in the picnic basket and made their way up the driveway.

"OMG did she say yes? Did you say yes?" Brooke asked running up to them obviously drunk.

"Well..." Haley said and then held up her left hand.

"OMG Nate it's beautiful! I can't believe you picked it out without my help." Brooke said.

"Well what can I say I'm a man that knows true beauty." Nathan said and then kissed Haley.

"Yes he does! Now let's get a drink!" Haley said pulling Nathan into the kitchen leaving Brooke outside looking for Jake.

"Um Hales do we really have to Party with all these people on our Engagement night?" Nathan asked

"Well what did you have in mind?" Haley asked raising her eyebrow inquisitively.

"How about we go up to my room and just talk?" Nathan said.

"You know what Nate I'd really like that. And maybe we could call our parents?" Haley suggested as they headed up the stairs with their drinks.

"Well our dad's kinda already know! But we can still call them cause they didn't know when." Nathan said.

"What do you mean our dad's know why." Haley asked.

"Well My dad helped me get the ring by releasing some of my future allowances to pay for it and with the discount of his jeweller. And I had to ask your dad's permission to marry you." Nathan said pulling her down onto the bed with him.

"Oh My God did you really ask my dad?" Haley said.

"Yeah I did so how about we talk a little about our plans and then we call them that way we can tell them about our plans." Nathan suggested kissing her neck.

"Ok so first let's discuss when we want to get married." Haley stated

"How about next summer?" Nathan said.

"Um Nathan I don't really want to wait that long I mean we waited so long just to get together and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so how about we get married in December." Haley said.

"What are you sure? That's pretty fast Hales." Nathan said.

"Yeah I know Nate but..." Haley said but was cut off by Nathan's lips on hers.

"That's perfect Hales the faster you're a Scott the better." Nathan said and then they began making out. 15 minutes later they stopped and decided they would call their parents before it got too late.

"Ok so let's call my parents first!" Nathan said

"Um ok Nate." Haley said grabbing Nathan's phone from his pocket.

"Hello Nathan what's up?" Deb said answering her phone.

"Oh nothing but you're on speaker with me and Hales." Nathan replied.

"Oh hello Haley!" Deb said.

"Hey Mrs. Scott." Haley replied

"Um Mom is Dad There?" Nathan asked.

"Yes why?" Deb asked.

"Oh nothing we just want to tell you guys something! So just tell him to pick up the other line." Nathan said.

"Hello Nathan and Haley!" Dan said picking up the phone.

"Hey Dad!" Nathan said.

"Hello Mr. Scott." Haley said.

"So Mom and Dad we just wanted to tell you that we're getting married."Nathan said.

"Well congratulations!" Dan said.

"Congratulations? They're too young! Dan how can you condone this?" Deb said. Then someone hung up and Dan came on the phone and said.

"Sorry Guys we're really happy for you she just needs time to get used to the idea! So do you have any idea when the big day is?" Dan asked

"Well we were thinking December!" Nathan said trying to reassure Haley!

"Well I think it's perfect and we will definitely be in attendance and your mother will contact you when it sinks in!" Dan said.

"Ok thank you Mr. Scott for your support it really means a lot to me." Haley said in a rather quiet voice.

"Ok good night you two." Dan said and hung up.

"Ok hales are you ready to call your parents now?" Nathan asked.

"Well yeah but shouldn't we talk about your mom?" Haley asked

"No because there is really nothing to talk about she doesn't support our decisions and therefore I don't want her to be a part of them or our life together until she accepts you and our decisions." Nathan said kissing Haley.

"I think your right Nate we should just cut anyone out of our lives that doesn't agree with our decisions!" Haley said.

"I agree now let's call your parents!!" Nathan said dialling the number.


	24. Really Haley how many kids?

"Hello!" a flustered Lydia James said answering her phone.

"Hey Mom how are you?" Haley said.

"Oh it's you Haley I thought it was my gymnast Haley! Well anyways what's up with the sudden call? Do you need money or something?" Lydia asked.

"No I don't need money mom! Nathan and I have something to tell you and Dad are you together?" Haley asked.

"Well no he's not with me right now!" Lydia said in a quite tone as if she was hiding something.

"Well then let us conference him in so we can tell you are news." Haley said dialling the number.

"Hello Haley!" Jimmy said answering the phone.

"Hi Daddy! Oh Nathan's here too" Haley said as Nathan rolled over beside her on the bed.

"Hello Nate!" Jimmy said

"Hello Jimmy and Mrs. James" Nathan said.

"Oh Hello Nathan." Lydia replied.

"Well what is this news already I'm kind of busy!" Lydia said.

"Ok well Nathan and I are..." Haley said chickening out.

"We're engaged!" Nathan said reassuring her.

"You're what?" Lydia said

"Congratulations!" was heard from Jimmy

"Congratulations really Haley I though we raised you better than this to get married so young is foolish and wait are you pregnant is that why?" Lydia said.

"No I'm not pregnant! We're in Love" Haley said

"We'll I can't condone this and I can't believe you can jimmy! It's not right!" Lydia said

"Well mom you'd better get used to it! Cause were getting married in December and I don't care if you're there or not!" Haley said tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you Jimmy for everything and we'll talk to you later!" Nathan said

"Ok Goodbye kids talk to you later!" He said and then Nathan hung up both calls and went over to hug Haley and comfort her.

"I'm sorry about your mom hales! But what did we say before we need to cut those people out of our new lives on only keep the people who love us and want the best for us in!" Nathan reassured her.

"Your right and if our Mom's cant step up like our dads then they won't be invited to our wedding." Haley said kissing him.

"Now if you're really sure about December I think that there is a girl you need to get together with who would be honoured to help you plan our wedding. Oh and your dad said budget is not a problem and he would send you one of his credit cards to use for all the stuff you'll need to get!" Nathan said kissing and walking back over to the bed.

"Well then lets me and you spend the night together in your room and I can talk to Brooke Tomorrow!" Haley said kissing Nathan.

"How about we talk about our future!" Nathan proposed.

"Ok so how many kids do you want?" Haley asked.

"Well I don't want them right away probably after college or at least after our majors are picked. But I'd like a few like we were only children so I'd like us to have a few so they can play together." Nathan Said"

"Well I'd like to have three or four!" Haley said

"Really hales that'd be great we can have one like after college and then we will have our careers me basketball with a business degree to fell back on and you an English teacher or a Professor." Nathan said kissing her.

"And we can have a house in tree hill for summers and one where ever you are playing basketball."Haley said

"SO where do you want to get married?" Nathan asked.

"Well I was thinking at the country club! And the colours could be silver and gold!" Haley said

"It sounds beautiful fiancée!" Nathan said yawning.

"How about we go to sleep now?" Haley said yawning.

"Sure just let me get out some of my clothes I leave here!" Nathan said going over to the drawer and passing her one of his t-shirts.

"Thanks now come here and join me Nate!" Haley said patting the bed beside her.

"Ok Goodnight Hales!" Nathan said kissing her lips and then putting his arm protectively around her.

They woke up the next morning around eleven to a rather loud knocking on the door. Nathan got up and walked over and opened the door.

"Good morning Nate!" Brooke said hugging him!

"Morning Brookie what are you doing up so early?" Nathan asked

"Well if you must know I kicked everyone out around one last night and then hired a cleaning crew and they cleaned your house and then I got a few bridal magazines and a few coffee's and came to get my tutor-girl soon to be tutor-wife so we could get started on the wedding plans." Brooke said.

"Um how many coffee's did you have Brookie?" Haley asked now up.

"Well I had two at starbucks there is one down stairs for me and one for each of you!" Brooke said.

"Ok a little too much caffeine and how did you know about us wanting to get married so soon?" Haley asked.

"Ok I may have been listening at the door while you guys were talking to Nate's parents." Brooke said.

"Oh really Brooke well then let's get started!" Haley said excitedly! The two girls walked down stairs where Haley informed Brooke of all the information they had gathered for the wedding last night and then about their mothers. The girls talked while Nathan took a shower got dressed and made them lunch.

"Thanks for lunch Nate now if you don't mind me and Haley need you to leave so we can discuss dresses and flowers and stuff so go to the river court! Lucas and Jake are there they just messaged me and I will bring Haley back around four since there is school tomorrow." Brooke said usurping him out the door.

"Fine Good bye Babe!" Nathan said kissing her lips and going outside to his car.


	25. Jake did WHAT?

----------------------------------------------- at the River Court---------------------------------------------

"So Nate what's up what did she say?" Lucas asked walking up to his cousin.

"She said yes man and she wants to get married in December!" Nathan said.

"Wow man that's awesome!" Lucas said hugging Nathan.

"Wait what? Whose getting married?" Jake said confused.

"Oh Me and Haley I would've thought Broke told you last night?" Nathan said'.

"Well we were a little preoccupied after she helped Lucas with something!!!" Jake replied!!

"Ah I see!! Nathan said.

"So should we play some two on two?" Lucas suggested just as Chase walked onto the court.

"Sure I call Jake!" Nathan said grabbing the ball!!

-------------------------------At Brooke's house-------------------------------------------------------------

"So Haley do you have any idea for a date, colours, your dress, a venue?" Brooke asked.

"Well I was thinking December 31st, carried over into the new year!" Haley declared.

"That sounds really cool and maybe we could do a whole new year motif with silvers and gold's and maybe a little red for love." Brooke said.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking and then for my dress I was hoping you could design it of course I'd pay you for the time and buy you the material!" Haley said.

"OMG yes I will be the first Brooke Davis Wedding Dress!" Brooke squealed excitedly and then threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"And as for the Venue what do you think of The country Club?" Haley said.

"Well I think it's perfect we can have you ride in on a decked out golf cart with like new year stuff all over it!" Brookie said.

"I think it's perfect oh and for the maid of honour and bride's maid AKA you and Peyton I think dresses that are black with a silver and gold sash!" Haley declared!

"wow Hales I can't wait to start making them!" Brooke said

"Make What?" Nathan said as he walked into the room.

"The dresses for your wedding!" Brooke replied.

Nathan didn't hear her because he was too busy kissing Haley.

"Um guys as much as I'd love to stay... this could get really awkward. So I'll see you guys on Monday!" Brooke said

"Oh ok Brookie! I'm sorry I'll see you Monday. But maybe we can hang out tomorrow!" Haley said.

"Yeah Brooke how does Brunch sound?" Nathan asked.

"It sounds Perfect good Idea Nate! I'll see you guys around 10:00" Broke said.

"Alright bye Brookie!" Haley said hugging her. Even Nathan got up to hug her. She then left and walked across the street to her house.

____________________ Brooke's House____________________________________

Brooke figured it was still early enough so she would head home and just call Jake to see if he wanted to come over. Jake answered and said he would be over soon. So Brookie sat on the couch in front of the TV and waited for him. She began to watch the hills "A rerun of course". About an hour and a half later there was a loud knock on the door.

"Jake what the hell! Where have you been? And why do you reek of booze?" Brookie yelled.

"What took me so long was that I stopped off at my friend's party and had a few drinks before I came here to see you!" Jake slurred.

"Why didn't you come here first or not go to your friends at all! Don't you even care about me?" Brooke yelled hopping they wouldn't start another one of their fights. On the outside to anyone Brooke and Jake seemed like they had a great relationship and they had been great up until the end of the school year. Jake had begun drinking and they had grown quite far apart and fought all the time when no one was paying attention to them! Brooke thought she was so in love with him that she had let it go not even telling her Haley or Nathan. But she had now realised he was an idiot and she could do much better. She was now just pissed off and couldn't take it anymore.

"Cause I wanted to party and not with you and your prissy friends!" Jake yelled.

"Oh my Prissy Friends! You know what you are pissed off because I have more money than you I realize now all this fighting started when I told you about my house in Italy and my cottages up north. You know that if your insecure it's not my fault not once have I ever flaunted my money in front of you! But you know what if you would rather go out every night and get drunk and be an Ass whole that can be arranges also. So you know what why don't you just fuck the hell off!! Oh and in case you didn't already get it we are over so get the fuck out of my house!" She yelled.

"Fine whatever Brooke you're a slut anyway I only dated you cause I knew I could get stuff and sex! And anyway I was going to break up with you anyway weeks ago cause you are starting to get old and your losing your hotness appeal and me and the guys feel your too damn easy!" Jake stated.

"Really you know what loser just get the hell off my property or imp going to go get Nathan to come and remove you." Brooke said but he didn't move until he lunged toward her and tried to kiss her.

"Come on Brooke let's just stop the yelling cause I have a head ache and skip to the break up sex!" Jake said but Brooke couldn't take it any longer and so she ran upstairs grabbed her phone and dialled Nathan's cell number.

"Nate Oh my god can you please come over here I just broke up with Jake and now he's trying to rape me!" Brooke yelled into the phone as she heard a loud banging sound at her bedroom door like someone was ramming into it with their shoulder.

About a minute later her front door was slammed open and Nathan was running up her stairs he then grabbed Jake by the throat pinned him up against the wall and said " Brooke I have him pinned against the wall go to Haley's house I'll deal with him and then I will meet you there.

"God You rich kids are all the same so snobby and sticking up for each other!" Jake said.

"Shut the fuck up I don't know who you are anymore Jake but I am going to have you up on so many charges after tonight you're going to have wished I just broke your legs.

Nathan then called the cops and had Jake put up on charges of attempted rape, possession of drugs, trespassing on private property, a DUI, and a few others.

Meanwhile at Haley's house Brooke was telling Haley all about the fighting and the events that had gone on prior to her call.

About a half an hour later Nathan returned to Haley's house.

"So Brookie how are you holding up?" Nathan said joining the girls on the couch with two tubs of ice cream and three spoons he had been friends with girls long enough to know what they needed.

"I'm ok Nate thanks to you! And talking about it with Haley was great to!" Brooke said hugging them.

"Oh Brookie I was nothing you know you're like a sister to me and anyway I stuck him with so many charges he's probably going to do jail time." Nathan said.

"Oh Brookie I'm so sorry that I didn't see this sooner! I'm such a bad friend!" Haley said hugging Brooke.

"Haley you couldn't have known one because I kept it masked well that you thought everything was ok and normal and two it wasn't really noticeable because we mostly fought behind the scenes, rarely in public. But its mostly my fault because i thought we would grow out of it but obviously i was wrong now the only thing to do is move on because he is not worth a tear or a second thought! But for now all i want to do is spend some time with my two best friends!" Brooke said.

They watched a little TV but Nathan saw that th girls kept yawning so he decided to play the parent and said " Why don't you two go get some sleep and I'll sleep on the couch just in case you-know-who comes around." Nathan said

"Ok goodnight Nate and thanks again." Brooke said hugging him, getting up and walking over to the stairs.

"Goodnight Nathan I'll see you in the morning!" Haley said kissing him it was the first night they would spend apart since Haley's Dad left. She let go of Nathan and joined Brooke on the stairs.

"Goodnight Haley and thank you for letting me spend the night!" Brooke said sliding into a pair of Haley's Pyjamas and then into her bed.

"It's nothing Brookie your my best friend and you would do the same for me!" Hale said turning off the light and getting into the bed.

They spent Sunday just pigging out together talking mostly about Brooke and how she was holding up! They agreed not to talk about the wedding until the end of the first week of school.


	26. Back To School!

-------------------------------------------------First day of School!------------------------------------------

It was finally Monday the first day of their senior year.

Haley was taking all AP classes but somehow she had one class with Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton. Brooke had almost all her classes with Nathan and Peyton and fortunately no classes with Jake. In home room she sat between Nathan and Peyton.

They basically went to school together, ate lunch together, and then the boys went to basketball practice and the girls went to cheer practice.

Lucky enough for Brooke Jake got cut from the team one because he sucked compared to chase and two because he has some criminal charges against him.

It was now the end of their first day of school and it was about time for cheer and basketball practice.

-------------------------------------Cheer Practice------------------------------------------------------------

"So girls this is going to be our year were going to be great and we're going to win the sparkle classic again and cheer the guys on when they reach the state championship! So we will practice and have fun doing it because this is our year! Oh and tryouts for the new girls will tomorrow and the list will be posted on Friday!" Brooke continued.

"Oh and we will be posting a schedule on the sports board with all the major dates for us!" Haley said.

The girls then broke out into one of their old cheers. So they could get back into the formations for their cheers.

------------------------------------------------On the Court--------------------------------------------------

"Ok men this is going to be our year to give us a back to back championship. Now all you new guys were going to be doing double training for you guys to get in shape and I know we are going to miss Mr. Jagielski but measures needed to be taken! Anyway I'm going to turn you over to your captain Mr. Nathan Scott who will say a few words and then lead your very first practice of the season." Coach Whitey Durham said and then left for his office.

"Ok guy's fist I'd like to say welcome to all the new guys and especially Chase Adams who will be taking Jake's position! So basically we needed to work together to make this season one of the greatest and give us a back to back championship. Now let's start practice with ten laps around the field, then drills and shoot outs." Nathan said.

----------------------------------------After Practice-----------------------------------------------------------

"So um Nate thanks for welcoming me!" Chase said.

"Ah it's nothing man I mean we've been friends since we were little and I just wanted the better man for the team to feel welcome!" Nathan said.

"Um hey Nate I was wondering, this may be a bit out there but is your friend Brooke available?" Chase asked.

"Well yes she is! She just got out of a messy break up with Jagielski but now that I think about it you two would go well together!" Nate said.

"Oh ok so can you put a good word in for me!" Chase said.

"Yeah sure! But now i gotta go get my fiancée Haley and whisk her away!" Nathan said laughing and walking away.

"So what do you think of setting Chase up with Brookie?" Nathan asked.

"OMG what a great idea but it has to be gradual because she is still getting over not telling us about Jake!" Haley said.

So basically the next few weeks went by quickly it only took Brooke and Chase two weeks to get together. And now both the cheerleading and basketball teams were pumped for their first game on October 12th. The wedding was almost fully planned; all that was left was the guest list and Nathan, Chase and Lucas's tuxedos.


	27. A Night of Firsts

---------------------------------The night of the first game---------------------------------------------

"So Nate do you think we're ready?" Chase asked.

"Of course men we work together like a machine! We're going to cream those fucking bear creek warriors!" Nathan said.

"So the Party is at my beach house after the game, win or lose there is tons of beer and Brooke helped me put all the valuables away! So we're ready! Oh and Nate thanks again for setting me up with Brooke she is so great. I can't believe Jake never realised what he had!" Chase said.

"Yeah I know Brooke's a great girl! And you better not hurt her because she is like a sister to me and I protect my family. Yeah but I know you won't man cause you like her and you realise her full potential." Nathan said.

"Totally man! Well I'm going to go find Brooke before the game so maybe we can grab some dinner! Bye Nate!" Chase declared walking away.

"Yeah! I'm going to go find Hales!" Nate said going off in search of his fiancée Haley.

"So Haley do you think we're ready I mean I've been assuring my guys but I'm not totally sure!" Nathan said as they ate there pasta at Haley's house she had cooked Nathan a good luck meal but Nathan had bought Desert of Chocolate Éclairs.

"Yes I do Nathan because One you guys have worked really hard both individually getting in shape and together learning to be a team with all the new players And two you all put your hearts 110% into the game especially you all the time even if it's just practice!" Haley said kissing him.

"Thank you Hales! You always know how to make me feel better1 Now let me do the dishes and then I'll bring out the desert." Nathan said kissing her head and running off with the plates to the kitchen. About 7 minutes later he came back with a red plate with two éclairs on it.

"Oh Nate éclairs my favourite!" Haley exclaimed taking one as he sat down.

"So I was thinking we'd serve these at our wedding with the cake."Nathan said

"Ok that would be amazing! Oh Nathan look at the time we really should be getting to the game!" Haley said stuffing the last bite in her mouth and running upstairs to get her cheerleader uniform on!

"Yeah your right I'll go put on my uniform and meet you in my car in 10 minutes!" Nathan said going outside and walking next door to his house.

11 minutes later they were on their way to Tree Hill High for the first basketball game of the season.

"So Nathan I'll meet you outside the guys change room after the game!" Haley declared as they pulled up to the school!

"Ok Babe! Love you!" Nathan said kissing her.

"Love you too!" See you after the game!" Haley said and with that she joined Brooke and the other cheerleaders who were now going into the Gym.

Nathan locked his SUV and went to the change room where the guys were waiting! Whitey gave them a little speech then they went over plays and soon it was time for them to hit the court.

....... (not good with the Basketball stuff)

By the end of the first half the score was 34 Tree hill – 20 Bear Creek.

At half time the guys went to the change rooms to sit regroup and get ready for the second half while the girls performed their cheerleading routine for the fans! It was something new and really did the trick in pissing off Clair young and her cheer sluts.

....

It was the second half only 2 minutes left the score was 48 tree hills – 46 Bear creek. Although they would probably win this was no time to slack off so they tried hard and at the 20 second mark Chase passed to Nathan who threw in the three pointer that swished around and went in! The buzzer goes and the tree Hill Ravens WIN!!!!

All the guys cheer on Nathan but he doesn't care all he cares about is Haley who is in his arms kissing him.

All the guys then congratulate whitey and head for the change rooms so they can get dressed and get to Chase's house for the PARTY!!!

Just as she had promised Haley was waiting outside the guys change room! She was changed into her light blue tube top and black mini skirt complete with matching black fendi stiletto's!

"Haley you look beautiful!"Nathan said

why thank you Nathan you don't look so bad yourself!" she laughed then jumped in his arms and kissed him. Nathan was wearing his faded blue jeans with a white beater and a blue button down on top!

"Shall we go to the party milady?" Nathan asked linking arms with her.

"Yes we shall!" she said and they walked off to Nathan's SUV  
they then drove over to chase's house. They were met by Brooke at the door who was wearing a jean mini skirt and a with a peach halter top.  
"Haley, Nate! You're finally here!" she said hugging them!

"Hey Brookie why don't we go get a drink! Now that you know we're here!" Nathan said sarcastically!  
They drank a bunch of things starting off with beer! Then the girls had cosmos and the guys started doing shots!

"Nate let's go up stairs!" Haley said pulling on his arm and wiggling her eyebrows!

"Excuse us!" Nathan said pulling Haley up the stairs! They went into one of the rooms which they assumed was one of the guest rooms! At first they were just making out then Nathan's wife beater and button up were removed and so was Haley's tube top. Nathan knew they were going to stop soon and was prepared for it. But what he wasn't prepared for was Haley trying to undue his belt.  
"Um Haley what are you doing? Shouldn't we stop?" Nathan asked

"no Nathan I want to do this! You love me I love you! We're going to be married in two months, and lastly I'm on the pill so it's ok Nathan! But if you not ready I understand!"Haley said looking up at him!

"Your right hales we're in love and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together! So let's do it!" Nathan said as they began making out again except now Nate was only in his boxers and Haley was only in her bra and panties!  
Nathan then began kissing her neck while undoing Haley's bra when he finally undid it. Then he began to play with her breasts squeezing and massaging them. Finally Haley couldn't take it any longer and said "Nathan I need you inside me!" that was all Nathan needed to hear he quickly slid off his boxers and Haley slid down her panties. Nathan then thrusted into her gently.  
By the look on Haley's face Nathan decided to ask "Haley babe does it hurt do you want me to stop?"

"no Nathan it's alright keep going it will stop hurting in a minute!" Haley replied and sure enough it did and then they were enjoying themselves! They reached their climaxes together!  
They then put back on their undergarments and fell asleep in each other's arms!

They were woken up the next morning by a very hung over Brooke who was looking for some Advil.

"Oh good morning guys! I got a major headache... Wait did you two do it?" Brooke asked shocked!

"That's none of your business! Now get your Tylenol and go!"Nathan said and she followed his instructions

"Haley I'm sorry do you regret it?"Nathan asked

"no I don't Nathan and I love you but I don't think we should do it again until the wedding!" Haley said

"ok Haley as long as you don't regret it! Oh and you can tell Brooke whatever you want! Now why don't we get dressed and I'll take you home.  
"Yeah that would be ok but I think I'm going to go apologize to Brookie first!" Haley said getting up and throwing on her clothes!

"Ok I'll see you downstairs!" He said then kissed her and in that kiss the order in their relationship was restored!

"So Hales what happened?" a less hung over Brooke asked.

"Well I wanted to celebrate and one thing led to another and we figured were getting married in two months anyway!" Haley said as they sat down on the couch. The maids had already left and chase was just putting his parent's valuables back! Even though he's just like Haley, Nathan, and Brooke and his parents leave him alone a lot because his dad is usually with Nathan's!

"Wow little Ms. Haley James has left the v-club!" Brooke said

"shush Brooke don't say anything to anyone ok? I'm only telling you because you are my best friend!" Haley said

"I know Haley and I thank you for trusting me! Now let's go and have a girl's day!" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah that sounds great! I'm just going to go inform Nate and then I'll meet you at the car!" Haley replied

"ok I'll go say goodbye to chase and meet you at. My car!" Brooke said getting up

"Nathan hey sweet heart! Brooke invited me to go out today and have a girl's day! And I'm going to go so I'll see you at my house later tonight for Dinner alright?" Haley said kissing him

"that sounds great for you so I'll just spend the rest of the day out with chase and like doing something!" Nathan said kissing her back they then broke apart and Haley went out to Brooke's car to meet her!


	28. Makeovers, Fancy Restaurants and ?

"Ok so where to first the nail salon, hair dressers, or the mall?" Brooke asked

"what I thought we were just getting mani, pedis?" Haley asked

"now Haley I'm testing you to a Makeover! Now pick or we'll go to the mall first and I'll complain about it all day!" Brooke said

"fine we'll go to the hair dressers first!" Haley declared and Brooke began driving.

meanwhile the guys and Nathan went out to look for tuxedos they found a few Armani ones and since Brooke was making the shirts and getting their ties Nathan bought the suits on the spot!

It was now about 6 and the girls had texted there respected guy to come over to Brooke's house to come and hand out Nathan and Chase arrived at Brooke's about ten minutes later. They were about to knock on the door but there was a sign saying come in and take off the sign when you do! So they went in and then followed the instructions on the next piece of paper that said sit down on the couch! The next thing they knew year lights turned off and music could be heard through speakers!

"now to the two luckiest boyfriends in the world we would like to present the new looks of your girlfriends!  
"First we have Brooke Davis who is sporting a blunt bob hair cut as opposed to her usual long hair. She is also wearing a new Prada top and a black Gucci mini and fendi pumps along with a Luscious red on both her fingers and toenails!" Haley announced.

"well what do you think chase?" Brooke asked

"I think you look wow! There are no words! Wow!" he said standing up and kissing her.

Brooke then ran up the stairs took the mic from Haley and announced " and now we present to you miss Haley James soon to be Scott who is sporting a layered hair cut with blonde and red highlights  
a new D&G mini dress and D&G pink high heels!" Brooke finished!

"wow Haley you look beautiful! I love it and I love the dress! you look really hot! Now I'm glad we made dinner reservations at Jamies!" Nathan said

"wow really guys that's the most exclusive place in tree hill!" Haley stated

"well we have reservations at seven for the four of us!" chase declared

"yeah ok so we'll meet back at Brooke's house around 6:45!" Haley said pulling Nathan to the door just as she saw the look in Brooke and chase's eyes meet

"so Haley I got the tuxedos today!" Nathan said as he was changing and Haley was waiting for him in his bedroom.

"so what are they and how do they look? Haley asked as he came into the room in a dress shirt and slacks

"there black Giorgio Armani and they will go great with and shirt you pick!" Nathan said walking toward her

"g great!"Haley chocked out as Nathan got so close to her she could smell his scent of after shave and cologne

"Haley you don't know what was going through my mind when you walked down those stairs I wanted to literally grab you and kiss you and then take you somewhere so we could get married!" Nathan said kissing her

"oh Nate that's sweet but we should be getting to Brooke's soon!"Haley said kissing him back

"yeah we should!" Nathan replied still kissing her

"ok ok Nate now we really have to go she said stopping year kiss and getting off Nathan's bed

"alright hales I'll go start the car you lock up!" Nathan said making his way out of the room and down the stairs.

They then drove to Brooke's house and picked up Brooke and chase and drove to Jamies. They got out Of the car and each guy offered there arm to their respected girlfriend! They reached the front desk and Nathan told the man "reservations for Scott party of four!"

"ah yes sir here it is! Follow me to your table please!" the maitre d said. He sat them at a table in a dimly lit secluded area and pulled out the chairs for the ladies And then handed them their menus!

"thank you Paul! I believe we'll start out with a bottle of red and white wine! Whichever you recommend!" Brooke stated.

"yes miss but first I must see all of your ID's" the maitre d said

"of course I have already collected everyone's ID's" Brooke stated passing him the ID's

He checked all their ID's and then said. "thank you miss Davis I will be back in a minute with your wine and to take your appetizer Order."

"wow Brookie where did you get those fake ID's?" Haley asked

"oh me and my friend mouth made them with the yearbook photo's he's in the AV club, on the yearbook committee, and on student council with me! "Brooke declared as Paul the maitre d came back.

"alright here is your wine now may I take your order?" he asked

"yes we'd like calamari rings, bruschetta and some Italian salad" chase ordered!

"oh and can I get a sprite I'm not in the mood for alcohol!" Haley stated

"alright I will put in your order and then get your sprite miss!" pail said and ten walked away

"Hales baby what's wrong?" Nathan leaned down to her and asked.

"nothing I just have this weird thing in my gut telling me not to drink!" Haley whispered to him.

"oh ok hales love you!" Nathan said kissing the top of her head.

"so what are we thinking of ordering?" Haley asked when someone brought her a sprite

"well I'm thinking the ambrosia salad and a chicken breast!" Brooke said putting down her menu

"I'm thinking prime rib steak with mushroom sauce and vegetables on the side! Nate how about you?" chase said

"I was thinking the prime rib steak to buy with potatoes on the side! What about you babe?" Nathan asked

"I was thinking the veal parmigiana with a side salad!" Haley said.

"well that sounds good! And look here comes our waiter with our appetizers!" chase said

Their waiter put down there appetizers and took their orders and then walked away leaving the teens to talk and eat!

They finished their appetizers in 20 minutes and then were brought their food 25 minutes after that! When they were done eating the waiter took away their plates and brought them desert menus

"so Haley what do you want?" Nathan asked

"I want a molten lava soufflé with vanilla ice cream!" Haley declared

"alright hales but where are you putting This food I mean you ate all of your meal and my potatoes and now this desert!" Nathan after they put in their coffee and desert orders

"I don't know Nate I'm just hungry now get off my back!" she said

"ok babe sorry I just worry about you!" Nathan replied

They then enjoyed the rest of their dinner! And when the bill was brought Nathan and Jake split it 50/50! Then they went for a walk along the harbour and then Nathan drove chase and Brooke to Brooke's house and Haley and him to his house. They spent the rest of the evening watching TV and making out ten they went to sleep in Nathans bed! They woke up the next morning and Haley made them breakfast like she did every morning! They spent the rest of the day just chilling out! On Monday the four of them went to school and went to practices and hung out! After practices they would go over wedding details and then chill out! Their schedules went like this until December with the odd change for a date night or a party! But as of December 20 Haley started to flip out with their parents on their way home for the Christmas holiday and the wedding in just 11 days!


	29. The Arrival of the Parents!

"Nathan Babe I know that it's the holidays but we have stuff to do you need to wake up!" Haley said trying to move his arm from its protective hold on her.

"Ok fine hales but the day our parents leave were staying in bed all day!" Nathan replied moving his arm and kissing her good morning.

"Nate that will be the day we leave for our honey moon!" Haley said.

"I know!" Nathan said kissing her again and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nathan Scott! Clean out your mind! We're not going to be in the bed we're going to be on the floor!" Haley said running out of the bed and down the stairs.

"Hales! That's not fair now I have to get up to come and get you!" Nathan said getting up and throwing a shirt on!

They spent about two hours just playing around! Nathan tickled Haley for a while then Brookie came over about 20 minutes after that.

"Hello Brookie and Chase are in the house!" Brooke said walking into the kitchen.  
"OMG Brooke ever heard of knocking!" Nathan said getting off Haley.  
"God Nate out some clothes on! We have to go get the tree and decorations and get ready for the rents to come home." Brooke said.  
"Whatever Brooke I'll go get dressed and then Chase and I will go pick everything up!" Nathan said running toward the stairs.  
Nathan came down a few minutes later, he kissed Haley and then he and Jake went out to get the tree and the decorations.  
"So Haley are you ready for your dress fitting?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah let's go! Did you call Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Yeah she's coming over in about an hour! Cause I figured you would want to get your dress settled before we get into the bridesmaids dresses." Brooke replied and they walked over to Brooke's house!

"Ok Haley here it is Brooke said pulling the dress out from behind a door!"

"Wow its beautiful Brooke!" Haley exclaimed

"Well try it on!" Brooke said passing it to her

"Ok!" Haley said

She took the dress and with Brooke's help she got it on but then Brooke went to zip it and said "Um hales it won't do up!"

"What the hell do you mean? Brooke my wedding is in 11 days!" Haley yelled

"Well I don't know hales you have gained a little tummy but it's not much it's the holidays you'll work it off at practice and I will let out your dress a bit and you'll try it on the day after boxing day! You know I can't resist a good sale!" Brooke stated

"Ok Brookie thanks now let's get this off me before Peyton gets here!" Haley said

Peyton arrived about five minutes later and she and Brooke tried on their dresses they looked amazing which made Haley a little perturbed that her dress wasn't finished. She went home about twenty minutes later and found Nathan sitting on the couch! The tree was up behind him and the decorations were on the floor.

"Haley your home! I thought it would be nice for us to decorate the tree together this being our first Christmas as a couple!" Nathan said

"Oh Nathan that is so sweet! But I'm first can we sit down I want to ask you a question!" Haley said sitting down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Um ok babe what's up?" Nathan said sitting down.

"Well... Um... Do you think I'm fat?" Haley asked

"No Haley of course not I think your perfect! If you don't mind though what brought on this question?" Nathan asked

"Oh nothing I've been trying some of my clothes on and they don't fit! But let's just drop it and go decorate our tree together." Haley said

The next few days went by rather quickie Nathan and Haley went out and got all their shopping done and then spent the rest of the time hanging out and finalizing the seating plan for their wedding of 150 people.

Then it was the 24 the day that Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and chase's parents were supposed to arrive! The four of them were just sitting at Haley's house.

"So Nate when are they coming?" Haley asked

"Not sure they didn't tell me and said there was no need to pick them up! "Nathan said since he had been making the arrangements.

Their parents were to all come to Haley's house and then have dinner and go home to their own homes! The four of them waited till about seven then they ordered dinner. They ordered enough Chinese food for them and their parents. But at eleven when they hadn't shown up and Haley had fallen asleep early again they decided to pack it in and go home hoping their parents would be home soon! Nathan then brought Haley upstairs and put her into her bed and then locked her front door and went over to his house. Around 3:00 am Nathan woke up to the sound of chairs being pushed over and someone bumping into things then Haley called him saying she heard the same thing! So Nathan grabbed a shirt and ran down the stairs not even caring what was in his own house and ran to Haley`s he checked out down stairs and found her parents drunk in the kitchen eating left over Chinese food.

"Um Mr. & Mrs. James what are you guys doing here so late?" Nathan asked.

"Well we just got in from the flight and we are kind of drunk and we want some food! And we were just about to call your parents." Lydia James said.

"Well you just woke up Haley and scared the crap out of her so I'm going to go up stairs and calm her! You guys can finish up here and then go to bed we will see you in the morning." Nathan said and then ran up the stairs.

"Nathan is that you?" Haley asked at the door.

"Yeah Hales it's me! The noises were just your parents arriving with the munchies after a night of airline drinking games with my parents." Nathan replied and she answered the door.

"Oh Nathan thank you for coming over babe it was so nice of you!" Haley said yawning.

"Come on Haley your really tired let's get you to bed!" Nathan said pulling her by the hands towards the bed.

"Ok Na (yawn) than but you have to stay with me to protect me!" Haley said pulling him into the bed and falling asleep on top of him.


	30. Christmas, Fish, and a surprise!

They were woken up the next morning by Jimmy James! "Nate, Haley-bop wake up! If Lydia sees you too she will flip out I just barely have her coming to the wedding!"

"Ok Mr. James!" Nathan said.

"Merry Christmas Haley! I love you! I'll be back around 10 with my Parents!" Nathan said kissing her and crawling out the window.

"Good bye Nathan! Merry Christmas! (Yawn) I love you too!" Haley said as he was climbing down the tree outside her window.

After Nathan left he went home and went to sleep for another hour before his mom woke him up for a Christmas breakfast! Haley however went straight back to sleep and didn't wake up until 10:00 when Nathan and his family came over.

"Um Haley baby wake up sweet heart everyone is coming over for lunch to your house!" Nathan said sitting on the side of her bed.

"Oh my gosh Nathan is it already 10:00 why didn't any one wake me up?" Haley asked.

"I told them not to babe because you need some rest! You have been really tired lately with planning this day and our wedding I just thought you could use some rest! Now Brooke is setting the table, Chase is picking up the food, and our parents are socializing, Brooke has left an outfit our for you in your closet and I will be here waiting out here for you so that I can accompany you down stairs!" Nathan said.

"Oh well thank you Nathan! Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go change I will be back in a few minutes." Naley said kissing his cheek and walking away into the washroom!

About fifteen minutes later Haley emerged from the washroom wearing a flowing red top and a nice black skirt with a pair of Mary Jane flats and her tiffany jewellery.

"Wow Haley you look beautiful!" Nathan said.

"Thanks Nate! Shall we?" Haley said linking arms with Nathan and walking down the stairs.

"Well good morning Haley!" Lydia said.

"Yeah morning mom!" Haley said.

"Well Haley thank you for joining us. Now as soon as Chase gets back with the food we can exchange gifts." Lydia said.

So Haley went into the kitchen to help Brooke along with Nathan. There they found Mr. Scott, Mr. Davis, Mr. Adams, and Mr. James.

"Hello Haley and Nathan! How are you guys? How is the wedding coming? Mr. Scott asks  
"oh everything is done! We are very ready thanks to our wedding planner/maid of honour Brooke!" Nathan said as he felt Haley's grasp on him tighten which it did when ever any one talked about the wedding.  
"Yep that's right!" Haley said chase then walked through the door!  
"I'm here with the food!" chase said as he placed the food in the kitchen.  
"Alright now we can open presents!" Deb Scott said  
"yes I'll go get mine Victoria Davis said reaching under the tree!  
"me too!" said Lorene Adams  
All the mothers grabbed their gifts and handed them out Brooke got some new designer stuff from Europe as did Haley and Nathan and Chase have some basketball stuff and some designer clothes.  
"Now Nate and Haley me and Jimmy have chipped in together and bought you two a house about three blocks from here it's a three bedroom fully furnished withal pool and a double garage!" Dan Scott exclaimed  
"now it's both a wedding and Christmas present! And you two can only move in after the wedding! Since you're going to need somewhere to stay!" Jimmy James said  
"wow dad, Mr. James you it's bought us a house that is so amazing thank you so very much!" Nathan said standing up and hugging them followed by Haley hugging them and thanking them profusely! However by the looks on their wives faces they were not included in the decision and were not happy about it!

"Well we were thinking that after lunch we could all go see it!" Dan Scott said.

"That sounds like a great Idea Dan but can I talk to you upstairs for a minute!" Deb Scott said.

"You too Jimmy!" Lydia James said.

As Haley and Nathan's Parents went up stairs Haley and Brooke went into the kitchen to put the food in the oven so it would stay warm!

"So this is great Hales! Now you and Nate won't be far from me and we can still hang out all the time!" Brooke exclaimed hugging Haley.

"Yeah Brooke!" Haley said she then opened one of the aluminum containers and smelt it and then immediately felt the urge to throw up! Brooke looked at her and then followed her to the bathroom off of the laundry room so no one would hear her.

"Haley are you ok I mean you have never liked fish but it has never actually caused you to throw up before!" Brooke said holding her hair up.

"Yeah I know Brooke it's probably just really fresh or something! Can you finish up putting the food in the oven while I clean myself up?" Haley said.

"No Haley I'll get chase to do that I think there is an elephant in the room we need to talk about so wait here a minute and I will be back!" Brooke stated  
"Nate, Chase; Haley and me bed to do something so please put the rest of the food in the oven and knock on the bathroom door when yours and Haley's parents are done yelling!" Brooke said and walked away  
"ok Brooke is Haley ok though?" Nathan asked  
"yep!" Brooke lied and walked away  
up stairs the wives were basically yelling at their husbands about condoning this marriage and giving them a place to breed!  
"Haley I'm just going to ask you this once! Are you pregnant?" Brooke asked  
"no. Well I don't think so we only did it once and I'm on the pill!" Haley declared  
"I know hales but maybe let's think you just puked because of fish, you haven't drunken any alcohol, and you are getting a little tummy!" Brooke said  
" I know the facts Brooke but I Really don't think I am!" Haley declared  
"ok them remember that pregnancy test I stashed here a few months ago when my parents came home unexpectedly! Let's go get it and find out!" Brooke said pulling Haley up to her room  
she then proceeded to use the stick! About two minutes later Brooke told Haley it was time  
"ok I'll look!" Haley said  
"well what does it say?" Brooke asked


	31. Their First Home! and an Analysis

"Not pregnant!" Haley declared  
"well then you are just fat and need to get back in shape miss co head cheerleader!" Brooke said as they put the test in a plastic bag and threw it out in the kitchen garbage! About ten minutes later the Scott's and the James's came down and the four families started eating! Deb and Lydia didn't talk to their husbands or children! It was pretty uneventful until around three when everything was done that Jimmy James stood up from the couch and said "who wants to go see Nathan and Haley's new house?"  
Brooke, chase, Haley, Nathan, Dan, Ryan Davis, and Jesse Adams all stood up they made their way to the door! Not one of the other woman even making an attempt to move no matter how curious they were! Nathan, Haley, Dan, and Jimmy all piled into Nathan's SUV while Chase, Brooke and their dads piled into Chases range rover and followed them! Dan gave the directions and soon enough they reached the house!  
"Wow dad it's really beautiful and absolutely perfect!" Haley declared running up to the house it wasn't as big as their home but it was perfect for the two of them at least for now!  
They went inside and Dan gave them the tour! The house was fully furnished with granite counters, tiled floors in the kitchen and bathrooms, and hardwood everywhere else, and the most beautiful wood and steel furniture you could imagine! And then there was the master bed room it had a double French door entrance, the actual room had so much space two huge walk in closets, a desk, a couch and end and table, a king size canopy bed, there. Was also another set of French doors leading to a large balcony overlooking the back yard and an ensuite washroom complete with a large shower, a free standing bathtub, two sinks and another closet! It was beautiful. The other two rooms had double beds in them and a dresser perfect for house guests! One was blue and the other pink.  
"Thank you again. But how can we ever repay you?" Nathan asked  
"By one keeping us updated on your life and letting us visit as much as we want. And two by giving us lots of grandchildren to spoil you know when you're done collage!" Mr. James said  
"ok at least until freshman year!" Dan Scott added  
"your right I want to be young enough to play with my grandkids!" Jimmy James added.  
"Alright already let's stop talking about the prospect of me and Nathan having kids!" Haley declared. So they dropped the subject and continued the tour to the beautiful outside deck and patio, and then to the basement den.

Back at the house Lydia James and Deb Scott were furious!  
"I can't believe they did this without our permission!" Lydia said the four women were sitting around the living room with coffee's talking about the upcoming wedding and not about how happy they were more about how disappointed they were! The only person who didn't mean what they were saying was Mrs Lorene Adams and she had told Haley that she supported her because she had married Jesse Adams when she was 19 and had chase at 20. She also told her to come to her if she needed any advice or a shoulder to cry on! But she had to console her friends too even though she knew deep down Deb was already over it and just upset that Dan hadn't included her in on the house! Whereas Lydia was still very upset about the wedding and thought her daughter was throwing away her heiress life for a stupid boy! And would not condone it at all! Even though Lorene was doing everything in her power to stop Lydia from ruining the wedding it was pretty hard because it could possibly mean. Making sure she didn't actually attend the wedding!

Anyway Brooke, Chase, Haley, Nathan, Dan Scott, Jimmy James, Ryan Davis, and Jesse Adams all returned and then the four families went their separate ways and made plans that the wives would hang out, and so would the husbands, and the kids.


	32. Mrs Scott and Telling Nathan!

Everything was pretty quiet until the day of Haley's dress fitting! She had invited all the ladies who had of course all declined except Mrs. Adams  
So Haley kissed Nathan goodbye and walked over to Brooke's house for the fitting leaving both mothers there!  
She met Peyton at the door and they both went in together.  
"Ok Haley here it is now go change!" Brooke said passing her the dress! She than accompanied Haley up stairs to her room to get changed! This was a full dress trying on so she had to put on her shoes and veil too!  
Downstairs Peyton was putting on some music and heard the door! She went over and opened it and what she found on the other side surprised her after what Haley had told her about Christmas.  
"Well hello Mrs. Adams and Mrs. Scott! What are you doing here?" Peyton asked  
and before they could answer the stereo was turned on by a remote and Haley was walking down the stairs in her wedding gown.  
She stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs seeing the two women.  
"Haley before you say anything I just want to say I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I did on Christmas I was just upset about Dan and Jimmy not including me but I am very happy for you and Nathan and hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me!" Deb said  
"of course Mrs Scott thank you so much for coming and if you don't mind I would love you to help out with the wedding!" Haley replied  
"thank you so much Haley! And call me Deb! And of course I would to help with any detail in the wedding! And may I say that you look absolutely beautiful in that dress it's almost as if you're glowing!" Deb Scott replied  
they had a great rest of the day den brought her dress over and Peyton and Brookes dresses fit!  
Haley have Deb year jobs of seating people and getting everyone raft for the ceremony!  
Then at five everyone left Brookes! Haley and Mrs. Scott went to her house.  
"Hey Nathan!" Haley said  
"hey hales! Do you wanna go for a walk?" Nathan asked  
"sure Nate!"Haley said pulling his arm to the door!  
They walked to the park where they met since it was usually deserted now since the new park was built!  
"So Haley baby what's up? You're not having regrets?" Nathan asked  
"no Nathan I'm not but I wanted you to know I took a pregnancy test on Christmas! Because I puked when I smelt the fish, and I've gained a little tummy!" Haley said  
"yeah and don't forget the not drinking, the mood swings, and the fact that you are always really tired" Nathan added  
" we'll wait what? I have all those symptoms to?" Haley said  
" yeah Hales I'm with you twenty four seven!" Nathan said  
"well thank you for noticing!" Haley said  
"Haley stop stalling are we or aren't we pregnant?" Nathan asked  
"well the pregnancy test said no! So all the symptoms must be due to stress!" Haley said  
"oh well was there something else you wanted to tell me?" Nathan said looking into Haley's sad eyes  
"Nathan your mom came to my dress fitting today!" Haley started but was interrupted by Nathan saying "oh no Haley what happened did she yell at you or do something to your dress?" Nathan asked  
"no Nate she came and apologized for everything and said she thinks were perfect for each other and offered to help out on the wedding day!" Haley answered  
"oh really well that's awesome I knew my mom would come around age really does love you like a daughter! But I can tell there is something bothering you about it! Can I guess what it is?" Nathan asked  
"sure!" Haley said knowing he'd get it and she wouldn't have to say it  
" you're upset that your mom didn't do that even though you love my mom you want your own mom to step up and be a part of our wedding!" Nathan said  
"yep you guessed it!" Haley declared  
"I know Haley but there is still Time so let's just wait it out ok!" Nathan said  
"ok Nate why don't we go home for now!" Haley said getting up and pulling Nathan with her  
Nathan walked Haley home where her father was waiting for her with dinner. He then walked to his house! He walked in found his mother in the kitchen making dinner he kissed her on the cheek and have her a big hug!  
"Thanks Nate but what was that for?" den asked  
"for supporting me and Haley and for making her feel better about her own mom not caring! Oh and for being my mom!" Nathan said  
"well it was nothing Nate she is a great girl and you to belong together!" Deb said hugging her son.


	33. Ruining a wedding is Easy if your ?

Things stayed the same right up until the wedding even at their Jack and Jill party on the 30th when the toasts were made Haley's mother made no speech she just sat by the bar in Tric and drank cosmopolitans.

Now it was the day of the wedding all the ladies were at Brooke's house and the guys at Nathans which included his uncle Keith and Lucas well considering Lucas was the best man! The ceremony was to be at 12:00 and the party started at five.  
It was 11 and both Nathan and Haley were at the church and they were kind of nervous but trying to play it cool! Haley had her hair done half up half with curls flowing down her back and two ringlets at the side of her face! She had on strappy four inch dolce and Gabanna shoes and a mid back length veil her flowers were a mix of white roses with silver and gold accents!  
It was finally time Nathan standing at the end of the aisle.  
The wedding March started and Peyton and Chase began walking down the aisle once they reached the second pew from the front Brooke and Lucas started walking and when they reached the altar the bridal March started and Haley started walking down the aisle on her father's arm! Nathan looked at her and she looked at him! She was the most beautiful think he had ever seen and as soon as he saw her he felt all of his nerves just melt and he knew this was the girl he wanted to marry! Haley felt the exact same way.

Haley and her father then made it to the end of the aisle and the priest said "who gives this woman away to be married?"

"Her mother and I do!" he replied.  
But before the priest could say anything Mrs. James stood up and said "her mother does not give her away nor do I condone this marriage! I would rather be..."

before she could finish Haley yelled "mom I don't care what you think anymore! If you don't support me and Nathan then leave! And I never want to hear from you or see you again! Please Lear now and don't come to year ceremony!"

"Fine Haley I will leave but don't come crying to me when your marriage and life fall apart! I'll go now and you will never see me again you ungrateful little slut!" Mrs. James yelled back grabbed her purse and walked out the door.  
"Haley do you need some time?" Nathan asked

"no let's continue with our day because if we stop she gets her way!" Haley declared and year priest continued

"do Nathan royal Scott take Haley James to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Nathan  
"I do!" replied Nathan confidently

"and. Do to Haley James take Nathan royal Scott to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Haley  
"I do!" replied Haley

Now Nathan repeat after me the priest said  
"with this ring I thee wed!"  
And Nathan said "with this ring I thee wed!" and placed the white gold band on her finger.

And now Haley repeat after me "with this ring I thee wed!"  
And Haley said "with this ring I thee wed!"And placed Nathans white old wedding band on his finger.

"By the power vested in my by year state of South Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You miss kiss the bride!" with those words Nathan grabbed Haley dipped her and they shared very passionate kiss until Brooke told them to stop. They then walked down the aisle and out to the limo followed by Lucas and Brooke and Peyton and chase! Year Scott's and Mr. James were behind them in Mr. James's Ferrari spider!  
They all went to Haley's house which coincidentally is where they were supposed to take their wedding photos in her garden anyway!

"Haley baby are you ok?" Nathan asked as they entered the house and went straight to the couch.  
In the background yet could here Jimmy running up the stairs calling out "Lydia where he hell are you?"

"You know what Nathan I am fine! More than fine I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders! Now we can focus on you and I with no negativity!" she said kissing him passionately

"well ok then let's wait for your dad and then go take our wedding pictures! Oh and did I mention how beautiful you look today I can't wait for tonight!" Nathan said

"I know I can't wait either! Now don't laugh but lately I've been craving sex!" Haley whispered  
"Haley Scott I would never laugh at you craving your husband! But it's your fault for banning sex till today! But we have our entire honey moon to make it up!" Nathan said wiggling his eyebrows and  
"wow I really like it when you call me that!" Haley said  
about a minute later Mr. James came down the stairs and said "well she's not here so let's go enjoy the rest of Haley and Nathans day unless there are any objections!"

"Nope let's go!" Brooke said pulling Haley outside  
"Nathan can I talk to you for a minute!" Mr. James said when Haley was out of ear shot.  
"sure what's up Mr. James" Nathan answered knowing it had to be something about Mrs. James  
"she left a note saying she wants a divorce since I'm taking Haley's side! And I'm going to give it to her! Also she said she wants nothing except the villa in Florence!" Jimmy s"oh I'm sorry but thank you for sticking by us!" Nathan said  
"Nathan I told you this so you can protect her when I tell her ok!" Jimmy asked  
"of course Mr. James! Now let's g outside before Haley thinks we've abandoned her!" Nathan said shaking Mr. James hand before running out to the garden for pictures.  
They took about 100 pictures. Then it was 4:45 and they got back in the limo and headed for the country club!


	34. The Aftermath and a Sneak Peak! Enjoy

When they got there their parents were already there doing their jobs. Web they saw them they quickly ushered everyone into the hall and sat at their table.  
Nathan, Haley and their bridal party got ready at the door just as the DJ came on the speakers saying "can everyone please be seated so we can bring in the bridal party and guests of honour! Thank you now first we have bridesmaid and usher Peyton Sawyer and chase Adams, next we have the maid of honour Brooke Davis and best man Lucas Scott! And now if you could all stand and join me and welcoming for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Nathan Scott!" they ran in like at. A basketball game and went to the dance floor so they could have their first dance as a married couple.  
The DJ then put on "More than Anyone" by Gavin DeGraw  
after their first dance they went to the head table and ate with everyone else. People would come up and congratulate them from time to time but basically they were just enjoying their time together.

About an hour later it was time for the best man and maid of honour speeches.

"Now I would like to welcome up to the stage our maid of honour Brooke Davis and Best Man Lucas Scott to deliver their toasts." The DJ said as the song finished.

"I'm not the most eloquent speaker, so I thought I would borrow a few words from Shakespeare. 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.' When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same. I look at Nathan and Haley and somehow I feel safer. I don't know if I can explain that, but they give me hope. And, I'm afraid say it out loud because maybe if life finds out it'll try to beat it out of them and that will be a shame. Because, we all can use a little hope sometimes, you know. That feeling that everything's going to be okay and that there's going to be someone there to help make sure of that. So, here's to Nathan and Haley, and here's to hope, and here's to a love that will not alter." Brooke said and then raised her glass of champagne. Everyone drank and she walked back to her seat and was given a hug by both Nathan and Haley.

"Everyone - please raise your glasses and join me in toasting Haley and Nathan. As I begin this wedding speech one of the first thoughts that come to mind is... if I'm the best man... then why is Haley getting married to Nathan? I guess because today, I am just an average man and Nathan is the best man. In my extensive research to find out how to deliver a great best man speech, I learned that I am expected to sing the praises of the groom and tell you what a wonderful guy Nathan is. Unfortunately, I'm a bad singer and a bad liar. Nathan... Haley is a wonderful, beautiful, kind and good hearted person who deserves a great husband. Thank goodness you snapped her up before she found one. All kidding aside - I'm honoured to be here today... I love you both and wish you many years of happy marriage. Cheers!" Lucas said and then raised her glass of champagne. Everyone drank and she walked back to her seat and was given a hug by both Nathan and Haley.

"Nathan and Haley would like to thank everyone for attending their wedding and if everyone could get ready we will be sending them off on their week long honey moon in about ten minutes." The DJ announced.

Brooke then grabbed Haley and brought her to one of the dressing rooms for wedding parties and helped her change out of her dress and into a Short strapless satin dress with sweetheart neckline and trumpet skirt. She then hugged her and sent her off to Nathan who was waiting by the limo to be brought to their honeymoon destination of Aruba.

"Are you enjoying your day Mrs. Scott?" Nathan asked Haley as the limo pulled onto the road and towards the airport.

"Yes Mr. Scott and I really like being called that!" Haley said kissing him which as usual turned into a make out session that was broken up by the driver tapping on the window when they reached the airport.

They then thanked the driver grabbed their luggage's and headed to the VIP first class waiting area to wait for there flight! They boarded about twenty minutes later.

Arriving in Aruba a while later. They spent most of the week inside the hotel enjoying each other. But they had the occasional outing scuba Diving, swimming with the dolphins, tanning, jet skiing, renting sea doo's and a boat ride.

They arrived back in tree hill on the Sunday and were picked up by Brooke at the airport who drove the happy couple to their new home which she had finished furnishing for them.

"Well I hope you guys had a great time in Aruba! Cause it's the sparkle classic in two weeks and we are going to need to practice, practice, practice!" Brooke said.

"OK Brookie! I know! And Thank you for everything the house looks amazing! But for now can you let us sleep of our jet lag and we will see you tomorrow." Haley said.

"Fine but I want all the details tomorrow ok?" Brooke asked as Haley hugged her and pushed her out the door.

The two then decided to go to bed and sleep off their jet lag! They knew they had lots to do but right now sleep was the only thing on their minds.

Please Read and Review I have the next Chapter almost ready I just need to edit it!

But for those of you who need a little spoiler here it is!

Chapter #34 – ???The FLU in January???

Nathan: Haley sweetheart I really don't think your well! We should go to the doctors!

Brooke: Yeah Hales Cheerleading can wait but your health cant

Haley: Fine if it means that much to you two.

Doctor: Mrs. Scott now that we have the results of your blood test. You may want to call your husband in for these

Haley: Um alright Doctor! Nathan honey can you come in here?

Nathan: Sure babe what's wrong need me to sign some papers or are you dizzy again?

Haley: No Nathan the doctor just thinks you should here the results of the blood test with me.

...

Cliff hanger!!!

What's wrong with Haley?

Review to find out!!!


	35. The FLU in January?

She made it through the school day with only a mild feeling of nausea before lunch! But Nathan brought her some bread and butter and some honey lemon teas he got during his spare from Karnes Cafe! Which seemed to calm her stomach. Well at least until cheerleading practice that was when the situation took a turn for the worst.

Haley was showing the squad some new moves and in the last step she got really dizzy and fell back luckily Nathan was watching her and therefore caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Really Haley now do you want to listen to me?" Nathan said pulling her upright.

"Nate it was nothing just a little trip!" Haley said covering her dizzy spells.

"Really hales cause from where I was standing it looked as if you were dizzy and about to fall! Not tripping over your own feet which I've never seen you do while cheering!" Nathan yelled.

"Listen can you have this married fight later my squad needs to rehearse!" Brooke said stepping in.

"No actually we can't have this fight later because it might be too late then!" Nathan said.

"Shut up Nate this is our business and it has been settled so drop it leave it and go back to practice." Haley exclaimed trying to stand upright without his help but almost falling in the process.

"See Haley you are not fine you can barely stand up on your own!" Nathan said.

"I'll be fine Nate just let me sit down for a minute!" Haley said and he brought her to the bench.

"Haley sweetheart I really don't think your well! We should go to the doctors!" Nathan said sitting down next to her and rubbing her back.

"Yeah Hales Cheerleading can wait but your health cant!" Brooke declared

"Fine if it means that much to you two!" Haley said and Nathan got up walked over to Whitey and told him the situation! He was then granted permission to skip practice and he helped Haley walk to the car and they were off to the doctors.

"Let me guess you already made an appointment?" Haley said as Nathan pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah Hales of course I was worried about you and I knew you would either get worse or better today! So I made it!" Nathan said driving to the doctors.

They reached the doctor's office about five minutes later and Nathan signed Haley in since she was to dizzy to read anything.

About ten gruelling minutes later the nurse called Haley in! Who with Nathans help reached the designated room!

"So Mrs. Scott what seems to be the reason for your visit?" the Nurse asked.

"Nothing I'm fine!" Haley lied.

"No She's not! She has been Nauseas for a week, and quite dizzy at times, and for a month she has been extremely tired!" Nathan replied.

"Ok Well the doctor should be in to see you in a few minutes." She said and then left.

"Thanks Mom!" Haley said sarcastically.

"Haley they need to know your symptoms in order to help diagnose you!" Nathan said sitting in the chair.

About five minutes later the doctor came in.

"Well Mrs. Scott I have looked over your chart and would like to run some tests to see if we can't figure out what's wrong with you!" Doctor Smith Said.

"Oh will that take long Doctor because she seems to be getting worse." Nathan said.

"No Mr. Scott Lucky for you two we have a lab in our office and therefore it will only take a few minutes.

"Ok Good!" Nathan said.

"Ok so the first test is a blood test because it will take longest to get the results, then a urine test, and finally a check up!" The doctor said as he pulled out his needle.

"Um Nate i know how you are about these things so why don't you wait outside and I'll come get you when I'm done!" Haley said.

"Alright Babe I'll be right outside!" Nathan said kissing her head and darting out of there at the sign of the needle.

The doctor then proceeded to take her blood, and while he was delivering it to the lab Haley excused herself to fill the cup he had given her to pee in. And finally it was time for her check up.

"Now Mrs. Scott is there anywhere in particular that you have pain?" The doctor asked.

"Well just in My abdomen sometimes and I get dizzy spells!" Haley replied.

"Ok Lie down Mrs. Scott and lift up your shirt." He said and Haley followed his instruction even though she hated her stomach right now since she had developed a bit of a belly with all the food at the wedding and on the honey moon.

"Now Mrs. Scott Take deep breaths." Doctor Smith directed

Haley did as she was told and the doctor examined her chest/breathing and her stomach which he took a particular interest in!

"I know its larger than usual but i put on some weight over the holidays!" Haley said trying to explain her less than flat stomach.

"Its fine Mrs. Scott." He said. then the nurse came in and delivered the test results from the lab.

The doctor stopped examining her and said she could now sit up while he read the results.

"It's just what I thought! Mrs. Scott now that we have the results of your blood test. You may want to call your husband in for these" Doctor smith said taking a seat in his chair.

"Um alright Doctor!" Haley said looking at him with confusion.

"She is so young, not even 18 with a whole life ahead of her then this!" Doctor smith said to himself.

"Nathan honey can you come in here?" Haley asked when she reached the waiting room.

"Sure babe what's wrong need me to sign some papers or are you dizzy again?" Nathan asked as she approached.

"No Nathan the doctor just thinks you should here the results of the blood test with me." Haley said still confused.


	36. OMG really? Jack Ass Doctor!

They then walked into the doctor's office and Haley sat on the examination table and Nathan in the chair beside the examination table and reached over and linked his and Haley's fingers to show her he was there for her no matter what the results were.

"Well the results of your blood work Mrs. Scott indicate that you are pregnant! Now I can't be sure how far along you are without an ultrasound!" The doctor stated not giving them time to process the information before he got out the equipment and asked Haley to lie back.

"Um doctor can we have a minute?" Haley asked.

"Fine but don't take too long you aren't the only pregnant teen in the building waiting to see if she is pregnant or not." The doctor said rudely and went out the door to his office across the hall.

"Wow Haley we're pregnant!" Nathan said ecstatically the proceeded to hug her and kiss her.

"I know Nate it must have happened on the honey moon!! Um Nate do you think we can handle this?" Haley said just as the doctor walked in.

"Well are you ready? If not we can reschedule!" He said rather rudely.

"You know what doctor I don't like your tone and you are not making us feel very comfortable so we will proceed with the ultrasound today to see how the baby is but after today we would like to be referred to a female OBGYN!" Nathan said grabbing Haley's hand as he sat down next to her. She smiled up at him thankfully.

"Well i think that is a good ideas now let's proceed with the ultrasound." He said getting out the gel as Haley lifted her shirt.

"Alright here we go! Well it looks as if you are about 3 months along with twins!" The doctor said focusing on the heartbeats of the children.

"Wait did you say twins?" Haley asked

"Yes there are two children inside of you!" The doctor replied.

"Wow twins Nathan!" Haley said squeezing his hand.

"Now i cant determine the sex of them yet but probably by your next appointment with your new OBGYN you will be able to!" he said as he printed out a picture and cleaned Haley's stomach.

Within fifteen minutes they were out of there and in the car!

"So Hales honey why don't we go out and celebrate at a nice restaurant and talk about all of this? That is if you're up to it!" Nathan said staring his SUV.

"Sure Nathan! I mean there is so much to talk about! I've been pregnant for 3 months and not known it! I mean the pregnancy test i took at Christmas was wrong i was already two months at that time and dint know it and i haven't even taken any pre-natal vitamins! I really hope the babies are ok!" Haley said crying.

"Haley the babies will be fine! Now let's go out and celebrate the beautiful new lives we created together that are growing inside of you as we speak!" Nathan said hugging her and pulling out of the parking lot of the doctor's office


	37. Telling Everyone The News!

They decided to go home and just chill out figuring who to tell first. They picked up Chinese on the way Haley's choice. After they ate they decided to tell Brooke First and then call their parents. They called Brooke over and she arrived about 5 minutes later.

"Well what's the news we have a sparkle classic in two weeks?" Brooke said making herself at home on the couch.

"Well Brooke I don't know how to tell you this but you may need to find another cheerleader for the sparkle classic?" Haley said.

"Oh My God what is it? Nate Tell me?" Brooke said scared now.

"Well Brooke Haley is... Pregnant!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Oh My God Haley how far along are you?" Brooke said excitedly.

"I'm 3 month along but there's something else. It's Twins!" Haley said.

"Oh Two baby's wow!" Brooke said sitting down.

"Um Brooke the reason we told you first was because we want you to be their Godmother!" Nathan said.

"Well of course I already figured that out! Do you know what they are yet?" Brooke asked.

"No we have to wait till about six months."Haley replied.

"So can I make their clothes, and help decorate the nursery, oh and babysit? Wait when are you due?" Brooke asked.

"Oh course you can help us do all those things." Nathan said.

"I'm due in June the week after Graduation!" Haley said.

"Wow about the sparkle classic though, if I don't make you do any dangerous moves and we don't tell anyone till after that can you do it?" Brooke said.

"Well yeah I guess but I'm kinda fat Brooke!" Haley said.

"No you're pregnant and I could never replace my co-captain!" Brooke said.

"Awe Brooke!" Haley said and they hugged.

"So Um Guys I kinda have to go because I left Chase alone at my house!" Brooke said getting up and hugging them both and patting Haley's stomach and then leaving.

"Alright are you ready to tell our parents now?" Nathan asked.

"If you are, I am!" Haley said.

So they went to their bedroom and lied down on their stomachs, grabbed the cordless, put it on speaker phone and Nathan dialled his parent's number.

"Hello Nathan! How are you? Is Haley feeling any better?" Deb asked.

"Um yeah we went to the doctor today! We're fine!" Nathan replied.

"Hello Mrs. Scott!" Haley said stating her presence.

"Hello Haley, and what have I told you your family now call me Deb." Deb replied

"Um Mom is Dad Around?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah he just got in he's upstairs changing! Why what's wrong?" Deb asked.

"Nothing we just had news we wanted to share with both of you!" Nathan replied.

"Ok I'll get him on the phone one sec! (DAN PICK UP THE PHONE ITS NATHAN AND HALEY!)" Deb replied.

"Hello Nate, and Haley! What's up?" Dan said

"Well we got some new to tell you! It's actually three things first we both got into Duke on Academic Scholarships! Me for Business and Haley for teaching and Music." Nathan said breaking the ice.

"Well Congratulations!" Deb and Dan said simultaneously.

"What's the other thing?" Deb asked happily.

"Um Haley's..." Nathan said.

"Haley's what?" Dan asked.

"Pregnant!" Nathan said.

"She's what?" Deb asked.

"Congrats how far along?" Dan said.

"Nathaniel Scott I am not happy I want more information." Deb said sternly.

"Well she's 3 months along, we just found out today, and its twins." Nathan answered.

"Oh my goodness that's a lot! We'll I can't say I'm surprised you two seemed so anxious at the wedding! I'm happy for you two and Haley you have to let me throw you a baby shower! Oh and I have to come back and baby sit for you! Oh Dan can you believe it were going to be grandparents." Dap exclaimed now happy.

"Oh thank you Deb and definitely !" Haley said.

"Oh Deb were gonna be the youngest grandparents!" Dan exclaimed

"Now when are you due so I can make sure we are there?" Deb asked.

"In June the week after graduation!" Haley said.

"Well we will stay for all of June then just in case and call us with any updates!" Deb said.

"Ok we will! Bye talk to you later!" Haley said yawning!

"Ok kids! We love you have a good night!" Deb said.

"Yep goodnight!" Nathan said hanging up!

"So that went surprisingly well! I'll bet she's already thinking of what the kids can call her that isn't Grandma." Nathan laughed.

"Yeah I'll bet Haley said sadly.

"Oh babe I'm sorry I know it's hard without your mom but you have me, my parents, your dad, Brooke, and Karen." Nathan replied rubbing her shoulders.

"Yeah you're right I'm really tired so les just call my dad and get some sleep we can go over to Karen and Keith's tomorrow and tell them!" Haley said dialling her father's number.

"Hey Hales! What's up kido! Are you feeling any better?" Jimmy James said.

"Um yeah we went to the doctor today! I'm fine! And nothing really" Haley replied.

"Hello Mr. James!" Nathan said stating his presence.

"Hello Nathan, and what have I told you your family now call me Jimmy." Jimmy replied

"So what's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Well we got some new to tell you! It's actually three things first we both got into Duke on Academic Scholarships! Me for Business and Haley for teaching and Music." Haley said breaking the ice.

"Well Congratulations!" Jimmy said.

"What are the other things?" Jimmy asked happily.

"Um Haley's..." Nathan said.

"Haley's what?" Jimmy asked.

"Pregnant!" Haley said.

"You're what?" Jimmy asked.

"Haley James I can't believe this you're going to make me a grandpa at 45." Deb said sternly.

"Yes Daddy I'm sorry!" Haley said

"Don't worry Haley I know you two will be fine this baby is a blessing and you two are the strongest two people I have ever met and any challenge thrown at you! You will be fine now give me all the information! How far along are you, when are you due?" Jimmy asked.

"Well I'm 3 months along, we just found out today, and its twins, I'm due in June the week after graduation!" Haley said.

"Well I will stay for all of June then just in case and call me with any updates!" Jimmy said.

"Ok we will! Bye talk to you later!" Haley said yawning!

"Ok kids! I love you have a good night!" Jimmy said.

"Yep goodnight!" Nathan said hanging up!

" That went really well too!" Nathan said.

"Yeah Now let's go to bed Nate I'm really tired!" Haley said yawning once again.

"Yeah It is pretty late lets go to sleep." Nathan said

They got up put on their pyjamas and then did there hygienic things and slipped into bed. Haley snuggled into Nathan and in minutes the two were fast asleep dreaming of their futures.


	38. Dear Readers!

Dear Reader,

I would like to thank you for your constant support and I am sorry I didn't update till last week but I had some computer trouble! Now I am going to be updating regularly every Saturday or Sunday on one condition! I need reviews or I will focus on my other stories! Thank you and please comment!

Thanks,

Italianpen112


	39. Reactions and Morning Sickness!

The Next morning Nathan woke up around 6:00 and decided to do something nice for his wife by making her a lovely breakfast of Bacon and Eggs. So he got dressed in a blue Lacoste Polo and some jeans and went down stairs to the kitchen. He began frying the bacon and eggs and when he was done he laid it all out on a tray and placed a glass of water and a glass of orange juice along with a small vase with a rose in it on the tray and headed up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom and woke up his wife.

"Haley babe wake up I made you breakfast!" Nathan said.

"Oh Than...." Haley began but was stopped by her nausea and ran for the toilet to puke out the contents of her stomach.

"Oh Baby I'm sorry I didn't think!" Nathan said as he was holding her hair back and stroking her back.

"No Nate its ok it's not your fault our kids just don't like the smell of eggs!" Haley said rinsing her mouth out with the water Nathan had brought up with him.

"How about I take that breakfast away and go make you some toast while you get dressed for school?" Nathan said.

Haley then kissed Nathan as he went grabbed the breakfast and brought it down the stairs and threw out the eggs and took them straight to the trash as he had seen in the movies when a pregnant woman could not handle a smell. He then put the bacon in the fridge for later and made some toast for Haley before going back up the stairs.

"Hales sweetheart where are you?" Nathan said as he reached the top of the stairs. When Nathan got no answer he decided to check the closet but before he got there her heard Haley signing in the shower. So he walked into the washroom when he reached the door he saw his wife showering in there frosted widow shower and decided to join her.

"Well Hello Nathan!" Haley said as Nathan placed his arms around her.

"Morning babe I thought maybe I could save the romance from this morning by joining you in the shower." Nathan replied kissing her neck.

"Well this is a great way to spice up the day." Haley replied turning around and kissing him. About a minute later their bodies became one and the shower walls became objects for balancing Haley's weight against without crushing her baby bump. About a half an hour later Nathan and Haley were drying off and getting ready for school! Nathan put back on his clothes, kissed Haley's neck and went down stairs to spread butter on her toast and make them some lunch. Whereas Haley stepped into her walk-in closet and picked out a cute light blue flowing top to hide her baby bump and a pair of TNA leggings. She then threw on a pair of black dangly earrings and a matching necklace and joined Nathan downstairs.

"Wow Haley you look so SEXY!" Nathan said kissing her.

"Well thanks Nathan you look good to! Now how about you get the keys so we won't be late for school!" Haley said kissing him back and then smiling.

"Ok but first here is some plain toast for breakfast and some plain rice for lunch!" Nathan said handing them to her.

"Thanks Nate now let me just get my grey American Eagle sweater and my Grey Ugg's from the hall closet and I will lock the house and meet you in the car." Haley said putting the food in her purse and heading toward the hall closet. Nathan grabbed his A/X Hoodie and headed to the SUV and starts it. About a minute late Haley joined him and they were off to school. They were met in front of the school by Brooke who was talking to Peyton and Lucas.

"Look who finally decided to show their faces!" Brooke said.

"Hey Brook were still early just not extremely early!" Nathan said high fiving Lucas.

"Well whatever how are you feeling Haley?" Brooke said.

"Oh you know so this morning was pretty bad but my shower made everything better!" Haley said looking over at Nathan who was smirking.

"Well I don't need the details to know what went on in the shower this morning after those looks I'm guessing it was good!" Brooke sated.

"So getting on a different subject before Haley's constant blushing makes everyone uncomfortable. What's new?" Peyton said.

"Oh Not much Lucas are you and your parents busy tonight?" Nathan asked.

"Um no we were just going to have a quiet Family dinner but why do I get the feeling that is about to change?" Lucas responded.

"Well we wanted to talk to you guys about something so can we come over for dinner or do you guys want to come over to our place?" Haley said.

"Um I'll call my parents but you guys should probably come over to our house since neither one of you can cook a meal!" Lucas said.

"Hey we're getting better!" Haley defended.

"Yeah ok! So I got to get to class now but I'll text you Nate with the time!" Lucas said as he dragged Peyton to class before the last bell.

School was quite uneventful other than Brooke and Nathan's constant watch on Haley. She was beginning to get fed up till finally she had a class without them and Peyton just treated her normally! This made Haley think how long could she really pull off this hiding her pregnancy off from the rest of the world before they realised? They were going to tell Karen, Keith and Lucas tonight and then she would tell Peyton! But would they tell the teachers, teams, and administration? Thinking about these things made her emotional and therefore her hormones made her cry the teacher noticed this and excused her. Peyton saw this and texted Nathan immediately hoping he could help Haley.

"Haley baby what's wrong?" Nathan said as he approached her sitting in the courtyard of the school there was no one around since it was last period.

"Oh Nate what are we going to do?" Haley cried into his shoulder.

"About what Haley?"Nathan said puzzled.

"About the twins I mean how long can we hide it? Will we tell the administration, teachers and our teams first or will we let everyone find out at the same time?" Haley said.

"Well Haley I think we should tell Karen, Keith, Lucas and Peyton tonight and then after the sparkle classic we can tell everyone else starting with Principal Turner and Whitey." Nathan said.

"Oh Nathan that sounds perfect! You always know how to fix all my problems!! This is why we make such a great couple!" Haley said.

"Yeah we do!" Nathan said standing up and kissing her.

"So how about we go back to class because we have basketball and cheerleading right after school unfortunately so we can't cut out early!" Haley said standing up and kissing him before walking back to class.

They went back to class and then when the bell rang Haley and Nate met up at their lockers and went off to Basketball and Cheerleading practices! After practice they went home and showered. Well Haley showered and then while Nathan was taking a shower Haley napped. They picked up a chocolate mousse cake from the towns local bakery and went over to the Scott's house around 6:30 for a family dinner.

"Well Hello Haley and Nate!" Keith Scott said as he opened the door to his home!

********************READ AND REVIEW ***************************************************

Remember no updates unless you review!!


	40. TellingKaren and Coming to a Realisation

"Hey Uncle Keith!" Nathan said hugging him and going into the house.

"Hello Keith how are you?" Haley said taking off her coat and handing it to him.

"Oh I'm good the business is good! Karen and Lucas and good so everything is great! How about you two how's married life treating you?" Keith said

"Oh it's been a ride but I couldn't have picked a better person to take the ride with me than Haley!" Nathan said

"Oh Nathan and Haley your here finally!!" Karen said appearing form the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt Karen! How are you?" Nathan said hugging her.

"Oh Nate I'm good now why don't you two sit down so we can get to eating! Lucas get down here your cousin's are here and dinner is ready!" Karen yelled up the stairs and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey Nate, Hales!" Lucas said as he skidded to a halt at the table!

"Hey Luke!" they said simultaneously.

A minute later Karen came in carrying a large bowl of soup.

"OK Everybody dig in! Oh Nathan and Haley we ordered Chinese because I really didn't feel like cooking tonight! I hope that ok?" Karen said and then sat down.

"Oh its fine Karen whatever takes the burden off you to have to cook for two mouths tonight!" Haley said as she and Nathan exchanged a glance both praying that the baby didn't dislike any of the food and that there was no fish.

"Well Keith serve everyone the wanton soup!" Karen said pouring herself a glass of wine. So Keith got up and served everyone soup then when they were finished Karen and Keith took the plate's o the kitchen and brought out dishes of rice, Cantonese chow mien and a bunch of other dishes. Everyone took things and Haley held her breathe because all these different smells she and Nathan were stealing glances and he was helping by placing food on her plate and then eating it himself so it looked as if Haley was eating it. Haley lasted about 20 minutes until she ran to the bathroom. She tried to be as quiet as she could but really when you are heaving your lunch of toast up its difficult it wasn't a minute later that Nathan was behind her holding up her hair.

"Thank you Nate!" Haley said finishing and rinsing her mouth out with one of Karen's disposable cups.

"Oh it's my pleasure hales it's the least I can do!" Nathan replied hugging her. They sat there for a minute before there was a knock at the door from a concerned Karen.

"Is everything ok in there you two?" Karen said.

"Um Yeah we'll be out in a minute!" Nathan said. They cleaned themselves off and went out into the hallway to find three pairs of eyes on them. Two looking as if they too were going to be sick and one pair of judging, angry eyes.

"Well...?" was all Karen Scott could say.

"Um Aunt Karen why don't we continue this in the other room?" Nathan suggested.

"I don't think so we will finish this here! Now I know what's going on here Nathan but I want to hear you two say it and then tell me how it's possible to justify it." Karen said

"Ok so Haley is pregnant and that is what we came here to tell you tonight! ..." Nathan was about to finish but was cut off by Karen.

"How could you two be so irresponsible? A child at 17 that's no life to put a baby though you two are only children your selves and you know I wasn't much older than you when I had Lucas and look at how hard it was for us! We didn't get to go to college! And you Haley you were such a good girl what happened! Oh and by the looks of the stomach you were definitely pregnant at the wedding!" Karen said.

"Well we are prepared to deal with everything and we unlike you have our parents support! We only came here tonight to tell you and ask for your support too! And yes I may have been pregnant at the wedding but I didn't know I was pregnant until two days ago! And further more I'm carrying twins that is why my stomach is larger than someone at four months!" Haley said defending herself.

"Well I'm appalled and I most certainly will not support you! You two should give them up for adoption and then after university when your careers are going smoothly then you should worry about kids. And on top of that I would think that you two would have more sense knowing that the decisions that you two have made this year has cost you some people close to you! And if your parents are supportive well god only knows why they have always been crazy!" Karen said finishing her rant.

"Aunt Karen I love you like a mother but you're going over the top! Sure we're young but we will make it! And it's not that we have made decisions that cause people to walk away it's their own feelings and decisions! Now Aunt Karen I am only going to ask you this once before we leave and then we won't be coming back and we don't want you to come to the hospital! Do you support us in keeping the twins or not?" Nathan said holding Haley who was about to break down any minute.

"I'm sorry to say this Nathan but I will not support your decision and in a few months when you are at your wits end with two screaming babies do not come crying to me because all you will get is a big I told you so!" Karen replied. With that Nathan wrapped his hands around Haley's waist and helped her out of the house and into the car. The second she was in the car nothing but tears could be heard.

"Hales Baby I'm sorry if I had known she was going to say something like that I would have never brought you! And everything she said wasn't true we are going to be fine and when the twins come we will be great and our lives will be even more amazing than they are now!" Nathan finished just as they pulled up to their house.

"Nathan I'm not upset about what she said now that I think about it she wasn't as close to as she was to you! It just reminded that what she said is probably what my mother would have said if she was still around that's all! But I know now that as long as I have you here with me we can conquer anything that life throws at us good or bad!" she then leaned over and kissed him and they both got out of the car knowing the worst part was yet to come!

* * *

The next chapters will just skip along to events in the year beginning with the sparkle classic, the arrival of the parents, then the basketball championship game, then prom, the arrival of the parents again, Graduation, and then the baby's births. The story will go into the summer before college but as soon as college starts it will stop and i will probably write a sequel taking place after college but who knows!

Any ways thanks for the reviews especially:

**ReeseHolden**

**Brase FTW**

**Mazzy**

**~IloveNaley4ever~**

**TQFgirl**

Read and Review!! And the update will be next weekend!


	41. Adjoining Rooms!

Over the next few weeks the basketball team and cheerleading squad spent almost all of their time training and practicing for the sparkle classic! There was only school, practice, food, and sleep.

For Haley and Nathan it's been a living hell but after this weekend everything will go back to normal! Although Haley is getting larger and it's getting harder to hide her bump under her cheerleading uniform! But they have to hide it until after the cheerleading tournament or else she won't be able to cheer! Now they have informed Principal Turner of their situation and Coach Whitey. However they have asked for there discretion in telling people and they want to let the student body find out on their own because they don't want to be judged. Getting back to the story!

"Alright Boys Move those legs we need to get this bus loaded!" Whitey yelled from across the parking lot.

"Coach Durham there is no room for our pompoms and other equipment!" Brooke complained.

Nathan overheard and said. "Coach if we need more room Haley and I could always drive the SUV up and put everything in the back."

"Well that could be alright But you stay behind the bus the entire way so I can monitor you like the rest of the students." Whitey stated

"Thank you so much coach! Now boys get this stuff into Nate's SUV!" Brooke yelled.

"Thank you so much coach I know she's going to need to stop for like a hundred bathroom breaks and on the bus that would be difficult! You have been an amazing help these last few weeks and I just want to thank you!" Nathan said.

"You're welcome Nathan you are a good Kid and you will be a great father!" Whitey said patting Nathan on the back and walking over to the bus full of rowdy teenagers.

"Ready Hales?" Nathan asked getting in the car

"1 sec babe!" Haley replied turning her attention back to Brooke.

"Ok so Hales we made out the bunk list last night and because you and I are rooming together neither you or Nate will be distracted now go with Nate, try not to stop too much, and keep my good children safe" Brooke said the last part quietly and then hugged Haley.

"Mrs. Scott, Ms. Davis can we move on this little show of emotions you're only going to be separated for two hours!" whitey said.

"Alright Coach! Bye guys! Bye Brookie!" Haley said walking g over to Nathan's car.

Two hours and six rest stops later Nathan and Haley reached the Hilton where the sparkle classic was to be held.

"Wow look who finally made it! Did you two stop for some monkey business on the way?" Teresa said.

"Shut up Teresa at least she has a man to play with you on the other hand have to play with yourself!" Brooke replied.

"Now that we are checked in I want to introduce to you your parent volunteers for the trip! We have Mr. Sawyer and Mrs. Smith. We have the entire top floor! And to ensure that there is no funny business I will be at the end of the hallway where the elevators are and the parents will be in the middle of the hall way one on either side! I will distribute the boy's room assignments and Ms. Davis will distribute the girl's room assignments. All room assignments are final and cannot be switched. Boys as soon as you are settled in we meet in the gym to practice!" Whitey said.

"Alright Boys first we have Nathan Scott and Chace Adams! Here are your keys boys now head up to your rooms!" Whitey said. The boys then grabbed their bags and ran towards the elevator getting into it before any of the other boys could.

"Alright Jake here we are!" Nate said opening the door.

"Well aren't you supposed to carry me over the thresh hold or something!" Chace joked.

"Shut up man stop being such a fagot!" Nate said pushing him into the room playfully.

"Hey Nate look we got one of those conjoined rooms!" Chase said when he opened what he thought was a closet but instead found another door.

"Wow dude I wonder who it is?" Nate said

"Well let's knock on the door a find out!" Chase said knocking.

"Haley there is someone knocking at the closet! Can you get it?" Brooke said.

"Brooke for the last time it's an adjoining door and you are closer!" Haley said.

"Aw fine!" Brooke said getting up and opening it.

"Why hello pretty lady!" Chase said.

"OMG hi Boyfriend! Oh and hey Nate!" Brooke said.

"Brooke where is Haley?" Nathan whispered.

"In the bathroom fixing her hair." Brooke said. Nathan then walked past them and to the bathroom he opened the door and put his hands over Haley's eyes.

He whispered in her ears huskily "Hello my beautiful wife!"

"Nate OMG it's you who we have an adjoining room with! Wait but who is your room mate please don't tell me it's alphabetical again and it's Luke!" Haley said.

"Nope Hales my roommate is out there right now making out with your room mate so you tell me who it is!" Nate said as the slipped out of the washroom.

"Ewe can you guys stop that! Chace, Brooke stop making out!" Haley yelled in a motherly tone.

"Wow hales very maternal! Now while you were gone Chace and I can came up with an idea." Brooke said.

"Ok here it is since Mrs. Smith does the room check for the girls and whitey does our room check even though Mr. Sawyer is there supervisor and she is ours. Well we were thinking that as long as we can all agree to keep the noise level down each couple could take a room." Chace said.

"Well that is actually a good idea!" Nathan said kissing Haley's head.

"Well then we start tonight!" Chace said.

"But if you don't mind you two need to leave cause Bevin just texted me saying the bear creek warrior cheerleaders are here."Brooke said.

The next chapter will be the game and the cheerleading routine!!

But will Haley be alright to cheer and will Nathan make the game?


	42. All Systems Are Not Go!

Over the next few weeks the basketball team and cheerleading squad spent almost all of their time training and practicing for the sparkle classic! There was only school, practice, food, and sleep.

For Haley and Nathan it's been a living hell but after this weekend everything will go back to normal! Although Haley is getting larger and it's getting harder to hide her bump under her cheerleading uniform! But they have to hide it until after the cheerleading tournament or else she won't be able to cheer! Now they have informed Principal Turner of their situation and Coach Whitey. However they have asked for their discretion in telling people and they want to let the student body find out on their own because they don't want to be judged. Getting back to the story!

"Alright Boys Move those legs we need to get this bus loaded!" Whitey yelled from across the parking lot.

"Coach Durham there is no room for our pompoms and other equipment!" Brooke complained.

Nathan overheard and said. "Coach if we need more room Haley and I could always drive the SUV up and put everything in the back."

"Well that could be alright But you stay behind the bus the entire way so I can monitor you like the rest of the students." Whitey stated

"Thank you so much coach! Now boys get this stuff into Nate's SUV!" Brooke yelled.

"Thank you so much coach I know she's going to need to stop for like a hundred bathroom breaks and on the bus that would be difficult! You have been an amazing help these last few weeks and I just want to thank you!" Nathan said.

"You're welcome Nathan you are a good Kid and you will be a great father!" Whitey said patting Nathan on the back and walking over to the bus full of rowdy teenagers.

"Ready Hales?" Nathan asked getting in the car

"1 sec babe!" Haley replied turning her attention back to Brooke.

"Ok so Hales we made out the bunk list last night and because you and I are rooming together neither you or Nate will be distracted now go with Nate, try not to stop too much, and keep my good children safe" Brooke said the last part quietly and then hugged Haley.

"Mrs. Scott, Ms. Davis can we move on this little show of emotions you're only going to be separated for two hours!" whitey said.

"Alright Coach! Bye guys! Bye Brookie!" Haley said walking g over to Nathan's car.

Two hours and six rest stops later Nathan and Haley reached the Hilton where the sparkle classic was to be held.

"Wow look who finally made it! Did you two stop for some monkey business on the way?" Teresa said.

"Shut up Teresa at least she has a man to play with you on the other hand have to play with yourself!" Brooke replied.

"Now that we are checked in I want to introduce to you your parent volunteers for the trip! We have Mr. Sawyer and Mrs. Smith. We have the entire top floor! And to ensure that there is no funny business I will be at the end of the hallway where the elevators are and the parents will be in the middle of the hall way one on either side! I will distribute the boy's room assignments and Ms. Davis will distribute the girl's room assignments. All room assignments are final and cannot be switched. Boys as soon as you are settled in we meet in the gym to practice!" Whitey said.

"Alright Boys first we have Nathan Scott and Chace Adams! Here are your keys boys now head up to your rooms!" Whitey said. The boys then grabbed their bags and ran towards the elevator getting into it before any of the other boys could.

"Alright Jake here we are!" Nate said opening the door.

"Well aren't you supposed to carry me over the thresh hold or something!" Chace joked.

"Shut up man stop being such a fagot!" Nate said pushing him into the room playfully.

"Hey Nate look we got one of those conjoined rooms!" Chase said when he opened what he thought was a closet but instead found another door.

"Wow dude I wonder who it is?" Nate said

"Well let's knock on the door a find out!" Chase said knocking.

"Haley there is someone knocking at the closet! Can you get it?" Brooke said.

"Brooke for the last time it's an adjoining door and you are closer!" Haley said.

"Aw fine!" Brooke said getting up and opening it.

"Why hello pretty lady!" Chase said.

"OMG hi Boyfriend! Oh and hey Nate!" Brooke said.

"Brooke where is Haley?" Nathan whispered.

"In the bathroom fixing her hair." Brooke said. Nathan then walked past them and to the bathroom he opened the door and put his hands over Haley's eyes.

He whispered in her ears huskily "Hello my beautiful wife!"

"Nate OMG it's you who we have an adjoining room with! Wait but who is your room mate please don't tell me it's alphabetical again and it's Luke!" Haley said.

"Nope Hales my roommate is out there right now making out with your room mate so you tell me who it is!" Nate said as the slipped out of the washroom.

"Ewe can you guys stop that! Chace, Brooke stop making out!" Haley yelled in a motherly tone.

"Wow hales very maternal! Now while you two were gone, Chace and I came up with an idea." Brooke said.

"Ok here it is since Mrs. Smith does the room check for the girls and whitey does our room check even though Mr. Sawyer is there supervisor and she is ours. Well we were thinking that as long as we can all agree to keep the noise level down each couple could take a room." Chase said.

"Well that is actually a good idea!" Nathan said kissing Haley's head.

"Well then well switch starting tonight!" Chase Said

"But if you two don't mind we need to leave because Bevin just texted me saying that Clair Young and her squad are here!" Brooke said

So the two girls kissed there men and left to go down stairs.

"Well man wanna play some video games?" Jake said.

"Yeah Totally! Just while we wait for the girls."Nate said as they headed to Jakes room to play video games.

Downstairs in the lobby.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Clair Young and here bear Creek Whores!" Brooke said.

"Oh hello Haley and Blair! I see you and you bitches are back!" Clair said.

"Yeah were here to kick your asses like we do every year!" Blair said.

"Well let's see you try with your Co-captain being that plump can she even tumble!" Clair said as her and the other bear creek warriors walked away.

"Alright Girls this means war. We have the cocktail lounge to practice in! So we better get some rest now because we will be going all night! You girls are dismissed" Haley yelled.

"Um Hales have you seen Mouth?" Brooke said.

"Um no! Why?" Haley said.

"Oh I just need him to run an errand for me."Brooke replied.

"Um let me try his cell!" Haley said taking out her phone and calling him.

"Hey Mouth its Hales! Um where are you!" I just checked in and I am walking through the lobby.

"Do you see me and Blair?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm coming toward you hang up." He said.

"Alright ladies what do you need?" Mouth asked.

"Well Um mouth how about I pay you ten buck to spy on the other cheerleaders for me?" Brooke said.

"Spying on Cheerleaders I would have done it for nothing but since you offered I will gladly offer you my services miss Davis! Except you have to explain to Shelly why I'm doing it!" Mouth said.

"It's a Deal! I need a report ASAP!" Blair said.

Mouth returned about an hour later after the girls had just finished there 2nd rehearsal.

"Alright Lips lets here it!" Brooke said.

"It's Mouth!" Mouth said.

"Oh I know but I prefer to call you lips. So come on out with it." Brooke said

"Well No one is using your song, however The Warriors end there routine in the exact same move a you guys and they are performing first so do with that what you will." Mouth said.

"Alright Thanks lips see you at the competition tomorrow." Brooke said paying him.

Brooke told the girls the news and they agreed to end in another move and practiced it a few more times then turned in early. Of course the other girls snuck out but Brooke and Haley were fast asleep and way too tired to care anyway.

Haley woke up the next morning with Nathans arm draped over her but the reason she had woken up was because of a bout of morning sickness and desperately needed to reach the washroom but his arm was too heavy to get off her so she Threatened him "Nathan Royal Scott if you don't get your arm off me you will get barfed on!" With that Nathan woke up moved his arm and then followed her to the bathroom and held up her hair.

They then got dressed and went downstairs to meet Whitey and the teams for breakfast.

Everyone slipped into conversations about gossip and the upcoming events of the day and how they were all going to relax until the boys tournament at 12 and then at 1 when the boys would still be playing the girls would slip out and go over to their own competition and then they would all meet after and get ready for the dance that night. And tomorrow they would all be on the bus back to Tree Hill with two trophies and the Dream of winning State Championships.

So Nate and Haley went back up stairs to get some rest.

"Nate stop pacing I will be fine today and you will do great. And no one will find out until we tell them." Haley said pulling Nathan towards the bed to stop his pacing.

"I know hales but this is the first stop to prove that we are serious about being the state Champions this year and that we can defend our title. And Hales I am always going to worry about you know that you're my wife and especially since you're pregnant." Nathan said sitting beside her and looking her in the eyes to tell her everything he was worried about.

"Nate let's take a Nap set the Alarm and well get up in a half an hour for the Game." Haley said

"Fine Hales God knows we could both use it." Nathan said setting the alarm and lying down beside her on the bed and within minutes they were both asleep.

-10 minutes later -

"Omg Brooke Why is it so Dark?" Bevin asked.

"For the third time Bevin there is a power outage and the power and lights will be back on in 15 minutes just in time for the game and the cheerleading competition." Brooke said a little ticked that she couldn't find Haley but she just led the girls to the lobby and they waited for the boys and the coach to come to the meeting spot.

About 10 minutes later everyone was present except Nate and Haley. At this point everyone was freaking out. Chase and Brooke were calling their cells but no one could get in touch with them.

"Alright Brooke where could they be?" Coach said.

"I have no idea I haven't seen them since breakfast and I sent chase up to check their rooms and all the Cheerleaders are checking the main floor and the pool." Brooke responded.

"Well Brooke if we can't find them in the next five minutes were going to need to play without Nate while you guys keep looking." Whitey said. Brooke immediately called Chase's cell but he was right behind her no Haley or Nate in sight.

"I knocked on their door yelled and even tried the adjoining door and I got nothing. However I think they may be in there because when I had my ear to the door I heard a moan." Chase said.

"Ewe Chase!" however that is good. Now go Check in with whitey and make sure all the guys do and send Bevin and Rachel here when you see them. Go to the Game and we will Get Nate there as fast as we can I think I know what's up. Oh and Good luck in case I miss the beginning." Brooke replied giving him a good luck kiss.

"Alright Brooke I hope your right cause I really don't think we can win this without Nate." Chase said.

"Don't worry now go or you'll be late to." Brooke said giving him one last kiss before he jogged over to whitey and the other boys.

She then saw Bevin and Rachel coming towards her.

"So what's up where are they?" Rachel said.

"I think they are either really tired and sleeping or there are going at it in there room. So here is the plan since knocking hasn't worked and the adjoining door is locked. I need you two to flirt with the guy behind the counter into giving us the Key sorry to use you but you are the only two singles." Brooke said. The girls nodded and walked off within ten minutes they returned with a Key in hand.

"Good Job Girls Record timing." Brooke said.

"yeah well it wasn't easy we had to make out with him and then he said we weren't gonna get it he just wanted to make out with us so then we see a little older guy who is definitely less cocky so I flashed him the girls while Bevin stole a master Key and well here we are." Rachel said.

"Alright Phase 2 go tell Whitey I'm on the way and that well be there in hopefully 15 minutes." Brooke said and sent them off and she ran toward the elevator.

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	43. Naps!

She reached their floor braced herself, slid the key into the door and opened it finding Nathan and Haley completely clothed and sleeping peacefully. She immediately jumped on their bed like she did when they were young.

"Five more minutes Brookie!" Nathan said.

"Well if I give you five more minutes you'll miss the game." Brooke said.

"Wait what, What time is it." Nathan said jumping out of bed

"It's about quarter after twelve." Brooke said.

"Oh my God we over slept but how, We set an alarm?" Nathan said glancing at the clock to see that it had been reset.

"There was a power outage. Now go get ready and run to the court Whitey is waiting for you and he is very pissed. Oh a and the team is in low spirits and needs there over exuberant Captain." Brooke said.

"What about Hales?" He said looking at a sleeping Haley.

"I'll take care of her be there in 20 minutes." Brooke said as Nathan kissed her head and was out the door.

-On The Court-

"Still no sign of Nathan Scott Team captain. But The ravens are still looking hopefull and are atleast up by two baskets." Mouth reported.

"Where is he?" Whitey said not only worried about the Game but worried about Nathan and Haley's well-beings given there situation.

"He'll be here coach Brooke said so." Chase said trying to reasuse not only himself and his team mates but also the coach.

"Wait there seems to be a lot of cheering on the ravens Side it seems that Nathan Scott the man of the hour has arrived. Spirits are up and the coach is ready to put him in. Let the real game begin." Mouth commented.

"Nate save the explination is she alright?" Whitey said.

"Yes. She is" Nathan said.

"Well than get in there and make Tree Hill High Proud." Whitey said patting him on the back.

"Thank You God." Whitey said looking up at the Ceiling

- In Haley's Room-

"Haley wake up!" Brooke said shaking the bed

"Ok it was cute at first Hales but now you're scaring me. Wake up." Still no answer Brooke began to panic. She Checked Haley for a pulse and found a very slow one she paniced and immediately called 911. The paramedics arrived about 11 minutes later.

"What happened?" They asked brooke.

"Well Haley here went up to nap with her husband and there was a power outage and they overslept I came up here to wake them up... Before you give her nay medication you should know she's 3 and a half months pregnant... and well he woke up and went ot his game but i couldn't wake her up and her pulse is really slow." Brooke explained as they were in the service elevator haley on a stretcher still unresponsive with IV connected to her arm.

"Well lets get her in to the hospital. Can you contact any family?" He asked as they got her into the ambulance and were on their way.

"No everyone has there phones on low or off because of the game all we can do is either try the hotel but there phone lines were down or wait there is only about another half an hour i'll send a text to the deputy head cheerleader and see if she can pass it on." Brooke said.

"Alright you have to check your friend in we will take her to emergency and the doctor will tell you when you can see her." The paramedics said as they parted ways.

She sent 3 texts, One to Nathan telling him where they were and to come ASAP, One to Rachel telling her Haley had an Emergency and she was Captain and to bring in the Subs for the routine, and one to Chase for Whitey explaining everything and telling him to contact Nathan and Haley's Parents just in case.

- The Game-

"And with that last basket the Tree Hill Ravens win the Sparkle Classic 78-64. An amazing Game with a great comeback by Nathan Scott in the first half." Mouth reported going down to the locker room to get interviews.

"Coach have you seen Haley or Brooke?" Nathan said.

"No son cant say that I have why don't you try giving them a call." Whitey said once all the boys were in the locker room.

As soon as Nate took out his phone he saw the text message. He read it and bolted from the locker room no explanation.

Rachel had read her text as soon as the girls had left the game to go their tournament. And the girls had done the routine and won. Also Haley and Brooke had won for all-around best choreography.

"NATHAN!" Whitey called after him but it was too late.

"Chase call his Cell now! I want an explanation for his first appearance and his sudden disappearance." Whitey yelled.

And as soon as Chase opened his phone he saw the text read it and gasped.

"Um coach I need to see you privately right now! Chase said pulling him to the coach's office in the locker room.

"What is it boy did you get a hold of him?" Whitey asked.

"Um no coach I opened my phone and got a had a text from Brooke during the game it appears that Haley and Nathan fell asleep before the game and slept through the alarm because it didn't go off because of the power outage and then when Nate left Haley was unresponsive and Brooke called the paramedics and she and Haley are at the hospital right now. Haley is still unresponsive but she hasn't updated me. She wants you to call Nathan and Haley's parents immediately." Chase said.

Read and Review


	44. News!

"Alright Chase round up the team and get everyone in the lobby while I call the Scott's and Mr. James." Whitey said as Chase exited the room.

Whitey proceeded to pull out his call sheet and called the parents he received three devastated voices promising that Deb would be sent here as the men could not leave but would leave at the earliest possible time.

Chase rounded everyone up collecting the teams and the trophies in the lobby for when Whitey arrived with further instructions.

- The Hospital-

Nathan arrived at the hospital to find a pacing Brooke in the waiting room.

"Nathan your Hear!" Brooke said running up to him and hugging him.

"Yeah, How is she have they told you anything?" Nathan asked.

"No the doctor came out but since I can't prove I'm family they won't tell me anything." Brooke said.

"Alright I'm going to go find out about Haley." Nathan said.

He walked up to the nurses' station and told them who he was. The nurse sighed and said ill let the doctor know her family has arrived and he'll be out to speak to you soon. Nathan thanked her and walked away.

They sat together hugging in Silence just waiting for the doctor.

"Are you the Family of Haley James- Scott?" An older man in a lab coat said walking up to them.

"Yes I'm her husband and this is her sister." Nathan said.

"Is she alright doctor? What's wrong?" Brooke said.

"Hello I'm Doctor Smith. I'm the ICU Doctor today. Now the news I have to tell you is not good. Haley had some nerve damage from a previous injury and it caused her to have some cerebral problems and she is basically in a coma. However the babies are doing fine and are on a fetal monitor and will be able to survive as long as Haley is fed. Now before you ask you may see her but keep in mind that she is hooked up to many monitors and tubes are helping her breathe and eat. Why don't I take you to the room now and then we can talk some more." Doctor smith said

He brought them to the room where Haley was and they saw a horrific sight that was Haley.

"Alright I'll give it to you straight there is a 20 percent chance that she will come out of this coma and there really is no surgery we can do but nevertheless i sent her x-rays up to Neurology and they agreed to look at it." He finished.

"So what does that mean for the babies?" Nathan asked

"Well we can keep them and her alive but if she dies it will be extremely hard to keep them alive but it can prevented if she keeps fighting the coma however there is also the chance that when she wakes up if she wakes up she could sustain a lot of brain loss and possibly be brain dead. There is an alternative that if haley should pass we can keep her temp up enough and supply the babies with enough nutrients to bring them to at least seven months where it is safe for us to deliver them." The doctor said.

"Wow that's a lot to take in!" Nathan said looking at Brooke who seemed stunned and distant.

"Yes I know your young but you need to make a few decisions right now incase her condition worsens because the next 48 hours will be the hardest and if she makes it then we can change things." The doctor said.

"Ok like what deicisons?" Nathan said trying to look only at Brooke nad Not Haley at the fear that seeing her would cause him to loose all composure and affect his decisions which at this time ultimately had to be about the twins and what was best for their survival.

"Ok first there is the fact of you still wanting to tke the children in the event that your wife dies?" He said.

"Yes, they are mine of course I want them even if they are a constant reminder of my wife." Nathan replied.

"Ok, now in the event that haley worsens do you want us to pull the plug or keep her alive?" He said;.

"Um can I have a little bit to decide?" Nathan asked.

"Um yes how about I go check with neurology and come back!" He said leaving the room.

"Brooke talk to me I know you're hurting she was like your sister hell she was/is my wife and those are my kids but I need your help you are the closest thing I have to family and I need you to help me make the decision you would want if this was you instead of her." Nathan said

"That's just it I can't Nate looking at her is killing me because the last conversation I had with her is going to haunt me forever because of what I said.

"Brooke I don't understand it couldn't have been that bad what was it?" Nathan asked.

"I really don't want to tell you but under the circumstances I will and you have to promise not to judge ok and listen to me through and then I will give you my opinion on the current situation and go because you probably won't want to see me." Brooke said

"I probably will Brooke you and the babies are all I have now. So tell me what it was?" Nathan said approaching her and hugging her.

Read and Review


	45. The Truth Comes Out! Finally

"Nathan I told Haley that I had wished you chose me and that I was pregnant with your kids and living happily ever after. And I told her that I wished she wouldn't have butted in all those years ago and made you like her more. I also told her that our entire friendship was based on the fact that I loved you but she and you came as a package deal so I had to accept her and be her friend and she then told me that sometimes she wished the something because being pregnant at 18 is too much to handle and she said that if that's what I thought our friendship was about than she wished I had gotten you and she was the one dating around and living her high school life as she should be and not living vicariously through me! She told me she wanted out and that the only thing she was happy about was still being sheep captain because no one knew about the rest yet." Brooke said crying

"Brooke I can't believe this you really feel that way about me?" Nathan said.

"Yes Nate always have since I saw you in the sandbox when we were four. And I'm sorry about all this if you want me to leave I will but Nate after what she told me if you really loved her you would pull the plug because she seemed very unhappy in your marriage and at least I was drunk she was completely sober and she even agreed with her mom about the marriage and said that she had thought about what her mom said and had been in contact with her. Her mom had persuaded her to put the twins up for adoption. Nate I know you probably think I'm lying but you can check your room under her underwear and you will find all the info. I'm sorry Nate but these kids deserve better than a clone of Lydia James for a mother even if she does make it out of this not harmed." Brooke said.

"I need some time Brooke I want to believe you but the Haley I thought I knew would never say this but the Brooke I know would also never lie to me. Can you stay here for a while and if our parents show up just say I needed some time oh and tell the doctor not to make any decisions till I get back." Nathan said kissing the top of Brookes head and heading out the door.

Brooke just sat there staring at Haley and crying she managed to get out the message to the doctor between sobs and relay the same message to Dan Scott and Jimmy James who arrived and hour after Nathan left.

Nathan however bolted out of the hospital and drove the two hours to Tree hill he then went to his house and sat in their bedroom and the nursery that he had finished for the twins before they left he realised there was little help from Haley there two. Then he decided to see if Brooke was right so he went into their bedroom and checked her underwear drawer and sure enough there was a black binder clear as day with Haley's notes and pictures of couple looking to adopt she had even made it so the twins would be separated and never know of the other he then check her cell phone and found several calls from an unlisted number which he called and Lydia James answered the phone speaking pleasantly and calling Haley Baby. That pushed Nathan over the edge he grabbed the phone the binder and Drove like a mad man back to the hospital.

He reached the room and began yelling for a doctor.

The doctor arrived a minute later.

"I want the plug pulled because that bitch right there is not my wife. My wife was a caring woman who would do anything for anyone and not expect anything in return not try to give her own kids up for adoption to different families and not even discuss it with her family or husband. This woman is Lydia James reincarnated and she is not the woman I married so pull the plug and if she survives I'm suing her for full custody and a divorce. I'm just lucky I found out about all this before she had made all the decisions." Nathan said surprising not only Brooke but Dan and Jimmy too.

"Nathan I know you're upset but what are you talking about?" Dan said holding his son back.

"Dan she wasn't happy, she was talking with her mom and saying that I trapped her in this marriage by pressuring her and the kids were the biggest mistakes she wanted to give them up without asking me and to separate homes where they wouldn't know about me her or each other the Haley I thought I knew was not that woman and the only reason I'm letting them pull the plug is to end her misery because deep down I still love the girl I married and if she was unhappy I would want to let her go and be happy in her eternal rest." Nathan said now holding Brookes hand and crying. He didn't look at anyone but the bump as he signed the papers saying do not resuscitate and take her off all monitors that did not involve the babies safety.

He could see the hurt on Mr. James face but once Nathan sat down and told him everything he understood it was for the best and Nathan offered to still let him be part of the twin's lives if he wanted.

Haley unfortunately lasted the 48 hour period and the babies were doing fine it became harder and harder for Nathan and Brooke to be there so they had spent most of their time together talking or hanging out with their friends. They talked about life and the babies and how Nathan and her were holding up he was staying at her house because every time Brooke closed her eyes all she could see was Haley's face when she found her. And with Nathan being there it felt more comfortable for both of them. They spent all month like this just being friends and going to visit the twins every Friday together. It was like there ritual when they weren't throwing themselves into school or their teams. The first Friday they didn't visit was the day of the basketball state championship game. They got ready and went straight to the game. The game was tough and bear creek was not letting them get to much of a lead but they were still winning and Brooke was doing well at intimidating Clair young and her Bear creek bitches. The final shot of the game was shot by Nathan and it was the winning basket. Lucas was the first one to hug him as their friendship was now getting better after they had talked even Karen and Keith were coming around. It seemed as though Nathans life wasn't falling apart it was just getting a little more bearable that was until Brooke got to him after the Game she was there right after he and Lucas shared a hug. He made the mistake of acting on the feelings he had developed for her and kissed her because come on he was in high school however he was still married. They were thankful no one saw and as soon as they were done they went to the hospital to see the babies and tell them all about the game.

On the way to the hospital though there was an awkward air in the car.

"Ok we need to talk about this!" Brooke said turning off the radio neither of them had realised was playing.

"About what Brooke?" Nathan said pretending to be oblivious to the fact that he had kissed her a mere ten minutes ago.

"About the kiss! Why did you do it?" Brooke said.

"Oh come on Brooke I think you know why. We have chemistry and it took a shity situation for this to come out but I think I like you Brooke and I want to peruse it I mean after my annulment which will be official Monday." Nathan said kissing her hand.

"Nathan Scott I would take you right now but it's not right since were on the way to visit your kids. So I'll wait because I have been waiting 14 years to hear those words about me." Brooke said kissing his Cheek. They had refrained from talking or mentioning Haley as she was a sore subject between them.

"Well Davis they are true so let see the kids and tell them about how awesome we were tonight." Nathan said as they pulled up to the hospital and parked. They went upstairs and when they reached the Nurses station there seemed to be an air of sadness on the floor but hey it was a hospital.

"Good evening Glatice." Nathan said to the night nurse.

"Oh Nathan I'm so sorry." Glatice said.

"About what we just win the championship and have come to brag to the kids." Nathan said proud and confused.

"Oh… they really didn't get a hold of you then. Let me page Doctor Bailey then she'll inform you." Glatice said paging a doctor who was in front of them in minutes.

"Mr. Scott I presume." She said.

"Yes and as I here you are Dr. Bailey." Nathan said holding Brookes hand a little tighter.

Read and Review


	46. Deaths and Births

"Well Mr. Scott unfortunately this isn't a pleasant meeting. I have been sent to tell you that Haley James passed away about an hour ago." Bailey said sorrowfully.

"Oh!" Nathan and Brooke said sadly

"Yes, however the Babies are fine, but there are some complications and were not sure how long we can keep them in there they may not make it to the next month they may have to be delivered sooner because it seems there are some complications with Haley's body." She said.

"Uh. It's always her body these poor kids are always struggling because of her. What's there survival rate?" He said extremely sad.

"95% if we can keep them in two more weeks 78% if we can't." She said realistically.

These words made Brooke shrink to Nathan's side. He too clenched her hand tighter.

"In your professional opinion can they make it two weeks in her?" Brooke said trying to be strong for Nate.

"Yes! I think if we can keep her temp up and feed her right it will work. But as soon as they are born they will probably have to be in incubators for about a month or until they are stable enough to bring home." Bailey said.

"Well then use her for an incubator her father will understand about postponing the funeral for the children." Nathan said.

"May we see them or not?" Brooke asked.

"You may, she probably looks the same." Bailey said.

They walked in and both had a cry for their lost friend but decided to live in the moment and rejoice about the babies being ok they told them of the game which brought about little kicks.

The next two weeks were really hard knowing that Haley was dead and just staying as an incubator for two kids she didn't even want. Their families visited her but as soon as she was gone it was as her and Nathan's Marriage had never existed and she was just another pregnant teenager. The C-section delivery was set for Friday. Nathan was ready with everything. He had car seats one pink and one blue installed in the range rover as he had found out last week that he would be having a boy and a girl. He had clothes and the house was baby proofed and ready. Brooke and he were sort of dating and they were living in the house mostly because her parents had sold their house in tree hill and she had no where to stay to Finnish out her final few months. They were however sleeping in another room closer to the twin's room. He and Brooke arrived early Friday morning for the delivery they had been given the day off school. Both the Scott's and Mr. James were there but only Nathan and Brooke would be in the room when the twins were born.

Around 11:00 Nathan and Brooke scrubbed up and went into the room which was prepared for this c-section with two incubators and all the medical tools they would need the process to about an hour.

And at 12:00 on May 1st Cooper Nathan Scott was born 5 pounds 7 ounces.

At 12:05 on May 1st Elizabeth Brooke Scott was born 5 pounds 1 ounce.

They were both beautiful and looked like Nathan clones. And were extremely healthy for preemies. The doctor cleaned them off and let Nathan hold them. He cried and then let Brooke hold Elizabeth or as he already called her Ellie and he held his soon Cooper or as he called him coop.

They were perfect in every way but after about ten minutes they had to be put into the incubators and brought to the nursery for preemies to be looked after that is where the grandparents met their grandchildren. It was a sad day for Mr. James officially losing his daughter but he had gained two grandchildren.

The doctors looked at the twins and assured Nathan that they would be fine and deffinelty let out in less than a month because they were almost big enough now to bring home.

They next month progressed on slowly Nathan was always happy and flashing pictures of his kids, he and Brooke had gone to Haley's funeral and then to the spreading of her ashes in the lake. Two weeks later he had asked Brooke to Prom and she had agreed they had gone to the hospital before to show the kids and while they wer theer they were informed that they would be able to take them home the following week. Prom was amazing not only because of this news but because it was when Nathan truly realised he was in love with Brooke and just as unhappy in the marriage as Haley was. Prom was the first night Nathan and Brooke slept together. It was a rocky road for the next week after they couldn't keep there hands off each other but there was also so much to do to get ready for the babies. On Friday they picked them up and to Nathan's surprise they had grown since the first time he had picked them up and also Elizabeth had haleys eyes. It was a great day and night the babies hadn't been fussy or cried all that much bu that tdidnt stop either brooke or Nathan from looking in on them. They were having a great time and Nathan had even asked Brooke to fully move in with him by the time graduation had rolled around it was as if the world was finally right for these tow even Chase had come around to see the twins apologising for his behaviour after the break up and introducing them to his new girlfriend Erica marsh. Graduation went well and so did the summer bringing the kids to the beach house and letting them enjoy the beach and there first vacation.

The rest of the summer past by slowly and before they new it they were in university and the twins were in daycare.

Read and Review


	47. A Daddy and a Mommy?

-2 years later-

"Nathan Royal Scott where the hell are you taking me? The kids are home and around here somewhere." Brooke said.

"I know where they are and so will you in three, two, one." Nathan said uncovering her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in the kitchen of there home and on the table was a candle light dinner and two kids were perched on the chairs.

"Nathan what is this?" Brooke said trying to remember if she had missed something big or an anniversary.

"Mommy, Will you marry daddy?" The twins said in unison and Nathan was down on one knee with a huge diamond ring in hand.

"Oh Nathan, yes of course! I've been waiting for this for forever." Brooke said kissing him as he stood up.

"How about we celebrate in an hour when your mom comes to collect the kids." Nathan whispered back in her ear.

Yes people that's right Victoria Davis is an involved Step-Grandma who spoils her grand kids rotten and babysits for them all time which kind of hurts Brooke that she loves them so much but its good for them to have two stable grandparents ever since Mr. James passed away.

-6 months later -

A bride walked down the Aisle in a one of a kind specially made Vera Wang Wedding Dress. She stopped at the end of the aisle admiring her Fiancé and two children who stood there waiting with the minister. The rest of their family watched as the most long awaited Wedding went on. Bringing a Family together. Finally!

The reception was quaint and the honey moon was spent one week without the kids and one with.

It was truly a magical time.

Read and Review


	48. A Bigger House!

-2 years later-

"Nathan I have some news." Brooke said as she walked in the door.

"So do I! Mines Life changing for all four of us." Nathan said.

"So's mine but you seem more excited so go first." Brooke said.

"I just got called up Brooke I got an offer to play for the LA Lakers. It's a three year contract worth 40 million." Nathan said picking her up and kissing her.

"Wow that means a bigger house. Perfect for my surprise." Brookes said

"Oh and why is that did you finally hire a nanny to help you with the twins?" Nathan asked.

"No, Nathan because in about 8 months there will be a new addition to our family." Brooke said

"Wait your not saying your pregnant are you?" Nathan asked.

"I am!" Brooke said and yet again he picked her up and kissed her.

They didn't tell the twins that night at fear of anything happening. But they did tell them about the Move to California and the fact that Daddy would be playing professional basketball which enticed Cooper to no end but they were sad to leave there friends.

They eventually grew on the idea after seeing the new house which was triple what they lived in before.

-6 months later-

"Good afternoon! Mr. and Mrs. Scott are you ready to meet your baby." The doctor asked.

"Yes!" They both said excitedly.

"Well than Mrs. Scott if you pull up you shirt we can get the jell on see." She said.

"One question first doctor aren't I a little big to be only six months pregnant! I was a rail before and I'm already wearing 8th month maternity clothes." Brooke complained.

"Well maybe the baby is a little bigger than regular but we shall soon see." She said tilting the machine to her and rubbing the wand on Brookes belly.

"I see... Interesting is this the first ultrasound you have had?" she asked.

"Yes we've been in the process of moving and I have had a few fashion shows with launching the new maternity line in my collection. And Nate has been at Practice a lot." Brooke said

"Well I'm happy to inform you your size is normal for a woman carrying triplets." She said.

"Wait did you say triplets but we already have twins at home that's five kids! Nathan Scott why do you have to have some kind of multiplying gene." She yelled.

Nathan just laughed and they discussed it although frightening they were ready they were no longer teens and were established in their careers and had enough money to support them and their other kids.

-3 months later-

After 26 hours of cursing Brooke was finally ready to deliver and boy did she deliver she had found strength somewhere and was basically pushing with her life to get those baby's out of her. The only reason it had take so long was that the Drugs had put her and the babies to sleep in the middle of labour and hey this was the worst part of her pregnancy nothing else really was that bad the morning sickness came and went within two weeks. Her feet didn't swell and if anything she had already worked off any extra poundage so that after the triplets were born it would just be toning needed.

At 6:00 pm on November 7th Duke Daniel Scott was born named after his grandpa and the School his parents both attended and where he was conceived.

At 6:15pm on November 7th Amanda Victoria Scott or Mandy was born being named after her grandma and her mommy's best friend who was also Brooke's Celebrity Partner Amanda Bynes.

And at 6:35 on November 7th Asher Lucas Scott or Ash was born being named after Amada's Husband, his daddies coach and best friend.

They were the cutest little triplets Duke looked like a mini Nathan with Brooke's eyes and weighed 7 pounds nine ounces. Mandy weighed 6 pounds 5 ounces and looked like a mini Brooke through and through only having Nathan's slightly darker hair colour. And finally Asher looked like the complete mix of the two of them but in a good way and was just a cutie pie at 8 pounds.

They took them home two days later and the twins got along great with them now being 4 and understanding that new baby's need attention but they can have attention too as long as they don't tire mommy and daddy out.

The boys cried a little more than the twins but not much. And Mandy was an angel barely crying for anything and understanding that it was hard to feed three babies with only two hands.

After the triplets Nate and Brooke did not want to ever get pregnant again but that didn't stop them from having sex as long as they were protected.

Read and Review


	49. Ten Years is Not To long

- 10 years later.-

Nathan was now coaching the La Lakers not matter what team a wanted him he always was faithful to them and therefore was made the coach when he hurt his arm a year ago Asher still coached but was more of a fan now and less of a coach claiming that he wanted to spend more time with the wife and family considering they were welcoming a new addition to their family and he was tired of missing them and took a job as a teacher at a local prep school where all of Nathan's kids attended. He and Brooke were stronger than ever and having two 14 year olds and three 10 year olds was not all that bad. Considering they both had careers and the kids were all in school but they still did everything as a family and had the strongest bonds.

"Nate we need to talk." Brooke said that night in bed.

"Ok what's up babe this sounds serious." Nathan said turning off the TV and turning to her.

"Nate you know how I was worried when I couldn't lose that weight no matter how hard I tried and so I went to see a dietician and she did some test and well congratulations daddy." She said jumping on him.

"Wait what your pregnant again." He said excited.

"Yep and guess what your gene kicked in again and its twins." Brooke said.

"Wow that's amazing how far along are you?" Nathan asked.

"Apparently four months just a little behind Amanda." Brooke replies.

"Well let's tell the family tomorrow that we will be having two new additions! I think we need a bigger house we have no more rooms for guests now unless we add a guest house in the backyard." Nathan said.

"Well than I guess we will have to because our kids just love this house so much and who needs more than a 8 bedroom anyway." Brooke said kissing him.

-3 months later.-

At 7 months Brooke had gone into labour the doctors had assured them that everything was fine and that this was normal for twins and other than staying in a few days later than regular they should be out of the hospital by Friday.

This labour only took about 10 hours in which time all of the five kids had come to visit and then were all taken home by their grandma and grandpa Davis who were doing the watching this time as the Scott's had to do the watching last night with this not being there fist grand kids.

Brooke was worried at there being something wrong because she had weird feeling.

At 9:00pm On January 27th Jessica Deborah Scott or Jess was born at 9 pounds 10 ounces she looked like her father with her mother's eyes and her Grandmother Deb's light hair colour figures you name a kid after someone and they look like them.

And at 9:02 ON January 27th Emmett Adam Scott or Emm was born at 10 pounds 13 ounces he was named after Brooke's dad as Adam and looked like a mix of Adam Davis and Dan Scott. Both babies' first names were picked out of a book.

Brooke rested as Nathan went out and introduced the twins to the rest of the family.

Read and Review


	50. The Last One

-6 years later-

Nathan and Brooke were 36 years old and had just celebrated 18 years of marriage.

The oldest twins were 20 years old and new about there realy mother. Everything about her and love Brooke to no end calling her mom no matter what cause techinically she was. They were off at different universities and had lives of there own but were never to busy for their family no matter what.

The triplets were 16 and driving everywhere and anywhere in their brand new cars they had received for there birthday last year.

Then there were the 6 year old twins who just loved school home and especially the grandparents' they were named after. They were more brookish.

Today was a special day for the Scott's they were welcoming the last and final accident into the family.

Nathan and Brooke were most surprised that it was only one baby than the fact that they were expecting again. At the rate they went they would be at 10 soon but after this Nathan was getting clipped to avoid any other mishaps.

So after 2 hours of the shortest labour Nathan and Haley had ever seen.

At 9:00 am On October 3rd The Scott's welcomed Ana Haley Scott into there family at very healthy 12 and a half pounds she was the biggest baby Brooke had ever delivered.

The family adored her and so did her parents she was special this little girl like the rest would be wrapped around Nathan's finger. Just as the boys were with Brooke.

There family was finally even with 4 boys and 4 girls.

Read and Review


	51. He Makes it Uneven

- about a year and a few months -

Nathan and Brooke could screw Evenness when after 5 hours of labour Brooke Produced Nicholas Charles Scott at 12:00am on January First being the first new years baby to be born in Los Angeles.

The Second Brooke ha fond out she was pregnant again she had made the appointment for Nathan and Accompanied him there and back. She Had said and I quote THIS IS THE LAST SCOTT I WILL PRODUCE AND HE BETTER NOT BE AS BIG AS AN WAS OR YOU AND I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN.

And to the truth Nick was 11 pounds 11 ounces.

Nathan laughed Brooke kissed him and Elizabeth announced she was engaged.

Nathan was Happy so was Brooke and so where there Brood of 9 kids.

_**The End**_

Read and Review

Thank you for enduring my story its been a long two years but I'm reall happy with the way it ended and I hope no one is offended but I really wanted to get it done before the new season.

Thank you again to my loyal supporters and I'm sorry to have changed the character halfway through but its what I thought was right.

Luv, italiapen112


End file.
